Mika's Journey to the Truth
by Alexandra67
Summary: P4 Slight AU. The MC is now a girl, and her name is Mika Narukami. How does being a girl, instead of a boy, affect the journey of the Investigation Team in learning the ultimate truth in Inaba? How will it affect her relationships with them? Eventual MCxYosuke pairing. Mild language and suggestive themes for now, but will progressively be more mature and explicit in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Move to Inaba

Author's note: This is my first fanfic story I've ever written, so comments and feed back are greatly appreciated. I'd also like to thank my two betas for helping me with this story. So thank you Apocalypse Angel Laiceica and La Vie Musicale. Here goes nothing! ^_^)/

Chapter 1: The Move to Inaba 4/11-4/12

 _So many trains! Stupid giant bag! God! How could I lose my iPod before this ridiculous move to the sticks?_ Mika raged at herself as she continued her journey to Inaba. The whole of her winter break had been spent desperately trying to convince her parents to let her stay home while they went off to work overseas. But to no avail. Her mom wasn't comfortable with idea of her being unsupervised for that long, her dad was more open to the idea, but sided with his wife to make his life easier. And at some point during Mika's rather rushed packing, she lost her beloved iPod and headphones. They were her favorite color, too, a lavender iPod and matching pair of lavender and lilac headphones. With nothing to keep her occupied while traveling, she drifted off to sleep.

-Foggily Mika opens her eyes to find herself sitting in a moving limousine. There are two people sitting across from her; one is an elegant looking blonde and the other… _Nose_ …is all Mika can think when she looks at him. He's talking about something happening to her, something important to her, she's not really paying attention, it's just some crazy dream, right?-

"Yaso Inaba Station" blares over the overhead speakers and jolts Mika awake. _Weird dream…this is what happens when I don't have my music to occupy my brain…maybe I should have brought a magazine or something. Oh well, too late now anyway._ Mika gets off the train, lugging her overstuffed duffle bag with her, and goes to wait for her uncle to show up. _This place is so small, even the station isn't very big. I guess nobody really comes out here to the sticks…_ Mika sets herself down on the stairs to wait.

"There you are! How was your trip down?" A middle aged man asks as he approaches. She looks up and sees a familiar face.

"Uncle Dojima?"

"Yup, that's me. Wow! It's been awhile. The last time I saw you, you were still in diapers." He nervously laughs, suddenly wondering if it's ok to say something like that to a teenage girl. He thinks to himself that maybe he's bitten off more than he can chew. Looking after a teenage girl, this is a really big favor for his big sis…

"I remember you, so I don't think it was when I was still in diapers…but yeah, it has been awhile. It's nice to see you again." Mika trys to pacify his obvious embarrassment at the diaper comment.

*Awkward laugh from both*

"Oh! By the way, this is Nanako. My daughter. Say hello Nanako,"

Mika looks behind Dojima and spots her younger cousin. _She's so much bigger than in the picture we have. It must be a few years old now that I think of it. She's so cute._ Mika puts on a big smile, hoping to win her over, and it works. Nanako perks up at the smile and blushes slightly.

"H-hello." Nanako looks away quickly and steals glances back at her big cousin from behind her dad. Before Mika can grab her bag, Dojima grabs it for her and smiles awkwardly. Mika watches them start to head off. Before she starts to walk off, another girl walks by and drops a piece of paper.

"Hey! I think you dropped this!" Mika calls out to the girl.

"No I didn't….Oh, ok, whatever….thanks…." She says back to Mika.

 _Weirdo…Nice boots though…She doesn't look like a local... Maybe she's another city girl, forsaken to this boring place. Oh who am I kidding? She's probably just visiting family and is now heading back to civilization…lucky…_

Dojima stops by the gas station on the way to the house. Nanako goes off to the bathroom while the strange attendant starts talking to Mika. She doesn't really pay any attention to … _is this a guy or a girl?_ It's all the generic questions people ask her when she moves somewhere new, so she figures it's just polite chit-chat and brushes it off with mostly monosyllabic responses. Dojima suggests Mika stretch her legs and take a look at the shopping district.

She wanders off and sees some cute little shops and some locals roaming the quiet street. _Hey, it's that girl from the station. How did she get here so fast?_ Mika approaches her, hoping to at least commiserate about this country town with another city kid.

"Hey, I saw you at the station just now. You live out here?" Mika asks smiling warmly as she walks up to her.

"Where? Oh that…place…" The strange girl seems at a loss for words. Mika smiles, hoping to prompt her to answer the question, but the girl just sort of turns away nervously.

"Ok, well then I guess I'll see you around. Bye." Mika says cautiously with a smile.

She is unsure how to end this strange conversation and not seem rude. _Best not be rude before I've even had the chance to meet people at school. I bet rumors spread really quickly out here and I don't need to be the 'snobby new girl'._ Mika walks back to the car and is suddenly struck by a wave of nausea, Nanako notices the sick look on Mika's face and asks if she's ok. Nodding weakly, she smiles and gets back into the car and closes her eyes.

Back at the house Nanako hurries inside where she's a little excited to show her cousin her home. Dojima gives Nanako a look to calm her down as Mika walks in. Nanako smiles at her and says, "I'm gonna get dinner ready!" and she dashes into the kitchen. Dojima lets Mika know which room is hers and where the bathroom is. _Oooooo, a hot bath and food sounds sooooo good right now. Kinda glad I shoved all my bathroom essentials into this ridiculous bag. I really don't feel like unpacking my shipping crates today….Why am I so tried?_ Mika wonders as she trudges towards the bathroom, dragging her bag the whole way.

The bath was relaxing and just what she needed. She towels off quickly as she stands in front of the sink and wipes away the steam on the mirror. Grey blue eyes stare back at her, scrutinizing her refection. Waves of soft silver grey hair cascade down the sides of her slender face. She leans forward and pouts at her reflection, Mika never really liked her upturned nose, "cute button nose" according to her mother. But she did appreciate the full lips she inherited from her mother. They were expressive and accentuated her exaggerated facial expressions. Looking down to thoroughly examine herself, she pushes her breasts together and then releases them, dismayed at just how large and ungainly they often feel to her.*Glares* _Nothing I can really do about those…_ She lets her hands slide down her sides, taking note of the size of her waist and hips. _Still nice. All that swimming and dance club at my old schools certainly helps keep this in check. Wonder if this new school will have a dance club, or even a swim team. I hope so, I'm really not all that hand eye coordinated, so regular sports clubs are definitely out…Oh, I've been in here awhile, wonder if dinner is ready…_

Mika quickly throws on her PJ's and heads down the stairs to sit down to the store bought dinner Nanako has laid out. Mika tries to keep up friendly conversation, but the effort is making her head hurt. Dojima notices her discomfort and suggests she head to bed early. She nods and heads upstairs. Her room is rather stark, nothing really in there but basic furniture and a small TV. And her boxes. Several very large ones. *Grumble and glare* _I'll deal with you later…too tired now. No wait! Laptop! Need to dig that out and listen to my music on that till I can get a new iPod…still so mad about that…._ So she grumpily rummages through her electronics box and sets up her music, flops onto the futon, and drifts off to sleep.

- _Fog. More fog. Really dense fog and a….road…yeah_. She walks forward, not really sure why, she just feels like she needs to. Like it's very important that she does. Fighting. _What is this thing? I can't hit it. And it's laughing at me even trying. Why is it so infuriating? Damn shadow, face me!_ She rages at this dream figure-

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

The alarm pulls her from the fog and back to the reality of the day. _Weird, crazy dreams…what's with me lately? This whole move is messing with my head and still no portable music to drown it out with._ The first day of school as once again being the "new girl" has officially started. She gets dressed and heads down stairs. Nanako has a nice little breakfast laid out on the table, set for two. _Aww. She's so cute!_ She looks around,

"Where's Uncle Dojima?"

"He left already, he got a call,"

"Oh, did you make all this, Nanako?"

"Yes. I'm allowed to make sunny side up eggs and toast." She smiles proudly as she sits down. "I buy dinner though,"

"Well it looks delicious! Thanks Nana-chan!"

The nickname comes out automatically, but Nanako beams at Mika in response. _I guess she's ok with the pet name. Good. Aaaaa! She's so freaking cute! …Wait, buys dinner? I'm gonna get pudgy if I eat store bought food constantly, and it can't be good for Nanako or Dojima to eat like that. Note to self, pick up stuff to make dinner and surprise Nanako and Dojima with real food for dinner tonight! Yes! Genius plan!_

Nanako shows her the way to school then heads off in the other direction. Mika looks around her at all the uniformed kids going to school. _I guess I can just follow the stream of people to get to the school. I hope I can blend in and not get noticed before I even get there. Ok self, blend in…._ But it was too late, Mika could already hear hushed whispers around her about 'who's that?', 'she must be new,' and so forth. The same chatter that surrounds her every time she starts a new school. She should be used to it by now, but all it does is remind her of how very alone she is here, everywhere really. _Here goes nothing…_


	2. Chapter 2: And So School Begins

Chapter 2: And So School Begins 4/12-4/13

Trying and failing to blend in, Mika puts on a soft smile and walks with her head slightly bowed. _Don't smile to wide, or they'll think you're weird. And don't walk to tall, they'll think you're a snob or a bitch and never speak to you. But don't stare at the ground, they'll think you're shy and easy to manipulate. God I hate first impressions, I always get them wrong…_ Suddenly a boy on a yellow bike zooms by and meets a painful end on a pole. _OUCH! Bet that really hurt…NO! Don't stop! Everyone will think you're friends with this kid and make whatever assumptions about you based on his social standing! Must keep slate clean for first day of class. No crazy rumors, no rash actions, and no unsavory acquaintances….Sorry guy, but not today._

Mika finds her way to her new class; room 2:2, homeroom teacher Mr. Morooka. She takes a deep breath and slides open the door. _Frick._ She's apparently interrupted a very angry, very short man. _And that must be Mr. Morooka. Great job, Mika…_

"You're late! Never mind. This, class, is our newest transfer from the 'Big City'. And I know what you dirty little perverts are thinking! So don't get any ideas about this one here! She's probably much better at that game and has far more experience than any of you! Damn 'City Slickers' and-"He continues on. The whole time Mika is staring at him, her eyes slowly widening as she realizes what it is he's saying about her. _Is he implying that I'm some sort of SLUT? Just 'cause I come from the city? That ass-hat!_

"Excuse me! But I don't appreciate you making those kinds of assumptions about me!" Mika interrupts him. And a shocked hush falls over the students as all eyes are focused on her. _Frick! I've done it now! Instant notoriety and infamy for yelling at a teacher, on the first day, in front of the whole class. I have just signed my own social death warrant. Lunch alone in my seat or some hidden corner again. I'm such an idiot. Don't let my shock show on my face. Own this moment and stand tall. Worse than being infamous is being seen as someone who can't stick to their guns. God I'm doomed…._

"That's it! You're on my shit list now missy!" Mr. Morooka digs into a fresh rant at Mika's expense. Luckily a cheery looking girl interrupts Morooka's tirade and offers Mika a seat next to her. Standing tall and almost marching, she goes to her new seat, and stiffy sits down. Now the class has erupted into a hushed hysteria at the antics of the "new girl".

Mika's new neighbor introduces herself as Chie and commiserates about Mika's rotten luck getting stuck in "King Moron's" class. Mika had been so consumed with her need to remain calm during her walk to her seat, she didn't notice that the boy sitting behind her was the same boy she had seen crash earlier that morning. Chie then had Yukiko and Yosuke introduce themselves. _He's a lot cuter when his face isn't scrunched up with pain._ Lunch time has rolled around,

"Hey, you want to come to the cafeteria with us to grab some grub?" Chie's smiling face turns to Mika.

"Oh! Um, n-no thanks. I brought my own lunch…" She replies, too shocked to have been invited to any sort of social interaction, that she didn't answer how she would have liked. _Dang it! Stupid autopilot reflexes! I don't want to eat alone, and she seems really nice. Hope she doesn't think I'm being a bitch…I just answered faster than my brain could process what was being asked. Argh! I'm so nervous because of my outburst...Today really is turning out to be just perfect._ Mika watches them head off and looks down at her lunch. _I'm not even hungry anymore…_

But Chie is apparently unfazed by the lunchtime brush off, because after class she offers to show Mika around, which she happily accepts. While Mika starts talking to Yukiko there's a brief kerfuffle between Chie and Yosuke. Confused at the sudden need of Chie's to leave and Yosuke once again doubled over, Mika grabs her bag and heads after Chie with Yukiko. The girls head out to the school gates, talking cheerily till they're stopped by a strange boy, who calls out to Yukiko. Yukiko seems less than pleased to be called out by this random guy. Mika hangs back a bit, as Chie walks over to Yukiko, not really knowing what is going on and not wanting to get involved. Yosuke comes up behind her,

"So another one comes to try his luck at the Amagi Challenge?"

"The what?" Mika didn't know what was going on.

"Yukiko is pretty popular, but every guy that's ever asked her out has been turned down flat."

"That including you?" Mika smirks, half joking.

"…Yeah. Well who could blame me? I was new to this school, how was I supposed to know? And she was the first pretty, nice girl to really talk to me. So, yeah…I tried…" Yosuke starts turning red while recalling his attempt.

"I can see why you'd try. Sorry it didn't work out for you dude," Mika teases back.

The strange boy walks off angrily, leaving Yukiko looking rather uncomfortable and Chie huffing about him being a total creeper.

"So another one bites the dust, eh Yukiko?" Yosuke smirks.

"What? What are you talking about?" Yukiko looks confused. "I don't know what he wanted from me."

"You mean you didn't know he was asking you out, Yukiko?" Mika asks.

"No. And besides, I don't know him. Why would I go out with a complete stranger?"

"Wait? Really? Does this mean I have a chance?" Yosuke looks almost eager.

"Huh, what? NO!" Yukiko stammers out at him and walks away.

"Not a chance, Yosuke! Come on Mika, let's get going. I'm starving." Chie jogs off after Yukiko.

"Sorry that didn't work out again. See ya later," Mika hops off after her new found friends.

Along the way the conversation veers back to what happened outside the school gates, and Chie turns to Mika,

"So city girl, what do you think? Yukiko is pretty pretty, even by city standards, right?"

Mika is put on the spot, and sort of stutters into her can of juice. Wide-eyed she looks from Yukiko back to Chie,

"Yeah. She's pretty. I can see why she attracts so much attention. But it must suck when it's ones like that creeper," Mika ties to move to conversation to the creepy kid, rather than her opinions of Yukiko's relative hotness.

"Yea. It can be kinda weird. But she's just not into guys. She's never had a boyfriend, even though she could have her pick." Chie muses while Yukiko flushes at the comment.

"It's not that I don't like boys! Or that I've never had a boyfriend! I'm just really busy right now, and there's no one I like…." She trails off at the end and turns back around.

Moving along, the girls come upon a cordoned off area with a small crowd hovering around it. As they walk by Dojima spots his niece and calls her attention.

"What are you guys doing over here? I thought the school said to go straight home?"

"We were headed to the Junes. I was gonna get something to make for dinner and hang out for a little while. They were gonna show me around the town a bit…Is something wro-"Mika is cut off by a younger detective running by, who then doubles over and proceeds to vomit while Dojima yells at him,

"Adachi! What's the matter with you? You're not a rookie! Get it together!"

"….Sorry boss…" Comes the feeble reply from Adachi.

"You guys should head home now. Stay in a group for as long as you can, and call me when you get to the house, ok Mika?"

"Ok. What about dinner?" But it's too late, Dojima has already walked back towards to barricade.

"Who was that?" Chie asks.

"My uncle. He's a detective. I wonder what happed. He seemed really on edge."

"We should get going if that's what your uncle says," Yukiko says softly, pulling on Chie's arm. The girls head off in silence and only mumble their good byes.

Nanako is already home and working on her homework at the small table in front of the TV. _She's such a good kid. I really wanted to surprise her with a home cooked dinner, too._ Mika has a sudden thought and before she can fully think it through she speaks,

"Hey Nana-chan! What do you say to helping me cook dinner tonight?"

"R-really?" Nanako's face lights up at the idea. "We can do that?"

"Of course we can! We are big girls, right? Now. Let's see what we've got," Mika turns to the fridge and opens it up to reveal _NOTHING!? Oh my god, there's nothing in here! Frick! What am I gonna do? Nanako is looking all excited now, I just had to open my big mouth. OK. Calm down and let's look at what we have…eggs…..ketchup…_ she peeks up at the counter _…..rice…I guess we are gonna just make do with omelet fried rice._

"How does omelet fried rice sound?"

"Tha-that sounds good!" Nanako is breathless with, shyness or excitement, Mika can't decide, but she hopes it's from excitement.

They make dinner and enjoy it in front of the TV. The girls clean up the kitchen and pack up Dojima's dinner and a little leftover for Nanako to take as her lunch. Mika puts Nanako to bed and goes to her room to start unpacking and get some sleep. _Time for a little music to go with this monumental task. Hate moving, I can never find anything when I need to…_ After a couple hours, her room starts looking like it's actually hers. _And mostly done. Now time for bed, I'm pooped._ Mika goes to bed with the light sound of her music drifting from her laptop.

The next day it's still wet outside on the walk to school. Mika is secretly enjoying the splash of her boots in the puddles when a familiar yellow bike makes a crash entrance. _Again?! What is wrong with this guy that he can't stay on his bike? Oh well, might as well help him this time._ Poor Yosuke is rolling about trapped in a trash can, desperately calling for anyone to help him.

"Well stop rolling around if you want me to help you!"

"Who's there?" Comes the muffled response.

"It's Mika. Now hold still," Mika grabs hold of the bottom of the trash as Yosuke wriggles free. "How did you manage that? You're lucky it's empty."

"Thanks so much! You're a lifesaver…And yes, very lucky it was empty" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, just be careful, that's the second time I've seen you eat it on your bike. Next time I might not be there to come to your rescue."

"Well that's embarrassing. Twice? Wow. I'm just having one hell of a week." Yosuke looks down at his phone, "Crap! We're gonna be late! Quick! Hop on!" He holds the bike steady as he climbs on.

"…Ok…" _I'm gonna die on this thing! But he's trying to be nice. Hope that squeaking doesn't mean it's going to fall apart on me._ She slings her bag over her shoulder and then pauses before climbing onto the back. _I can't climb on the back! I'm gonna have to hold onto him tightly, my boobs are gonna press into him, he's gonna feel them! Frick! What am I gonna do?_ Noticing her hesitation, Yosuke speaks up,

"You can balance on the handle bars, and I can hold your bag." He tries his best to keep the disappointment from his voice and smiles wide.

"Thanks!" She hands over the bag and perches on the handlebars, all the while trying to hide her growing blush.

After class Yosuke asks, generally, if the girls want to head to Junes, too shy to ask just Mika. Yukiko declines; it's busy at the inn. So the three of them head out, Chie happily chanting "STEAK!" the whole way. Yosuke comes to their table holding two trays and sits down with the girls. Looking down to a disappointing looking "steak" meal Chie digs in, Mika pokes at it and Yosuke apologizes quietly before getting up and heading to another table, a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Saki-senpai. She works here with Yosuke." Chie replies between bites.

Mika looks at him. _Well he seems happy to see her. She's pretty, too. That delicate kind of pretty, dainty features and perfect porcelain skin. Poo. Figures he'd attract some pretty upperclassmen._

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"HAH!" Chie tries to contain her mouthful of food through her outburst and quickly swallows, "He wishes! No! Oh my god! I can't stop laughing at that idea!"

"Oh, sorry I asked. Don't die laughing and still trying to stuff food in your mouth!" The two of them giggle as Yosuke and Saki approach their table.

"Must be nice to have another 'big city kid' here to talk to, huh?" Saki smiles Mika.

"Um, yeah. It is."

"I'm happy for Hana-chan. He doesn't really have any friends, he can be pretty annoying sometimes, so just let him know when he gets on your nerves. Ok?"

"H-hey now! What are you saying Saki-senpai?" Yosuke flushes with embarrassment.

"H-he's not that bad…He's been nice to me so far…" Mika blushes slightly and looks down. _Why am I suddenly blushing?_

"Oh, I'm just kidding, Ok? The two of you are so red now! *giggle* Oh! My break's over, gotta run. Bye guys! See ya later Hana-chan!" Saki heads off back to the store.

Yosuke is still slightly red when Mika looks up, not wanting to make him feel even more awkward she turns to Chie,

"How's the steak?"

"It's good," Chie says hurriedly before shoving the last bits into her mouth. "OOOO! Have you guys heard the rumor about the Midnight Channel?"

"The what?" Yosuke asks, rejoining the conversation.

"I don't think I've been here long enough to get the latest gossip,"

"Apparently, on a rainy night, when you are all alone, if you look at a TV that's turned off, a person will appear. And that person is your soul mate!"

"That sounds ridiculous. Who would believe something like that anyway?"

"Yeah! What she said. Where'd you hear that load anyway?"

"I don't know! It's just something I heard! Don't blame me if it sounds dumb," Chie pouts. "And besides, I was just thinking we should try it, 'cause it's supposed to rain tonight, and all. It was just a thought…"

"You're right, that does sound kinda dumb."

"Yeah, what she said! What is it about the sticks that you guys believe every rumor?"

"I didn't say I believed it! Just that it's what everyone is talking about! God Yosuke! You're suck a jerk!" And with that Chie steps on Yosuke's toes. Mika giggles at their antics before remembering her mission for tonight.

"Oh, by the way, mind if we stop by the grocery department? I need to pick up some stuff to make dinner tonight."

Later that night, Dojima comes in to a wonderful smell and the girls eating in front of the TV. He joins them then has Nanako change the channel to the news, where they're interviewing someone. _Hrm. She looks familiar…Wonder what that's about._ But she doesn't really pay attention and goes back to quietly talking to Nanako. After eating she looks up to see that Dojima has fallen asleep on the couch.

"Don't worry about Dad. I'll make sure he goes to his bed when I go to bed."

"Ok. Can you finish the clean up? I've got some homework and more unpacking to do."

"Ok. G'night."

While upstairs Mika remembers the rumor. _What was she calling it again? The Midnight Channel? What a silly name. Maybe I'll check it out. It is starting to rain…God! It's so quiet out here! I'm gonna need to find a way to waste time, maybe I'll get a part time job or something. Yeah, I am going to need money to get a new iPod, I can't ask my uncle for that kind of money…_ As she loses herself in her thoughts her eyes drift to the clock, it's almost midnight. _All right, let's give this a try._

Mika stands in front of the TV waiting for something, anything to happen. The TV flickers to life, gluing her to the spot. _Frick! Something's happening…_ She holds her breath as a blurry image of a girl appears briefly before disappearing. Unblinking and barely breathing Mika begins to move when her vision suddenly blurs and her head throbs painfully. She doubles over clutching the sides of her head.

'I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door…' A voice, but not a sound. More like a feeling within her mind sounds. Her head throbs again as the "voice" fades away.

Mika slowly raises her head and sees her own face reflecting back at her from the TV. Tentatively she reaches out to touch her reflection. _I wonder…_ As her fingers make contact the screen ripples like a puddle and her finger tips go beyond the frame of the TV. Slowly her hand is drawn into the screen, followed by her arm. Alarm bells are ringing in her head, but she's still too stunned to react. But as her head in consumed and her shoulders lodge in the frame Mika begins to frantically try to pull herself out. Bracing one foot on the dresser and her other hand on the TV she pulls herself as hard as she can when suddenly, she's free and flies backwards, smashing her head on the table behind her.

"OUCH!" She rolls onto her side cradling her head in her arms, whimpering to herself. A few moments later she hears footsteps approaching her door.

"You ok?" Nanako's voice calls out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to wake you up, you can go back to bed Nana-chan. 'Night."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight."

She hears Nanako's footsteps disappear down the hall. _What the hell was that?! What. Just. Happened? I'm losing it. It's late and I'm dreaming or something. Wonder if the others saw that girl though. Why was it a girl? God, I need sleep, this is too much and too late to try and use my brain to figure this out. I'm just gonna lay down and pretend this never happened._


	3. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins 4/14-4/15

Mika's alarm goes off too soon and she groggily rolls out of the bed and into her clothes. She must look bad because as she sits down to breakfast, Nanako keeps looking at her like she's about to shatter. Mika smiles to reassure Nanako before getting up and grabbing her stuff to go to school. It's raining pretty hard, so she grabs her umbrella and helps Nanako into her rain coat and boots. On her way Mika is almost tackled by an umbrella-less Chie.

"Sorry to butt in under yours, but mine's broken. Hehe, failed Kung-Fu move kinda killed it."

"No worries. But mine's not really meant for two people, so you're gonna have to squish in here with me."

Both girls seem to be avoiding bringing up the Midnight Channel, so they walk the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence.

After class, Yukiko heads out quickly, saying something about it being crazy busy at the inn lately. Yosuke turns to Chie and Mika and opens his mouth to say something, but promptly shuts it again without saying anything at all. Chie is shifting uncomfortably between them, so Mika takes it upon herself to bring "it" up.

"So, did you guys see 'it' last night? Because, I did…"

"Uhuh…Was, was it a girl for you guys?" Yosuke asks quietly.

"Yeah! Which I think is kinda strange. I'm not into girls, well, not like _that_ anyway…" Mika looks away awkwardly.

"Right? How could my soulmate be a girl? When I'm a girl!"

"What did she look like for you two?"

"She had wavy brown hair, at least that's how it looked to me. It was kind of… fuzzy." Chie squints as she tries to recall what the figured looked like.

"That's the same girl I saw! But, she looked familiar somehow…" Yosuke furrows his brows as he thinks.

"How could we have all seen the same person? Does that mean we all have the same soulmate?" Mika wonders aloud. "Also, did you guys hear a voice after the screen went black again?"

"A voice? No, I didn't hear anything. You hear anything Yosuke?"

"Nope."

"Well I heard a voice. Then I touched my TV and my hand went into the TV, then I started to get sucked into my TV! But before I could go all the way in, my shoulders got stuck and I was able to pull myself out. It was the craziest thing!"

"You're right, that is crazy. You sure you weren't just dreaming?" Chie looks at her, a little concerned.

"Well, no. I'm not positive…It just seemed so real…"

"That's pretty realistic though. Getting stuck 'cause your TV was too small for you to fit."

"Oh! Crazy dreams aside and speaking of TV's, my family needs a new one. You guys sell them at Junes, right?"

"Yeah, in the electronics department. We can head over if you want. You gonna join us, Mika?"

"Sure."

They all headed to the Junes, chatting idly as they walked. Once in the electronics department, Yosuke and Chie headed towards the TVs with Chie commenting on them about it "not being cheap" or "there's way too many zeros", her voice fading slightly, all the while Mika is standing in front of a large TV. She stands there staring at her reflection, thinking to herself. _I know I wasn't dreaming. I just know it. For one my imagination isn't_ _that_ _good, and two, I didn't just dream up this lump on the back of my head…I wonder if it would work here…_

She slowly reaches out her hand to touch the screen, her finger tips dip into the screen. _I knew it! I'm not crazy! Maybe I should get closer…_ She moves forward allowing her arm to reach farther in. Chie looks over to ask her something and sees her up to her elbow inside a TV. A strangled squeak escapes Chie's open mouth. Confused, Yosuke looks over at what is making her act so strangely. What he sees defies logic and lacking the ability to process it, his bladder suddenly threatens to fail. Chie rushes over as she shouts at Mika.

"Wha-what is happening?"

"See! I told you I put my hand into the TV!"

"Oh crap! It's like something out of the Twilight Zone! And I don't think my bladder can handle it!"

"What do we do?" Chie begins hopping around.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Yosuke starts running around doing the pee-pee dance.

"Will you two calm down and ju-!" Chie and Yosuke collide and tumble onto Mika and into the TV.

Mika's landing is cushioned by Yosuke's crumpled body, and soon Chie falls into Mika's lap with a squeal and a muffled groan from Yosuke can be heard. Chie slowly stands and helps Mika up while Yosuke groans on the floor for a few more moments before peeling himself off of it and slowly stands. All three look around at this strange place. _What is this place? This fog…it's like I've seen it somewhere before…_

"Where are we?" Chie asks is a shaky voice.

"I don't know. Hey, Yosuke, you alright?"

"No. Not really. I landed right on my wallet…You know, the two of you could stand to be little lighter, if you're gonna use me to cushion any more falls…" Mika purses her lips as Yosuke looks around, "So, does anyone else think that this place kinda looks like a TV studio?"

"Yeah, it kinda does…It's creepy. C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Chie's voice trembles slightly.

"Sure thing. Either of you see a way back up?" Mika didn't intend to sound sarcastic.

"Crap. No. Um, maybe we should look around for another way out." Yosuke says as he points out a pathway leading off into the dense fog.

"Guess there's nothing else we can do. Let's go, Chie." _This place is really starting to freak me out. How are we supposed to get out of here? What is "here"? Hrm, I wanna go home…_

The three move through the fog, wary of their strange surroundings. Soon they happen upon something that looks like an apartment building and walk into an open door. The scene inside is both terrifying and gruesome. A noose hangs ominously from the ceiling and the walls are covered by a single repeating poster, and splatters on the wall that look like blood.

"As if this place couldn't get any creepier." Mika takes it all in, and shudders.

"Looks like it's a dead end, so maybe we should just turn around and go." Chie's voice continues to waver.

 _Poor Chie. She looks really freaked out, but she's trying to keep it together. Yosuke looks like he still really needs to pee and I'm desperately trying to not burst into tears…And this fog really isn't helping, and I'm getting a headache._

"That's never a good set up…What is this place?" Yosuke is taking in the scene before them. A few moments of silence pass. "Gaaahhh! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna piss my pants! The two of you turn around or something, I've gotta go!"

"Wa-wait! You can't just pee in front of girls!"

"Aaargh! But I can't hold it anymore!"

"Eeeewww! That's so gross! Tell him he can't do that, Mika!"

"Honestly I don't care at this point. How's him peeing in front of us going to make this situation any worse?" _I could use something to distract me from that noose…_ Yosuke faces the wall and the girls hear his fly unzip...and nothing.

"…I can't go with you two standing right there…Forget it! Let's just head back" He zips back up and stalks out of the room.

They head back the way they came. As they approach their landing zone they see something in the fog. Yosuke freezes, and puts his arms out to stop the girls from going farther.

"Who's there?" comes from the mysterious figure. They hear footsteps as the shadow approaches and as it comes into view, Chie yells out,

"What is that thing?! Y-you wanna fight?!" Forced bravado sends Chie out in front of Yosuke and into a fighting stance.

"Aaahh! Don't yell at me!"

"It talks?" Incredulous, Mika steps forward. _Is that a…bear?_

"Yes, I talk. Now, answer me! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Well we really don't know what we are doing 'here'. We don't even know where or what 'here' is…" Mika begins to explain, using a soft voice so as not to aggravate…the bear thing.

"I don't know. Just 'here'. 'Here' doesn't really have a name."

"Look, we just fell in here and we just want to get out. How do we do that?" Yosuke interrupts, shouting a little.

"Wait! Are you the ones throwing people in here?!" The bear ignores Yosuke and speaks directly to Mika.

"No. Someone is throwing people in here? Why?"

"Why are you talking to it?! Just make it let us out so we can go home! Hey! You! Bear! Let us out, ya hear? I mean it!" Chie moves towards the bear threateningly. The bear quickly maneuvers so he's cowering behind Mika, clutching her skirt.

"I don't know why someone's doing that. I just know that they are. And if you guys aren't the ones doing it, then you should leave."

"That's what we are trying to do, but we don't know how to get back." Mika resumes a soft tone as she speaks to the bear.

"Oh let us out already!" Chie interrupts. The bears shakes again and looks at Mika.

"She's scaring me!"

"Chie, just leave him be. Don't worry, we won't yell at you anymore. Can you help us?"

"That's what I've been trying to do, but you wouldn't listen to me!"

"We are listening now."

"Well alright then" And with that he stomps his foot and a stack of TVs appear. He turns back to Mika with a smile starting to spread across his face. "By the way, my name is Teddie."

"I'm Mika. It's nice to meet you, Teddie."

"C'mon let's go! I really can't hold it in anymore!"

"Yeah, I just want to go home!"

"Ok guys, let's go. See ya around Teddie."

After getting back to Junes, Yosuke runs off immediately and Chie just sort of stares into the distance. _Did that really just happen? I mean, we fell_ _into_ _a TV, right? God, Chie looks like hell. And I can't imagine how Yosuke kept himself from pissing his pants that whole time. I really just want to go home and lay down…_

"Hey, Chie, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so. I really don't feel well. I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Yeah, see ya," Mika watches Chie walk away before she starts to move her own feet.

After arriving home, Mika is greeted by Nanako and Dojima, both watching TV. _TVs…I don't think I feel like watching after spending my afternoon in one._ Instead she heads to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea before sitting at the dining table facing the living room.

"You ok?" Dojima seems to notice her haggard face.

"Yeah. Just still adjusting to the move."

"Oh, I see. By the way, have you heard anything about a girl named Saki Konishi?"

"Um, yeah. She works at Junes with Yosuke. But I think I heard some other people talking about how she was the one that found Ms. Yamano's body."

"Really? How did they know that? You know what? Never mind, it's a small town. I'm actually surprised it took this long for everyone to be talking about it…"

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Good night Nana-chan, Dojima,"

Mika's sleep is plagued by strange dreams and she wakes up just as tired as when she had gone to bed. _Maybe I'll ditch afternoon classes and take a nap on the roof…I'm soooo sleepy._ Mika heads to school in a daze, listening to the other students gossip all around her. _Everyone is talking about the murder and the Midnight Channel. I guess there's nothing better to talk about in this small town…_

Once at school a last minute assembly is called and the class files out of the room. Chie and Mika walk together, Yosuke shuffling behind them. _Wow, Yosuke looks worse than I do. Was yesterday really that hard on him?_ Chie mentions Yukiko being late today, the inn is really hectic or something. The assembly tells everyone about the sudden death of Saki Konishi. _Oh no! Is that why Yosuke looked so bad?_ She turns back to see he has a pained look on his face, but he doesn't really look shocked to hear about her death. _Maybe I should offer to talk to him after class. He looks like he could use some comforting._

After classes end Yosuke calls Mika and Chie to the side.

"I watched the Midnight Channel again last night, and it was Saki…I saw her on the TV and she looked like she was writhing in pain, and then it just went black. And I knew…I knew that she was dead. That she died in that place…Who ever put her and Ms. Yamano in the TV, it killed them. They killed her by throwing her in there…That TV world and the murders are connected."

"Yosuke…" Mika's voice is quiet and pained, looking at his sad face.

"What do you think? Do you think that that's what happened to Saki-senpai?"

"I don't know. Maybe they are connected."

"That's crazy, Yosuke. You don't really believe that, do you, Mika?"

"I don't know…But maybe we can find out. Go and ask that bear?"

"Ok. Then meet up at Junes as soon as you can. I can't get back in there without your help, Mika. I'll wait by the TV for you guys." And with that Yosuke rushes out of the room.

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Maybe? You got any better ones?"

"No, but, we can't just let him go back in there!"

"Hrm. Maybe you're right. Let's go and see if we can talk some sense into him, it's not like he can go in alone." _At least I don't think he can get in there on his own. I don't even know why I_ _can_ _get in there…_

At the Junes electrics department Yosuke is standing impatiently in front of the large TV. He has a rope coiled around his shoulder and a golf club clutched in one hand. The girls spot him and walk over to him.

"Took you guys long enough to get here! C'mon, let's go."

"Wait, Yosuke! Are you sure this is such a good idea? Chie and I were talking about it and, what if that bear isn't there this time? How are we gonna get out?"

"With this!" He holds out the rope. "And I brought this in case I need to protect us in there."

"A rope, and a golf club?" Mika raises an eyebrow as she looks at his "survival" equipment.

"Yeah. I'll tie the rope around me. That way if anything happens, we can climb back out. Chie can stay up here to make sure the rope doesn't fall in with us. We'll be fine."

"This doesn't seem like a good idea still. How can you ask her to take you back into that place?"

"Because…She's the only one who can get in there, so I can't do it alone. I'm sorry to have to ask you, but I can't just let this go, ok?"

"Ok…I'll help you. But if we don't find anything quickly, I want to come right back out, ok?"

"Ok, that's fine. C'mon, let's get going."

Their landing went a little better this time around, Mika didn't land on Yosuke and he didn't bruise his butt on his wallet. They looked around and heard steps approach them. _Please be Teddie. Please be Teddie._ Mika chants in her head.

"What are you guys doing back here? It's dangerous!" _Oh thank God!_

"Hi Teddie, sorry, but we came here to find something out."

"Ok. But if I wasn't here, how were you guys going to get back out?"

"That's what this is for!" Yosuke proudly holds up the rope, just as the end falls into a heap beside him. "What?! How did that happen?"

"Great plan, Yosuke. Looks like we will need your help again, Teddie. But first we needed to ask, was there another person thrown in here?"

"Yea, but they're not here anymore."

"What happened to them?" Yosuke rushes to Mika's side as he asks the question.

"I don't really know. All I know is the fog lifted and then she was gone. When the fog lifts here, the shadows become angry and dangerous. And when the fog is gone here it gets foggy in your world."

"I guess both bodies were found after it got really foggy. Do you remember Mika?"

"Not really, but it was really foggy last night…And you said something about 'shadows'? What are those?"

"I don't know, but they live here like I do. I think they come from humans. But this is why you guys can't stay here! You need to leave right away."

"Wait, do you know where Saki-senpai was in this place? We need to find out what happened to her."

"Is that the person who was thrown in? Yes, I know where they were. I'll take you there, but if there's shadows there, you guys have to protect yourselves."

"We can do that, right Yosuke?"

"Why can't you help, bear?"

"I'm not built for fighting."

"That's ridiculous," Yosuke goes up to Teddie and pushes him lightly, sending Teddie flying over onto his back. "What is this?" Yosuke is getting frustrated, so he reaches over and grabs Teddie's head only to have it pop off, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Teddie!"

"Hey, give that back!" Teddie snatches his head and puts it back on. "I told you! I'm not built for fighting!"

"Yeah, I can see that… I guess I can keep you both safe while we look around for clues."

"Ok then, but before we go, you're gonna need these." Teddie presents them each with a pair of glasses; a snazzy 50's pair in lavender for Mika and a pair of thick rimmed orange ones for Yosuke.

"What are these for?" Yosuke asks as he holds up his pair.

"Put them on. They'll help you see in the fog."

"Wow! These are amazing Teddie! Did you make them for us?"

"Well, yeah. Just in case you guys came back." He smiles at them before starting to walk away.

After a short while they find themselves in a nightmarish version of the shopping district. Disembodied voices surround them as they approach the Konishi liquor store, some truly hurtful things being said about Saki by the disembodied voices. Yosuke's face contorts as he listens to them all.

"Is this what Saki-senpai heard?"

"Yes. This place is reality to whoever is here."

"That's so sad. Were her last moments really spent being tortured by these voices?" Mika asks softly.

As they approach the store front, something starts to feel off, Teddie becomes agitated.

"Shadows! They're coming!"

"I got this!" Yosuke stands ready in front of Mika and Teddie.

The shadows lurch towards them and Yosuke rushes ahead, brandishing his golf club. But he is quickly knocked to one side, the club getting thrown out of reach as he lands hard on one side. One of the shadows continues to move at Mika and Teddie. Mika looks around frantically for something, anything to protect her and Teddie with.

'I am thou...Thou art I…' Mika's head throbs and her vision blurs momentarily. But as her vision comes back into focus she feels something bubbling with in her, power... A smile begins to spread across her face, a blue glow emanating from within her.

"Per…so...na!" A gust of wind spreads out from her as a large translucent figure appears before her. Acting on instinct she screams out and the figure dashes in front of her, slashing with its great sword and vanquishes the shadow. She then looks to her right, to where Yosuke lies helpless before another shadow. No words escape her lips, only a thought and the figure casts a lightning spell, taking out the other shadow. Seeing that Yosuke is out of danger, Mika closes her eyes and wobbles on her feet, the large figure fading away. Yosuke sees her about to faint, he dashes as quickly as he can, catching her just before she hits the floor.

"You're ok?" She weakly asks Yosuke.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? And what was that thing just now?" Worry seeps into his voice, adrenaline making him shake as he holds her.

"I don't know…It just felt like something I needed to do. Like something within me could help. And it did. I'm ok Yosuke. You don't have to hold me so tightly," She smiles at him as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" He lets her go and then helps her back to her feet.

"That was pretty incredible, huh?"

"Yeah, you were pretty amazing just now," Yosuke is still holding onto Mika's arms as he looks down on her upturned face, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. Slowly their bodies begin moving closer together…

"Sensei!" Teddie bursts in-between them, bringing them both back to reality. "That was amazing Sensei! I didn't know you had those powers!"

"Neither did I, really."

"Hey, what's with suddenly calling her 'Sensei'? What about me?"

"Because she just beat those shadows while you just sat there! That's why!"

"Ok you two. Let's calm down and see what we can find out."

They make their way into the store to look around, but it's not long before they hear voices again. But this time its Saki's voice that they hear. She's talking about Yosuke, and he perks up at her saying his name, his cheeks reddening a little. But what she says quickly turns cruel. Yosuke's face pales as he hears her "true" feelings about him, and it hurts.

"That's…That can't be what she really thought…she wasn't like that…"

"Yosuke…" Mika begins to reach out to him as they hear another voice over Saki's.

"Oh boo hoo! Poor little me!" Someone with Yosuke's face comes out from the shadowy corner. "Give me a break! Like I care what that country slut thought of me."

"What?" Yosuke looks up at his own face glaring back at him. "Who are you?"

"What are you talkin' about? I'm you. What? You blind as well as stupid?"

"No you're not!"

"Yosuke, what's going on?"

"Be careful guys…that's a shadow…"

"I said I'm you didn't I? So you're deaf as well as blind and stupid. Who else could I be? I know everything there is to know about you."

"No! You can't be me! I'm me!"

"Oh, but I am you. And don't look at me like that. I know why it is that you really came here. But you're to chicken-shit to admit it. You didn't want to know what happened to your 'precious' Saki-senpai. "

"Stop It!"

"You wanted to feel important. This new world inside the TV. Now that's exciting! Being stuck out here in the sticks is so boring! You just wanted to pretend that you're special, but you're not 'cause she's the one that got you in in the first place. Hehehe."

"Shut up! Just Shut Up!"

"Yosuke! Stop you're gonna make it go berserk! Stop him Sensei!"

"Yosuke, wait. We ca-"

"Hehehe! What's the matter? Don't want to look bad in front of the new girl right? Got to look cool for the other city kid. Don't want her to laugh at you the way they used to back at your old school. You don't want her to know just how much you liked Saki-senpai or Yukiko."

"No! Please! Stop!"

"How you stare at the back of her in class and fantasize about her soft skin. Or who's name you mutter as yo-"

"I said shut up! You can't be me! I'm ME! You're not me! "

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! That's right! I'm not you! I am me!"

The shadow Yosuke continues to laugh maniacally as it is swallowed by other shadows. It grows in size before bursting open to reveal a new form. It sways side to side briefly before lunging at Yosuke. Mika moves before she realizes it, reaching out towards him.

"IZANAGI!" The persona appears above her and cleaves downward at the shadow, shielding her and Yosuke. "Teddie! Get him out of here!"

"No! Wait! You can't do this alone!"

"I have to…" She grimaces as she turns to face the shadow, clutching desperately at the golf club she snatches from Yosuke. "You need to get away with Teddie."

"Come on Yosuke! Sensei can do it! I'll provide her some back up." He half drags Yosuke back by the entrance and then turns his attention to the shadow, focusing on it. "Sensei! It's weak to Zio skills! C'mon! You can do it Sensei!"

Mika circles to the right, drawing the shadow's attention, giving the boys a chance to get back. Izanagi moves with his summoner, brimming with anticipation. The shadow moves towards Izanagi, Mika dashes behind it and whacks it with the golf club. With its attention focused on her, Izanagi casts Zio and then stabs at the shadow. Mika has to dive for cover as the two large bodies struggle on the floor. She stands and turns to see Izanagi has the shadow pinned down under his foot. A dangerous gleam flashes in her eyes and a devious smile spreads across her lips as she thinks _Do it._ Izanagi casts Zio again as he brings down the point of his sword into the writhing shadow.

Izanagi fades away as Mika sinks to her knees. The shadow has been reduced to its original Yosuke like self; it lies still looking over at Mika. Yosuke rushes in to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little tired. But Yosuke, you need to-"

"I know. I need to face 'myself'" Yosuke turns to look down on his shadow self, reaching out a hand to help him up. "I'm sorry. You are…me and… I am you. I just didn't want to admit that that was how I feel about…everything. Everything you said, it's true, and I just couldn't face that truth."

"Yeah, I know."

And with that quiet confirmation the shadow glows and transforms yet again. But this time it reaches out to Yosuke as Yosuke and he reaches back out towards it. His shadow transforms into Jiraiya, Yosuke's new found persona. After accepting the truth about himself Yosuke collapses and Mika rushes to his side.

"Hey, are you ok?" She smiles wide at him.

"I think so. But, that was so embarrassing. I really wish you didn't hear all of that just now…"

"Everyone has things they think but never share. It's just how we are. But that doesn't mean it's how we act or feel all the time. Who doesn't have something they'd rather no one else know about them?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get going. I'm really not feeling well after all that. I see why you seemed to be out of it after calling…Izanagi? But how come you didn't have a shadow?"

"Because Sensei is special!"

"Oh, look who decides to join us now that the big scary shadow is gone, tch"

"Hey guys, let's just get out of here. I could really use a long hot bath at this point."

Teddie escorts them back to the entrance. But before he lets them out he turns to Mika, determination shining in his eyes.

"Sensei, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it Teddie?"

"Can you help me make my home safe again? Make this bad person stop throwing people in here?"

"Sure. We want to stop this guy as well. It's so scary thinking someone is using your home to kill people."

"And I want to find out who did this to Saki-senpai. They need to pay for their crimes. And I don't think the police will be able to do this. Even if we told them about this place, they'd never believe us."

"You're right. Uncle Dojima would probably get mad at me for making something like this up and tell me to stay out of it. We will help you Teddie. It's a promise."

"Oh, thank you Sensei! Also, before I forget, you guys need to make sure to always come through the same TV, they're connected to specific places in my world. If you guys go through a different TV, it might take you somewhere where I wouldn't be able to get you and then you'd be DOOMED!"

"Ok, we'll be sure to come through the TV at Junes every time. Thanks Teddie."

"And now you guys should get going, you look awful."

Mika and Yosuke step through the stack of TVs and back into the brightly lit Junes electronics department. _I guess the TVs here really are connected to a specific place. Gotta make sure we do as Teddie said, and always come back through this TV._ Chie is sobbing on the floor when she suddenly sees Mika and Yosuke's shoes in front of her and she looks up at the two of them.

"Where were you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Your stupid rope didn't work Yosuke! *Throws the rope at him* And how could you stay there for so long?! I can't believe you two!" Chie yells just before running off.

"Chie wait! Don't run away! I can explain!" But she's already gone. "I guess we did kinda of leave her in the dark here. She must have been really scared when your rope thing didn't work."

"Yeah. We should apologize to her later, but right now, I just want to go home."

"Me too."

Walking home, Mika is thinking about everything that has just happened. _That place is so scary. Poor Yosuke. I can't imagine what it would be like to have my deepest darkest thoughts laid bare in front of someone like that…I feel really bad hearing how he thought about Saki and Yukiko. Not that I blame him for liking those two…Saki is pretty…oh, well she was pretty, and Yukiko seems really nice…_

"Oh, hi!" A voice pulls Mika from her thoughts, she looks up to see Yukiko sitting in a gazeebo by the river. "Didn't think I'd see you wandering around here." She smiles at Mika.

"Hi Yukiko." Mika walks over to sit by her, "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Oh, I'm just running some errands for the inn. It's been really busy lately."

"It must be. We hardly see you at school."

"Yeah…So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm just on my way home from Junes. I was hanging out with Chie and Yosuke."

"Oh, I see," She looks away, hiding the disappointment on her face, "Well, I should get going. I need to finish these errands before it gets too late. See you later."

"Bye, Yukiko." _Wonder if she's just tired from working so much, she doesn't look good._

Mika gets home and flops down next to Nanako in front of the TV and watches the news with her. There's an interview on, and it's about the Amagi Inn, Yukiko's face comes onto the screen. _Oh, maybe that's why she looked so out of it, she's filling in as the manager and having to deal with all this scandal nonsense about Ms. Yamano. Poor Yukiko. Maybe Chie and I can stop by the inn and see if we can help her out in some way…Oh, I also need to apologize to Chie, today has been some kind of crazy…_

"This is boring. I'm gonna change the channel."

"Yeah, sure. Put on whatever you want," Mika looks out the window to see it's still raining. _Maybe I should watch the midnight Channel, see if there's anything that comes on._ "Hey, Nana-chan, I'm gonna take a bath and then head to my room. You gonna be ok?"

"Mhm. I'll be fine. I can take a bath after you."

"Ok, I'll leave the water in the tub for you then. Don't stay up too late watching TV, ok?"

"I won't. G'night,"

Midnight approaches, Mika turns to her darkened screen. It flashes to life, there's a figure there, but it's very burry. _Grrr, why is it so blurry? I think it's a woman in a kimono, but I can't really see anything else... So, if there's someone on the screen, does that mean someone has already been thrown in? What would happen if I reached in while they're on the screen?_ She reaches out, but as her hand sinks into the screen, the image vanishes. _Of course it doesn't work. That would just be too easy. Oh well, I should talk to Yosuke about it tomorrow._

-The limo and the Nose again. Something is special about her "powers", something about the need to make strong connections to people around her. Fades to grey-


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend in Trouble

Chapter 4: A Friend in Trouble 4/16-4/17

Mika wakes to the sound of her alarm. _These crazy dreams are really killing my beauty sleep…I wonder…I started having them around the same time I came to Inaba, do they have something to do with what's going on now? Something to do with what I can do in the TV world? Whatever, I need to get out of bed and get to school._

Yosuke sees Mika walking ahead of him and runs up to her.

"Hey! Mika, wait up!" He huffs up to her side, "Did you happen to watch the Midnight Channel last night?"

"Yea, but I couldn't tell who it was. It was so blurry this time."

"Yeah, same for me. Maybe we should head to Junes after class and ask that bear if anyone else has been thrown in. We need to find out who the culprit is and stop them from killing anyone else."

"Agreed. We can't let something like that happen again, and we promised to help Teddie."

"Yeah. We're in this together, partner." He smiles and puts out his hand, "Well, what do you say?"

"Yeah, partners!" She smiles back at him and vigorously shakes his hand and giggles.

"Hehe, yeah, partners." He pauses awkwardly, "So, since we are in this together, I was thinking…that it would make it easier for us if we could get a hold of each other…so…can I get your phone number?" Yosuke blushes a little as he asks.

"Oh, sure. That makes sense," Mika blushes slightly as well, pulling out her phone and exchanging numbers with him. _He's so cute right now, turning red like that. Well, I'm a little red too, hope he doesn't notice._

Inside the classroom Chie comes up to them a little bit panicked.

"Have you guys seen Yukiko?"

"No, we just got here. Is something wrong Chie?" Mika begins to worry.

"She's not answering her phone! I can't get a hold of her! Is that stuff true? About the people who show up on the Midnight Channel being the next ones to die?"

"It seems that way, but why do you ask? Do you think something happened to Yukiko-san?"

"I think the person on there last night was Yukiko! And I haven't been able to reach her!"

"Do you think Yukiko-san got thrown into the TV?"

"Hold on Yosuke. Have you called her at the inn? Maybe she got swamped again?"

"Oh! Maybe, she wouldn't be able to answer her phone if she was working. Hold on, let me try."

Chie calls the inn, and after a few rings, Yukiko picks up. Chie's relief is palpable as she talks to her briefly and then hangs up.

"God Yosuke! You really scared me! Saying Yukiko was thrown in there!"

"You were the one that said it was her on the Midnight Channel and that you couldn't get a hold of her! You were already thinking it!"

"Guys! Stop. Calm down. Maybe we should head over to Junes after school and ask Teddie if anything has happened, ok? We can fill you in on everything on the way, Chie."

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea. Fwah! I really started to panic there for a second, huh?" She laughs sheepishly as she goes to sit down.

After class the three of them head to Junes to see if they can find out anything new. They approach the TV and Mika speaks softly into it, trying to get Teddie's attention, but there's no answer.

"Do you think he wandered off or something? He's not answering me."

"Maybe. Or the stupid bear doesn't hear you. Try sticking your hand in there or something."

"Ok, I can try that," Mika puts her hand in and beckons to Teddie, but nothing happens. "Nope. Still nothing. You try Yosuke."

"Fine. Move over," Yosuke sticks his arm through *crunch* and he rips his hand back out, "OUCH! What the hell?! HE BIT ME!" He scowls at the TV.

"Hahaha! Serves you right for scaring me earlier. Hey! Bear! You there?"

"Yes. What do you guys want?"

"Hey, Teddie, did anyone get thrown in there again?"

"Sensei! Oh, um, nope. There' no one here but me and the shadows."

"Are you sure? You better be bear!" Chie brings her face close to the screen, like she's trying to look inside.

"I'm positive. My nose is working as good as ever."

"Ok, thank you Teddie."

"Well, do you think the bear is right? That there's no one in there?" Chie is still glaring at the screen when she asks Mika.

"Probably, that bear does seem to be good at telling if there's someone in there," Yosuke answers for Mika.

"Ok. Maybe we should watch the Midnight Channel again tonight, see if anything new happens. Sound good guys?"

"Sure. I'll call you, should anything come on."

"Ok. Oh that reminds me, Chie we should exchange numbers. We can get a hold of each other quicker that way."

"Yea, of course. Hold on just a sec." After, the girls head out of Junes with Yosuke.

 _I'm really hoping that nothing comes on. I don't want to think about someone else being thrown in there. Brrrrrr! So scary to think about…Almost midnight, ok TV, let's see what you show tonight._ What comes on the Midnight Channel completely blind sides Mika. _If I was drinking something right now, I would have sprayed it all over the TV. What the hell was that? It looked like her, but…what she said and did just now, it doesn't seem like the Yukiko I've met. Oh, god! Did Chie see this, what-_ Her train of thought is cut off by the ringing of her phone, its Yosuke's name on the caller ID.

"H-hey! Did you just see that? I mean, it was Yukiko-san, but what…"

"Yeah, I saw it. And I'm just as shocked as you. I mean, 'score a hot stud'? Has she ever said anything even remotely like that?"

"No, not that I ever heard. I can't imagine her saying something like that. What do you think this means?"

"I don't know. We have to get to the TV world and find out. I gotta go, I'm gonna call Chie and see if she's ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Be ready partner."

"Sure thing partner. G'night."

Mika calls Chie, but gets a busy signal, twice. A few minutes later Chie calls her, panicking about how Yukiko wasn't answering her phone this time either. They talk for a while, Mika finally calming her down and promising that she can come with her and Yosuke to the TV world tomorrow.

The next day Mika heads out first thing in the morning, leaving Nanako home alone. _I feel kinda bad leaving her alone all day. Maybe I'll be able to bring back something to make dinner. She seems used to being alone, so I guess its ok…_

Mika waits for Yosuke on the outdoor patio by the food court. She spots him walking over to her, his hands behind his back. He smiles as he comes to a stop in front of her, and then brings his arms around to show her a katana and a short blade.

"What do you think? Cool huh? I figured we were gonna need something better than a golf club to fight with in the TV world." He waves them around a little. "Which one strikes your fancy?"

"Well, I guess the katana. But you need to put those away! Someone is gonna see you!"

Just as Mika warns him a patrol man sees Yosuke brandishing the weapons. He doesn't listen to them as they try to explain the situation, and hauls them into the station. Dojima is called in to deal with this mess.

"What were you thinking, Mika?"

"I'm sorry Uncle Dojima, I-"

"And you, young man! What sort of trouble are you getting my niece into?"

"None sir! No trouble sir! I'd never get her into trouble, sir! I-"Yosuke panics at the hard look Dojima gives him.

"We really weren't doing anything wrong Uncle Dojima, Yosuke just has a weird hobby of collecting fake weapons. I'm really sorry if we caused you any trouble."

"*Exasperated sigh* What am I going to do with you? My sister will kill me if you get into legal trouble while in my care." He looks at Mika, a tired and disappointed look in his eyes. "With everything that's happening right now, you two need to be careful." He looks meaningfully at Yosuke, "And you need to make sure you don't get her into trouble, of any kind, you got that?"

"*Hard gulp* Y-yes sir!" Yosuke stands very straight before bowing deeply.

"Just get out of here. I'll talk to you later," And with that Dojima stalks off down the hall.

"You can stand up now Yosuke, he's gone." Mika says quietly

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I guess I didn't think about how that would look, what with there being two unsolved murders in this town right now…I am really sorry."

"It's fine. Let's just go. We need to call Chie and meet up with her,"

A couple of officers walking down the hall mention Yukiko as having disappeared last night. Mika looks at Yosuke, but before she says anything, they run into Adachi. Adachi looks briefly at Yosuke before turning his attention to Mika.

"Hey, aren't you the girl staying with Dojima-san?" " _How'd he get so lucky?"_ He whispers under his breath.

"Oh, yeah. He's my uncle. I'm staying with him while my parents are working out of the country."

"Oh, well, that's nice of him to take in his young niece."

"Um, sorry to interrupt you, Adachi-san, but did I just hear one of the officers saying that Yukiko-chan is missing?" She looks up through her long lashes and nibbles on her lower lip, looking worried. "She's one of my new friends, so I'd be worried if anything happened to her…"

"Well, I guess if you're her friend then I can tell you. Her mom called last night saying that they couldn't find her anywhere. The inn had been really busy, 'cause it's the weekend, so no one saw her go anywhere. They haven't been able to contact her either. Do you guys know if she had been planning on going somewhere?" Adachi is taken aback by her sweet face looking up at him, her grey blue eyes shimmering with worried tears. "Uhhh…"

"No, she didn't say anything to me…Did she mention anything to you Yosuke?" He just shakes his head in answer to her. "I'm worried about her…Will you please try to find her for me, Adachi-san?" She places a hand gently on his sleeve and smiles shyly, blushing just slightly.

"Of course! Don't worry, the police are on the case!" He beams down at her.

"What the hell are you doing Adachi? Quit yapping and get over here! And where's my coffee?"

"R-right here sir! Sorry, but I gotta go. But don't worry, ok?" He smiles again at Mika before rushing off.

"What was that just now?" Yosuke arches an eyebrow at her.

"What? How else do you think we'd get information about Yukiko?" She shrugs as she pulls out her phone to call Chie.

They meet up with Chie in the shopping district, she having said she knows a good place to get weapons. She even suggests hiding them under their clothes, to avoid suspicion. _How, exactly am I supposed to hide a fricking katana? Do I need to pretend I'm in an old samurai movie and put it into a walking stick? Argh, this is insane. Maybe I can put it into a really large poster canister? That would look more inconspicuous than me walking with it shoved inside my knee socks and not bending my leg. Oh, this is ridiculous! Chie is just wearing some scary looking shin guards, easily hidden under some loose socks. And Yosuke can just shove his short blades in a bag or under his shirt and be fine. But noooo, I had to pick a sword…it is cool lookin' though…_

"C'mon, let's go. Chie is gonna get there before we do at this rate."

"Sorry! I'm comin, I'm comin."

Mika walks down the street when a mysterious door suddenly appears next to her. She looks around, but no one else seems to have noticed it. She hears a familiar voice calling out to her from inside, so she opens the door and steps over the thresh hold. _I know this place…The Nose! This place is from those crazy dreams…_

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room. I brought you here to explain more about your unique persona abilities."

"…Ok…" _I supposed this isn't that crazy considering I've been hopping in and out of a world in the TV. This is some crazy_ _Alice Through the Looking Glass_ _shit._

The nose goes on to tell her how she has the ability to have many personas and create all new ones, he gives her a key, so that she may return at her leisure. She goes back out, to see that nothing has changed while she was in there, like time stood still. _Curiouser and curiouser…_ She smirks to herself.

Once inside the TV the group spot Teddie standing quietly. _Teddie seems a little off today, wonder what's wrong…_

"Hey Teddie. We're back."

"….Oh… hello Sensei…"

"Hey bear, what's the matter with you today? Usually you're more, hyper."

"Oh, nothing. Just been thinking a lot lately."

"Well, that's a useless thing to be doing. You've got nothing inside your head."

"Well that's rude of you! ...But you're right, I think and think but nothing comes out of my head."

"Oh, Teddie…"

"This is no time to be talking about this dumb bear!" Chie turns to Teddie, "Hey! Did someone end up in here again?"

"What? Excuse me miss, but do you have a better nose than I do?!"

"M-miss…I'm just Chie. And no, I don't have a better nose than you, it's just that Yukiko-chan is missing and we think she's in here."

"Well, yes there is someone else in here now. They showed up not long after I spoke to you guys. They're over that way."

"Ok, then let's go!" Chie starts off in the direction Teddie indicated.

"Wait! We need to stick together Chie. This place is dangerous, and Yukiko would never forgive me if you got hurt." Mika says as she rushes after her, Yosuke and Teddie right behind her.

They make their way to where Yukiko is. Mika pauses briefly and looks up at the towering structure. _It's a giant fairy tale castle…like the ones inside a Disney movie…Yukiko, please be ok. We're coming to get you!_


	5. Chapter 5: Chie's Weakness

Chapter 5: Chie's Weakness 4/17-4/18

"That's a big castle…" Yosuke looks up at the towering palace.

"What's the hold up? Every minute we waste out here is another minute Yukiko is trapped in there! Let's go already!" Chie turns and runs straight through the front doors.

"What part of 'we gotta stick together' is she not getting? I know she's worried, but we can't spend the whole time chasing after her! She's gonna get hurt or lost. Argh!" Mika grabs Yosuke and marches after Chie.

"Hey bear, um…Teddie, can you tell where the girls are?"

"Yeah. Chie isn't far ahead of you, but she's moving pretty fast. Yukiko is deep inside, but hasn't moved. Be careful you guys, the shadows seem really agitated."

"We will. Thanks Teddie." Mika turns to Yosuke "We gotta catch up to Chie. I'm worried about her running into shadows."

"Me too."

They rush after Chie, fighting shadows on their way. They're learning how to utilize their personas in tandem with their weapons. Teddie supplies them with support and information about the enemies they face. Mika eventually calls upon a different persona during one of the battles.

"What happened to Izanagi?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Um…well for some reason I have more than one persona. I don't really get it myself, but I am able to hold more than just one and I can create new ones. It's a little confusing…"

"That's pretty amazing. Well, I guess it makes sense that you're different from me. After all you were able to call Izanagi without fighting yourself…Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Maybe…" _I just wish it made more sense to me. How can someone have so many parts to them and not loose themselves in all this. Probably shouldn't mention that I can kind of hear all of them. Whispers in the silence of this world. A feeling more than a sound…Stop it Mika. You need to focus on the issue at hand. Finding Chie and helping Yukiko._

Eventually they catch up to Chie. She's standing quietly in the middle of the room, listening to something, its Yukiko's voice.

"Chie said red looks good on me…"

"Is that Yukiko-san?"

"I'm worthless…I hate my life…Yukiko…I hate that name. Snow, it means snow…something cold and quickly melted away. Transient and useless and cold…But still, Chie said red looks good on me. Chie cares about me…She wants to be with worthless little me…"

"Oh, Yukiko-chan…"

"Chie is bright and strong and she can do anything. Not like me…I'm useless and can't do anything. Chie protects me…But I don't deserve it…"

"Yukiko, I-I…"

"Oh give me a break!" A figure walks towards Chie, "Are we talking about the same Yukiko? She says I'm protecting her? That she's worthless? Well, that's how it should be." A smug smile warps her lips.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Chie faces…herself?

"Yukiko is sooo pretty. Yukiko is soo fair-skinned and feminine. She's the one all the boys drool over, they're always asking me if she's single. But she looked at me with envy…she envied me! ME! Hahahaha! And oh boy did it feel good. Yukiko knows what's up, that she can't do anything without me around. And that's the way I like it. After all, I am much, much better than her…"

"What? I don't think that about Yukiko! She's my friend!"

"Crap! What are we gonna do? This is getting bad!"

"We need to protect Chie. Teddie, you got anything?"

"At this rate her suppressed self is gonna go berserk, like Yosuke's did."

"This is not good. Chie you need to calm down!"

"No! Don't look at me!"

"Wait! Chie! Stop denying it! You're just gonna-"

"That's right. I'm the one that depends on Yukiko to do anything. I'm pathetic. I can't compete with her as a girl, I'm worthless as a person…But Yukiko depends on me, she needs me…so I'm never letting her go…She's too important…"

"Shut up! Stop saying that! I don't think that!"

"Denying me again? But I am you…How else would I know these things about you? I AM YOU!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT ME!"

"Hahahahahaaaa…..you're right…I'm not you…I am ME!" The shadow warps into a large woman on a stack of subjugated Chies, it then goes for Chie.

Yosuke blocks Chie from getting hit while Mika grabs her and gets her away from the berserk shadow. Chie collapses to the floor by Teddie as Mika rushes to help a struggling Yosuke.

"Teddie! I need some info on this shadow!"

"Right away Sensei! She's weak to Garu spells. But be careful! She can use Zio spells!"

"Gotcha! Yosuke! You're up!"

Mika races at Shadow Chie and calls forth one of her many personas to distract the shadow while Yosuke gets ready to call Jiraiya. He casts a flurry of Garu spells, throwing the shadow off its game and leaving it open to Mika and Izanagi. Mika has Izanagi slam into her, but before Izanagi makes contact, Shadow Chie gets off a Zio attack on Yosuke. Izanagi makes contact disorienting the shadow, but Yosuke goes down and Jiraiya fades away. Mika runs to his side and calls forth Pixie to heal him. But as Pixie appears, Izanagi fades away, leaving them open to attack _. Crap! Didn't think about not being able to have two of them out at once!_ Shadow Chie recovers and focuses on Mika and Yosuke, but before she can come at them, Yosuke recovers. Summoning Jiraiya again, he unleashes another round of Garu spells, Mika brings Izanagi back out to finish Shadow Chie.

Shadow Chie returns to her original form. Yosuke dismisses Jiraiya as he leans over to catch his breath. Mika stands up and lets her head fall back as Izanagi fades away. She looks over to the now calm shadow sitting on the ground,

"Chie…you have to…" Mika huffs, slightly out of breath.

"I know," Chie walks over to her other self, "I know, you're me. A part of me that I wanted to pretend doesn't exist, but you do. It's hard to admit it to myself that I did think those things, but that means you're a part of me, and I have to be ok with that…"

Her shadow nods begins to glow before blurring and transforming once again, but this time she changes into the persona Tomoe and fades into Chie. Chie collapses and looks at the others.

"Oh boy, that was embarrassing. Can you guys just pretend like you didn't just see that?"

"Nope, sorry. That just can't be un-seen. But don't worry about it. Everyone has a side to them like that. Shame you missed Yosuke's. He was-"

"Can you please not bring that up? I really don't need to be reminded of that incident…" He grimaces.

"Sorry Yosuke. I'm just teasing you." She looks over at Chie, "You don't look so good. We should get you home."

"But what about Yukiko? We can't just leave her here."

"She'll be ok. The shadows haven't bothered her so far. It's only when the fog lifts that the shadows go crazy and attack." Teddie reassures them.

"What about all the shadows that attacked me and Mika?"

"Yea. They left Chie alone as well…"

"I think it has to do with you guys being able to use personas. That it somehow attracts the shadows to you and makes them violent."

"Yeah…I guess that makes sense…So, Yukiko will be safe until its foggy back in our world. So we just need to make sure we get to her before then. We can keep an eye on the weather and we can come back, together, when you're fully recovered."

"Ok. But promise I can come with you two, ok?"

"Of course. I certainly don't want you getting mad at me and kicking me in the junk again," Yosuke says as he looks away annoyed.

"Come on, let's go home. Teddie, you lead the way. Yosuke and I'll help Chie."

They make their way back to the entrance when Chile wobbles even more on her feet. Mika holds on tighter and speaks.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I don't know. I suddenly started to feel a lot worse."

"It may be because you're not wearing the glasses like me and Yosuke."

"Oh, yeah. Why are you two wearing those?"

"They help us see through the fog on this side. And that seems to help us not feel so awful after being in here for so long…"

"You're right. I don't feel so wiped out this time."

"Then it's a good thing I made you a pair, Chie!" Teddie pulls out a pair of cute yellow glasses and hands them to Chie, who puts them on immediately.

"WOW! These do make a big difference. Thanks bear! Oh, um I mean, Teddie."

"You're welcome!" Teddie beams proudly at Chie, "Now you guys should really get going so you can rest up and come back to save your friend."

"You're right. See ya later Teddie." Yosuke walks through the exit.

"Thanks again for the glasses. Bye" Chie is next to leave.

"We'll be back soon Teddie. Be careful in here." Mika smiles before stepping out of the TV world.

Mika returns home, and finds Nanako and Dojima are sitting down to dinner in front of the TV, there's a place set for her, so she sits down to eat. Mika can feel Dojima looking at her so she turns her head to face him. _This is it. This is the 'talk' he said was coming. I'm just hoping he doesn't decide to tell mom about my little trip to the station. He probably doesn't want to hear it from her though, so maybe I'm safe…_

"Look, about what happened earlier today, I need to know, are you getting involved in something that maybe you shouldn't be? I mean, that boy…"

"Um, no. I'm not doing anything. He's just a little weird, harmless, but weird. So please don't worry about me. And I'm really, really sorry about what happened…"

"I feel bad about not having been around much since you got here, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned about you," Nanako suddenly looks from her dad to Mika and back at her dad, her little face looking worried,

"Are you guys fighting?"

"What? No. Nanako. I'm just talking to her."

"This isn't the police station, you know…"She looks down, upset.

"*Sigh* Look, I promised to look after you, so please, do me a favor and stay out of trouble. Ok?"

"Ok…I am sorry about earlier though."

"I know…just forget about it and don't do it again."

Mika excuses herself after she eats and goes straight back to her room. _Uuugh. So much happened today…was taken to the police, fought a bunch of things in the TV and now Chie has a persona…What does this all mean for me?...It's like for the first time in forever, there's people who care about me, who want me around…It's nice…and terrifying. They depend on me…out here and in there…I'm so afraid of disappointing them…_ She can hear the personas with in her reacting to her thoughts, like they're trying to ease her worried mind. Some are louder than the others, a warmth emanating from them. _Thanks guys…It's kind of strange thanking aspects of myself…_

The next day at school, Chie comes up to Mika ad Yosuke.

"Hey! So I'm ready to get back in there as soon as you guys are. So when will that be? C'mon, I really want to get this taken care of as soon as possible."

"You recovered quick!" Yosuke looks at her with wide eyes.

"I sure did! I'm pumped and ready for action! So what's the plan?"

"I don't know…Mika, what's the plan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, we need someone to make these kinds of decisions."

"Yea. And I don't think I'm level headed enough to be in charge…" Chie looks down, slightly embarrassed by her admission.

"What about you Yosuke? You could be in charge."

"Oh, no. I'm more of a helpful ideas guy. Not the one that figures out how to make them happen. And besides…I don't really mind being told what to do, by you…" He looks away and rubs the backs of his head, desperately trying to hide how red his face has gotten.

"Hrmmmm…Ok. I'll try to be our 'leader'…But you guys better help me!" Mika scrunches up her face in mock anger and then smiles at them. "I guess we should wait a couple of days at the most. I want to make sure we are well rested and well supplied. I don't want us running into trouble and be unable to handle it."

"Sounds like a plan, leader!" Chie winks at Mika and sits down.

"Sure thing. I'm glad you'll be in charge. You've been amazing in the fights so far. Like, you've got a good mind for strategy."

"Thanks, Yosuke…"

"Oh, by the way, how come you have more than one persona? I noticed that during the fight with…the other me…"

"I actually don't know…It's really strange and kind of confusing…"

"It's awesome! Don't get me wrong, I was just wondering if it was something I could do."

"She also didn't have to face a shadow of herself. Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Really? You didn't have a shadow?"

"No, I didn't…I don't know why either…"

"Maybe you just don't have anything to hide? Like you already know yourself really well, and accept yourself? And that's what everyone likes about you?"

"I don't know about that…I never really had any close friends, until you guys…"

"I think there really is something special about you, Mika. And it's pretty amazing…" Yosuke smiles shyly, but maintains eye contact with Mika.

"Thank you, Yosuke…Chie. I'm glad we're friends and that we're in this together." She looks from one to the other and smiles warmly, taking in the feeling of truly being friends.


	6. Chapter 6: The Princess and Her Princes

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story thus far. Hope you're enjoying it! I have some drawings of my OC Mika, send me a PM if you'd like me send them to you. Also please leave a comment, I'd like to know what you all think of it so far. ^_^

Chapter 6: The Princess and her Princes 4/19-4/28

A few days pass. Mika charges Chie with checking in with Teddie to get more information about the shadows in the castle and making sure they have equipment that'll be effective against said shadows. She has Yosuke making sure they have snacks and drinks to bring with them. She doesn't know how long they will be in there and she wants to make sure they don't suffer from low blood sugar. Mika sets herself to learning more about her ability to have multiple personas. She wants to learn their strengths and weaknesses, which ones are best for support and which ones to kick ass with.

 _I think I'm finally getting the hang of this. I can't really hear words from all of them, but they seem eager to help me. Each one somehow makes me understand when they would be the most efficient choice in a given situation, it's incredibly helpful. I don't know if you can feel it, but I am grateful t you all. I hope this goes well…_ She texts her team to let them know the game plan and when to meet up at the TV. And in the meantime, they keep up the pretense of daily life.

They all meet up, ready for the next part of their adventure. Mika goes over their supplies and checks that Teddie is ready to go as well. They reach the castle once again and venture onward, fighting some shadows along the way. Mika and Yosuke showing Chie some of the things they've learned so far; how she can work with her persona to make the most of each other's strengths and help cover their weaknesses. Eventually making their way to the room that they had faced Chie's shadow in and upon opening the door they see Yukiko standing in the room, her back to them.

"Yukiko!" Chie calls out and begins to go to her, but there's something off about her and Chie stops. "Yukiko? Is something wrong?"

Yukiko turns to face them with a laugh and ridiculously cheesy fanfare and… a lit up sign? _It really is like a TV show…_

"Ohohohoho! Special guests! Things are really starting to heat up in here! Well, it's about time that I continue my search for my prince charming! This place is so big! It makes it exciting!"

"Hey! Where's the real Yukiko-chan?" Chie yells at the imposter.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm Yukiko and Yukiko is me…"

"No! Where is she?" Chie yells again, this time there is a roaring murmur that sounds around them. "What was that?"

"The shadows are getting restless. Be careful guys."

"I don't remember hearing anything like that before. Do you?" Mika looks at Yosuke.

"No, I don't. What does it mean?"

"Well I'm off to find my prince!" Yukiko's shadow smiles and runs off, deeper into the castle.

The group rushes after her, desperate to get to Yukiko. They encounter more shadows along the way and make quick work of them. As they move deeper into the castle they hear Yukiko's voice, like she's talking to customers at the inn, her voice becoming strained over time. And they hear her Shadow's voice, talking about how her "prince" will come for her and save her. The group moves faster, their goal close at hand. They burst through a door and find Yukiko with her shadow looming over her. The shadow turns as the team enters.

"Oho! We've got company! Are you the princes that came in late? Shame I didn't get a better look at you then…Oh my! Three princes! Surely one of you will be able to rescue me? Sweep me off my feet and take me away to a world where no one knows me…"

"Wait… three princes? Does that include me and Mika?!"

"Of course not Chie! Yukiko is obviously referring to me! And Maybe Sensei, because she is Sensei!" Teddie exclaims.

Mika scrunches up her face and grumbles quietly under her breath. _I'm not a prince! I'm not even a boy…_ But she keeps her protests quiet.

"Hehehehe! Yes, Chie…she's my prince…She's so strong. She's always leading the way. She can do anything…"

"Yukiko-chan…"

"Well, at least she was. But Chie's not good enough! She can't save me. She can't take me away from this place! Historic inn?! Manager in training?! I hate all of it! I never wanted any of it! But I don't get a say in it. Everything is already decided for me. I'm trapped here and there's no one who can take me away."

"S-stop it! That's not true!" Yukiko protests as she looks at her shadow.

"I don't care where, just won't someone, anyone take me far away from here?"

"Stop it! Please!"

"There's nothing I can change if I stay…but I'm too afraid to leave on my own…So I just sit on my ass and wait for someone to rescue me from this life… The 'pride of the town', heh, what bullshit…that's how I really feel, isn't it me?" She glares over at Yukiko.

"No! You're not me!"

"Hahahahaha! Yes! That's just what I wanted to hear! It feels soooo good! I just might…!" The shadow doubles over and laughs as more shadows are drawn to her, covering her, and she emerges transformed into a gigantic caged bird.

Mika takes a deep breath. _Ok self, this is it. You need to lead your friends through this and rescue Yukiko. You've got this!_ She can feel the personas with in her shimmer with anticipation.

"Teddie! I need that analysis ASAP!"

"Coming up! ...OH! She has no weaknesses!"

"What -?!" Mika turns as she sees Chie get hit with an Agi spell and is downed.

"Chie! Frick! Yosuke! Cover Chie! Get her back on her feet!" Mika calls forth Senri to mitigate the Agi spells.

Chie is back up and ready, but before she can move, the shadow calls out.

"Oh my prince! Come and save me!" Another shadow appears by her side.

"Hey that's not fair! Sensei! Be careful!"

"I need info Teddie!"

"He's weak to Bufu spells!"

"Thanks Teddie! Chie I need you to concentrate on that shadow! Tomoe can kick his ass!"

"On it!" Chie draws the prince's attention and begins her assault on it.

"Yosuke! Cover me!"

Shadow Yukiko sends out more Agi spells, but they have no effect on Mika. The shadow then tries to assault her, but Yosuke has Jiraiya block the attack. Mika turns and summons Titan to try and pummel the shadow into submission. Chie is making short work of the prince as Mika and Yosuke keep Shadow Yukiko busy; she can't help her prince. Tomoe casts one last Bufu spell and the prince is vanquished.

"Nooo! My prince! Come back to me!" But there is no answer to her cries. "I'll make you pay for hurting him!" She redoubles her efforts to kill them.

"Watch out guys! She's picking up her game!" Teddie warns from the sidelines.

Mika continues to administer orders to her team mates. Teddie is giving all he can in trying to sense when the shadow is gearing up for a brutal attack. But with their team work and Mika's leadership, the battle comes to an end. Yukiko's shadow is reduced to her original form.

"Yukiko-chan! Are you ok?" Chie rushes to her side.

"Yeah, I'm ok…" Yukiko looks down. "But…"

"Oh don't worry about that!" Chie smiles at her and helps her stand. "We totally understand! Everyone has thoughts they'd rather no one else knew. Like me…I was always so jealous of you! And when I felt like you couldn't do anything without me, I liked it… I needed to feel like you couldn't do anything without me. But it was me who needed you! I can't do anything on my own… And because of that, I made trouble for everyone in here. I'm so sorry Yukiko!" Chie begins to sob.

"And I never saw the real you either…I was so consumed with finding an easy way out, 'I want to run away', 'I want someone to take me away'. They're thoughts that are a part of me and I understand that now." She looks over at her shadow self. "I know now that you are a part of me."

Yukiko's shadow quietly nods at her, glowing faintly and rising into the air. She glows brighter and slowly transforms into her true form; Konohana Sakuya, Yukiko's persona. Yukiko sinks to her knees and reaches out for Chie. Chie holds her hand and they smile at each other.

"Did you all come to rescue me?"

"Yup! Glad you're ok Yukiko-san."

"So, who threw you in here?" Teddie suddenly interjects.

"Huh? Who are…I mean, what are you?"

"I'm Teddie! Now, who threw you in?"

"I don't know…My memory is a little fuzzy…I think someone called my name and then…nothing. I'm sorry I don't remember anything else."

"No new clues…" Yosuke looks disappointed.

"Not necessarily. Now we know for sure that someone is throwing people in here." Mika observes.

"I didn't think of that. I guess that's something."

"You really don't remember anything else Yukiko?" Mika looks at her as Yukiko shakes her head.

"Hey, mind if we get out of here? We need to get Yukiko home." Chie looks from Yukiko to Mika.

"Sure thing. I'm wiped after all this."

"Yea, me too. C'mon bear, lead the way."

Teddie takes them back to the entrance.

"See ya later bear!" Yosuke goes to leave.

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Leave you here? You live here."

"Oh, yeah." He looks down, dejectedly.

"Don't worry Teddie. We'll come back and visit you, ok? I promise." Yukiko says as she pats Teddie on the head.

"OK! It's a promise!" Teddie perks back up.

"Dumb bear…" Yosuke murmurs as he steps through the exit.

"Sorry Teddie. We'll be back soon. Take care." Mika smiles as she waits for Chie and Yukiko to go next, then steps through herself.

Back in Junes, Chie turns to Mika and Yosuke.

"I'll take Yukiko home. I'll just say that I saw her walking around the Junes or something. I'll see you guys later!"

"Goodbye. And thanks again for coming after me." Yukiko smiles as she leans onto Chie as they leave.

"Bye!" Both Mika and Yusuke call out to them. After they're gone Yosuke turns to Mika,

"What kind of person throws someone into the TV?"

"I don't know…But I think it's something we need to think about. Maybe we'll think of something new, or Yukiko will remember something else…" She nibbles her lower lip while thinking.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea…Want me to walk you home?"

"Um, sure. Thanks." She smiles wide as they head out


	7. Chapter 7: The Start of a Team

Chapter 7: The Start of a Team 4/29-4/30

Mika gets home and sees Nanako in front of the TV. _Typical…Poor thing is always home alone. And I'm too tired to cook, hope she picked up dinner…_ Nanako looks over as Mika walks in.

"Welcome home!"

"Thanks. So what's for dinner?" Mika is about to go sit down with Nanako when the door opens and Dojima and Adachi walk in.

"I'm home." Dojima says as he opens the door, Nanako looks behind him at Adachi. "Oh, I was giving him a ride home and decided to swing by here first."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Adachi." He smiles at Nanako, but she just mumbles at him and looks away. "Nice to see you again." He smiles wider at Mika.

"Nice to see you again, too, Adachi-san."

"You two have met?"

"I met him at the station the other day…" She trails off, not wanting to bring that back up.

"Um, yeah! I hear she's your niece."

"Mhm. Well go wash your hands, we're gonna eat dinner before I take you home." Dojima goes into the kitchen to wash his own hands, leaving Adachi looking a little lost.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is." _Good job uncle, just leave him standing there like a lump on a log…_ Mika smiles and walks off in the direction of the bathroom.

She stops in the narrow hallway and goes to turn to face Adachi, but he's right behind her and she bumps into him, stumbling slightly. He grabs her arms and brings her into his chest to steady her, but once she recovers he doesn't let go.

"Um, I'm ok Adachi-san…You can let go of me…" She's unsure where to look since his face is so close to hers.

"Oh, sorry about that! Just didn't want you to fall." He slowly releases her and steps to the side, a slight apologetic laugh escaping his lips.

"Thanks…" Mika looks down. _Why is my heart racing all of a sudden? I'm usually such a spaz, so tripping isn't that unusual…_

Adachi sees her breath quicken and smiles to himself. Mika walks away without another word, leaving Adachi to his business. Dinner promises to be a lively event…

All during dinner, Mika could feel Adachi's gaze lingering on her. It was making her uncomfortable, but not necessarily in a bad way… _What is so interesting about me? He keeps looking at me, I just know it! How is it that no one else seems to be noticing this? Well, I guess I don't really mind…It's just a little strange..._

After diner, Mika clears the table while Dojima goes to put Nanako to bed; he promised to read her a story. Adachi is left alone with Mika, he looks at her over by the sink. He takes in her long slender legs covered in very tall socks that end just a few inches from the bottom of her skirt. Her skirt is short, too. Just long enough to cover everything, but not long enough to cover her if she reaches up too far... He's enjoying the view as he walks up behind her.

"So, how are you settling in?"

"It's been ok so far. A little hectic…" _Frick! Wrong thing to say…_

"I'm surprised! It's so much quieter out here in the sticks. I wouldn't think a teenager's life out here could be hectic."

"You're not from here?"

"Oh no! I'm a city boy myself." He smiles. "This place is just where I happened to get stationed after becoming a detective."

"Oh. I see. I bet you miss it. I miss the noise, myself…"

"I know right? There's never any sirens or just people out enjoying the night life. There is no night life here. What do teenagers do?" He leans against the counter, slightly closing the gap between them.

"*Giggle*I'm sure they've figured out something to do. I just don't know what it is yet." She ducks her head as she giggles and looks over at Adachi.

"Well, you'll have to share that info when you get it…" He begins to reach up to move a loose strand of her soft silver hair, but before he can continue, Dojima comes into the living room, startling Adachi so that he takes a few surprised steps away from her.

"Hey, let's get going." Dojima grabs his keys and heads out to his car, apparently not noticing just how close Adachi had been to Mika.

"Be right there boss! Sorry to cut this short, but you heard him, time to go. I'll see ya around."

"Aww. That's too bad. We'll have to talk again. I want to hear about you in the big city." She smiles at him as he leaves. _He's not that bad. I thought he would be more like other cops and grill me about school work or being a good kid and staying out of trouble. I'm glad he's not like that…He's not bad guy to talk to._ She smiles to herself as she finishes cleaning up the kitchen.

The days roll by as Yukiko recovers from her ordeal and the rest of the team continues their normal daily lives. _Wow, I didn't realize how little time really passed since I moved here. It hasn't even been a month and already I'm on an adventure. An actual adventure! Feels like living in a book… Frick! Still need to think about getting a job to buy an iPod! Can't believe that totally slipped my mind. I wonder what's available around town…_

Mika sets herself to looking in the shopping district for something that would be good for a student with an… unpredictable side life. She really wasn't sure what she would be interested in, but she soon found something that was just simply her. _The book store is hiring?! This would be perfect! I'd be surrounded by books! I could put in one earbud while I stock books, and I could probably even study when it's quiet…Please, please, please! Please hire me!_ Silently repeating the mantra as she steps inside where she finds an older man sitting behind the counter. She speaks him and he's happy to hire a local student. He likes a responsible young person who's willing to work while going to school. He really just needs some help around the shop whenever she is available to help out. His youngest son has gone off to college and he just can't get up and down the ladder with an arm full of books quite like he used to. _Oh my god! Could life be any more perfect right now?! Best day EVER!_

Later that night Mika is watching TV with her family, Nanako seated across from her and Dojima sitting on the couch with the newspaper. The news comes back on and starts with the weather report, the woman says how there will be a heavy fog settling in over Inaba. _Good thing we got Yukiko out of there in time. But why is someone targeting women involved with-_ The TV then blares the Junes commercial, shaking Mika from her thoughts.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sings along with the jingle. "Oh! They're open during Golden Week!"

Dojima looks up from his newspaper and over at the girls.

"Hey, that reminds me. You guys want to go somewhere for Golden Week?"

"OH! Really?!" Nanako's face lights up before crumpling into a pout. "Really?" She asks quietly.

"Of course. I should be able to get at least a couple of days off." He frowns slightly at Nanako.

"That sounds like fun. Where did you have in mind?" Mika has an idea why Nanako looks so sad and Dojima looks dejected at the comment, so she moves the discussion along.

"Oooo! Can we go to Junes?!"

"Wha- We can go somewhere a little farther from home than Junes, you know? I was thinking maybe into the country? Stay at a cabin and go hiking?"

"I guess it is still too cold to go to the beach or something. But that does sound really nice. It'd be nice to get to spend more time with you too." Mika smiles brightly at Dojima.

"Good. Then let's plan on it. Do you mind doing the cooking and packing us bento boxes?"

"I'd be happy to! And Nana-chan can help me. Would you like that?"

"Yes! I want to help make our picnic bento!"

The family spends the rest of the night planning out their family vacation. Everyone is excited about spending time together and to be getting out of Inaba, if only for a couple of days.

As Mika heads to school several days later, Chie rushes her.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey Chie."

"Great news! Yukiko said she'd be able to come back to school in a couple of days. I guess the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her other than exhaustion. So, yeah!"

"That's great! I'm so glad she's ok. When she's back, we can fill her in on everything we know too. Oh, I had been wondering, before she disappeared that is, if she's that busy at the inn, maybe you and I could help her out. Maybe on weekends or just sometimes after school?"

"Hrm. I don't know. Maybe…But it seems like things maybe dying down. At least a little, but I think we should offer her the help. Good idea!"

"Awesome! Oh, we better hurry!"

A couple days later, Mika is walking up to the school gates when she spots Yukiko.

"Hey Yukiko! Good to see you again!"

"Hi Mika. It's good to be back. It was a little overwhelming having my family and the staff at the inn constantly fussing over me. It was sweet, but…" She furrows her brows while remembering her return home.

"Hey Yukiko! Mika!" Chie yells out as she runs up to the girls. "Glad I caught you before you got to the classroom." She manages to get out between big breaths.

"Well, we better head in. I don't want to be late after having missed so much. Mr. Morooka is scary enough without a reason to yell at you." She then whispers under her breath. "Hrm…I will need to borrow notes…"

"You can borrow mine!" Apparently Chie heard her, but Yukiko frowns.

"Thanks Chie, but…"

"What's wrong? Is Chie's writing hard to read?"

"Oh, no it's not that…Oh! I'm sorry Chie, but you're terrible at several subjects and you never write down enough in your notes!" Yukiko suddenly blurts the last part a little more loudly than the rest of it and then promptly looks down, turning bright red. "…Sorry…" She mutters quietly.

"Oh. Well, yeah. You're right about that." Chie squints her eyes and cocks her head to the side as she thinks about it. "It's ok, I understand."

"Well, you can borrow mine. I'm usually around the top of my class at whatever school I happen to be at. Moving so much, I never know where my new school is gonna be at in the curriculum. So I do a lot of independent study…" Mika flushes slightly as she realizes how nerdy she sounds right now. _Probably shouldn't have said that out loud…I am such a nerd!_

"Thanks Mika! That's a huge relief. I wasn't gonna be able to ask Yosuke either. He's just as bad a Chie."

"What about me is just as bad as Chie?" Yosuke asks from just behind them in the hall.

"Eeep!" Yukiko's eyes get really large before she closes them and rushes into the room.

"Apparently, we aren't good enough to borrow notes from. But Mika is. She's a smarty pants nerd." Chie mock glares and sticks her tongue out at Mika, then smiles and follows Yukiko into the room.

"Oh really? A smarty pants? Want to help me study sometime? Ya know, private lessons." Yosuke wriggles his eyebrows leans towards her slightly, but Mika is already walking through the door.

"You're gonna be late if you keep standing out there!" She giggles and disappears into the classroom.

"Crap!" He jerks forward and rushes into the classroom, barely missing Mr. Morooka.

After class they decide to talk up on the roof. Mika says she'll meet them up there in a few minutes as she dashes off to the first floor. She gets up to the roof and sees that Yosuke and Chie are filling Yukiko in on what has happened so far.

"So, I wanted to celebrate your return to school Yukiko. I made up a special bento, with something special for each of you. I made you a vegetarian roll and almond pudding with fresh fruit. Chie, I made you my specially marinated steak skewers and potato salad. And Yosuke I made you sautéed ground beef croquets with sauce. I hope you all like it!"

"Oh my god! That's amazing! I didn't know you cooked? And it's STEAK!"

"That's so thoughtful of you. Thank you. And how did you know I'm watching what I'm eating?"

"You made us food? This is so awesome!"

"Well, dig in!"

The girls each grab a small piece, not wanting to talk with their mouths full, and then hand the bento to Yosuke. He digs in as the girls further discuss everything that has happened thus far. But they are so engrossed in their conversation that they don't hear Yosuke scarfing down the bento. Mika turns to Yosuke to ask something, but all that she manages to get out is a strangled "Whaaa…"

"What are you doing?!" She finds her voice once more. Wide eyes and chipmunk cheeks are all she gets in response. "Did you eat it all?!"

Yosuke swallows hard and sputters.

"I-I'm sorry! It was just so good!"

"But I made so much!" Mika yanks the box away from him looking down into its emptiness.

Yukiko and Chie move to stand on either side of Mika and look into the bento box.

"My veggie roll…" Yukiko's words are barely audible as she pouts and stares at the space where her food had once been.

"And my specially made STEAK?!" Chie stares in horrified dismay.

"Those were really good…" Yosuke mumbles under his breath. "What can I say? I'm a growing boy?"

"So that makes it ok to eat ALL of it?" Mika's lower lip trembles as her eyes are on the verge of tears.

"You're gonna be a boy growing daisies in a second!" Chie rushes at him.

"Get him Chie." Quiet distain drips from every word as Yukiko glares at Yosuke.

After Chie exacts her revenge on Yosuke, they head to Junes. Yosuke has "volunteered" to buy them all something to replace the meal he had inhaled. While they are gathered in the outdoor food court they spot Adachi, just as he notices them. Well, really he notices Mika.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again, Mika."

"Good to see you again too, Adachi-san."

"Oh, Dojima-san says he'll be getting out of work on time today. Can you let Nanako know?"

"Sure thing. And, thank you for finding Yukiko-chan so quickly. I'm so- I mean we are so glad she's back safely." She smiles at Yukiko then looks back at Adachi. "But, about Saki-senpai… Yosuke was friends with her, and we are having trouble coming to terms with her...passing… Do you know why she was…why she was…"Mika looks down and nibbles at her lower lip. _Hope he gives up some more info today…_

Adachi looks around quickly and then looks back at Mika; briefly focusing on her worrying away at her full lower lip. Then he leans in; speaking in a hushed voice.

"Well, we are wondering if maybe she was targeted by the killer because she might have seen something at the scene that no one else picked up on. Maybe, 'cause the killer was close to her…Oh! I think I might've picked up on something! Ah! But, you guys didn't hear any of that, ok?" He laughs nervously before walking hurriedly away.

"Wow. Just wow." Yosuke grumbles quietly and turns away, looking a little upset.

"Good job getting that detective to talk about the case like that!" Chie turns to Mika as soon as Adachi is out of earshot.

"Yeah. This is useful information we can use to try and stop the culprit." Yukiko nods in agreement with Chie.

"Yea, well, he does work with my uncle. He came over for dinner not long ago and we talked for a while. I figured he'd be easier to ask about than my uncle." She giggles a little as she leans in closer to Chie and Yukiko as she whispers, "I think he was checking me out at dinner the other day." She giggles again with the girls before flashing a cheeky smile at Yosuke. "Something wrong?" Her smile fades when she sees him staring off in the direction Adachi walked; he doesn't answer her. _He probably thinks I was flirting with Adachi at dinner, but I wasn't. I just sort of noticed him looking at me a lot. It's not like was_ _trying_ _to get his attention…I just thought I could use that to get more info...Maybe I did overdo it…Please don't look at me like that Yosuke…_

Yosuke shrugs before continuing their previous discussion; now that they have new info, straight from the cops. They conclude that all the victims are females who are somehow connected to Ms. Yamano. Saki by being the one who discovered Ms. Yamano's body, and possibly spotting something that no one else saw or would have understood at the scene. And Yukiko, because Ms. Yamano had been staying at the Amagi Inn. After agreeing to this theory they decide to head into the TV to check in with Teddie.

"Welcome back! And you brought Yuki-chan!" Teddie hops over to Yukiko's side, "You still looking for a 'hot stud'?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"WH-WHAT?!" She turns crimson to her ears and turs away to hide her vibrant color change.

"Hey! Back off bear!" Chie steps between Yukiko and Teddie.

"I'd watch it if were you, bear." Yosuke warn as he shakes his head.

"Yea. Teddie, just leave it alone." Mika shakes her head at Teddie as well.

"Oh…I'm sorry Yuki-chan!" Teddie begins to tear up as his lower lip quivers.

"It's ok Teddie." Yukiko pats his head. "Just don't ever bring that up again…" She annunciates each syllable and begins rubbing his head rather roughly to make her point clear. Teddie winces, but says nothing.

"Well, if it's ok with you guys, I made Yuki-chan her own pair of glasses!" Teddie hands over a delicate pair of red wire-rimmed glasses.

"Why thank you Teddie." Yukiko puts them on immediately. "I see what you guys mean. These are fantastic!" She looks around with now clear vision.

Teddie smiles proudly and shakes a little. In doing so he drops something; another pair of glasses.

"Huh? What are these?" Yukiko bends to retrieve the dropped glasses.

"Oh. Those are a pair I messed up on."

"I like these!" She removes her glasses and puts the new pair on. "How do I look? Snrk!" She fails to hold in her snicker as she turns to face the others, revealing a…unique pair of glasses.

The glasses have strange, swirling lenses and a comically large plastic nose dangling from the middle.

"Oh. Yuki-chan! You like them?" Teddie's voice shakes with appreciation.

"Here we go…" Chie mutters under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Mika turns to Chie, but before she can get an answer, Yukiko giggles.

"Look…*snicker*There's even a…*giggle*nose guard! FWAHAHAHAHHAHA! *snort and chortle* HAHAHAHA!" Yukiko breaks down into a laughing fit so intense she snorts in her breaths.

"Ah. That's what you meant…" Mika just widens her eyes before giggling at Yukiko.

"I've never seen her do that!" Yosuke's funk seems to have dissipated with Yukiko and Teddie's antics.

"Well, that's what she's really like…It's kinda nice that she's comfortable enough around you guys now to do that in front of you." Chie explains while looking embarrassed for Yukiko. Just then Yukiko catches Chie in her sights and closes in.

"Oh Chie! Snrk! You want…you want to try them on?" Once again she's barley able to contain her giggles. She takes Chie's glasses and put on the gag ones.

"Oh, why me?" Chie says from behind her new gear, shaking her head slowly.


	8. Chapter 8: The Quiet Days of Spring

Chapter 8: The Quiet days of Spring 5/1-5/12

The team takes the next couple days to get Yukiko accustomed to fighting and to further strengthen their teamwork. But life outside the TV must continue. Mika finally finds time to start helping out at the book store and at school they all prepare for Golden Weak…and midterms.

On the second Yosuke and Mika spend the afternoon studying together. _Yukiko wasn't kidding when she said Chie and Yosuke were useless in class and terrible note takers… This is gonna take a while._ Afterwards, Yosuke helps Mika pick up stuff to make for dinner and walks her home. Mika opens the door to find Nanako in her usual spot.

"Hey Nana-chan. Ready to help me make dinner?"

"Oh! Yeah!" But as she stands to go to the kitchen, the phone rings and she goes to answer it. "Dojima residence…Uhuh….Uhuh…Ok…" She walks to up to Mika. "He wants to talk to you…He-he can't take the days off." Her face crumples into tears as she runs off. _I knew it…_

"Hello? Dojima?"

"Hey…I'm sorry to dump this on you at the last second, but I can't take those days off…*Deep sigh* Is Nanako ok?"

"Umm…Well…No. She looked really upset before she ran to her room…" Mika is also upset and wants to make sure Dojima understands that he is disappointing his daughter.

"I'm sorry about that. Could you comfort her for me? I won't be home until really late tonight."

"Ok…But…Never mind. Good night Dojima." She hangs up the phone, sighing heavily. _Good job uncle. Kill the week by disappointing Nana-chan. But, it looks like this must happen a lot. She did seem to think it would get cancelled when we were planning it…What am I supposed to do to cheer her up? She wants her dad, not me…_

Mika makes dinner alone. Nanako doesn't come back out of her room, so Mika knocks softly before going in with a tray of food.

"Nana-chan. I brought dinner. I even made some pudding." She smiles softly at her. Nanako doesn't respond. "I'm sorry about the trip, but you and I can still do something…" She walks up behind Nanako and hugs her close.

"But…Dad promised…" She sniffles and turns into Mika's embrace.

"I know sweetie…But sometimes adults can't do what they say they will…It's part of being a grown up…" _Yeah, part of being an adult…Broken promises and forgotten plans…_

They hug for a little longer before Mika hears Nanako's tummy grumble.

"Someone is hungry."

"Hehe. Uhuh…Thanks for cooking."

"Alright then. Let's eat. And then after you and I can take a bath, and I'll read you a story. Ok?"

"Yeah!" She smiles before digging into her dinner.

The next morning Mika gets up early to make pancakes and surprise Nanako. She's about to pour the batter when she hears her come into the kitchen.

"Oh! Pancakes!" Her excitement makes her shout a little.

"Yup! I thought you might like them. Want to help me flip them?"

They spend the morning together, happily cooking and eating together. As they sit down on the couch there's a knock on the door. _Who's that this early?_ Mika answers the door and finds Chie on the other side.

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't call first. I was just on my way to meet up with Yukiko. You wanna hang out?" She looks beyond Mika and spots Nanako. "You can come too!" She beams at her.

"That sounds so much better than sitting around all day. What do you say Nana-chan?"

"I can come?" Her eyes widen as she looks from Chie to Mika.

"Of course! We can all go out today and have some fun!"

They head out together and meet up at the Junes food court with Yosuke and Yukiko.

"Ok guys. I managed to get my lunch break a little early, so let's eat something."

"Sure. You guys still have that steak, right?"

"You shouldn't eat so much meat Chie. It's not good for you."

"Well I like it, so that's that!" She sticks out her tongue at Yukiko.

"You want anything Nana-chan? I know we ate not that long ago."

"Ummmm…Oh! I want a taiyaki!"

The group briefly splits up to get their food and then sits back down together.

"So, you really are part of the family now, huh? You doing the cooking and all…Oh! You're like a big sister now!" Chie manages to get out her thoughts between massive bites of steak.

"Big…sis? Yeah! Big sis!" Nanako's quiet revelation puts a large smile on her face; a small bit of red bean paste stuck in the corner of her mouth.

"Hehehe, yes. I am your big sis now. And like any good big sis, I'm gonna clean your face! You've got got…something…right…here!" She brings a napkin to Nanako's face and makes a show of rubbing her face clean. "There! All better!" Nanako giggles uncontrollably.

"Nanako, you're so lucky to have a big sis like Mika. I bet her food is really good, too." Yukiko looks pointedly at Yosuke as she says the last part. Nanako nods vigorously, her mouth too full to speak.

"What?! I already apologized for that! And I bought you all something to eat!" Yosuke wails in response.

"Well, that's not good enough..." Yukiko continues to pout and turns away.

"Yeah! Yukiko's right! That's not good enough! I really wanted those steak skewers she made for me! You're suck a jerk!" Chie glares at Yosuke and kicks his shin under the table.

"OUCH! I still have to go back to work ya know!"

"Then, how about I make another bento? Nana-chan, you ca help me this time and we can have a picnic up on the hill later this week? You are all invited!"

"Really?!" Nanako's face lights up. "We can do that?"

"Of course. And you can help me make something really special!" She smiles excitedly at Nanako.

"That sounds great! Oooooo! Delicious steak skewers…" Chie trails off as she looks off into the distance, fantasizing about more meat.

"Oh! I have an idea! As punishment for eating my veggie roll, Yosuke can buy all the ingredients that you're going to need." She nods her head judiciously.

"Wait! What? What makes you think I can afford that? I'm not made of money ya know!"

They all laugh as Yosuke panics about his precious paycheck going to them, again. The day passes in much the same happy mood. The next couple days are spent preparing for the picnic.

The day of the picnic arrives, Mika and Nanako head out with their picnic bento and go to the hill overlooking Inaba. Everyone is there. Yukiko sets up a large blanket with cups and plates while Yosuke and Chie set up an umbrella and take out a handball to play with later. The whole day is spent playing and eating. Nanako and Mika can't remember the last time they had spent the whole day playing with family and friends. As the sun begins to set, everyone cleans up and heads home.

Later that night, Dojima comes home early enough to catch Nanako before she goes to bed.

"I'm home. Oh, you're already in your PJs Nanako?"

"You're home?!" Nanako looks up surprised.

"Yea, I'm home. I'm sorry about our trip Nanako." Dojima walks over to the small table, carrying something behind his back.

"You went to Junes!" Nanako spots the bag behind his back.

"You noticed, huh? Well it is Children's Day, so I got something for you both." He hands Nanako a small shirt.

"Oh! It's got a platypus on it!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna go put it on!" She rushes off to her room excitedly.

"Here, I got you a gift card. I'm not really sure what you buy a teenage girl…" He looks away awkwardly, rubbing the side of his neck. "I figured you could pick out something you actually want."

"Thanks Dojima! I've started to save up to buy a new iPod, this'll help out. Thank you!" She smiles as she looks down at the gift card envelop. _Let's see, how much is on here? 7,500yen?! Wow! That's more than I need, along with my work money! Yes! Yes! Yes! New iPod and headphones, here I come!_ She dances in her spot as she holds it to her.

"I guess I picked right?"

"Yes! This is awesome. I can go shopping with my friends tomorrow."

Nanako comes back into the living room, happily sporting her new shirt. Dojima stands up and walks over to her.

"You all set for bed? I can read to you if you want."

"Ok! G'night big sis!"

"'Big sis'?" He cocks an eyebrow as he looks at Mika.

"Yup! She's my big sis!" Nanako smiles even wider.

"Yup. We're a real family." Mika nods at Dojima as he looks from one girl to the other. "G'night Nana-chan, Dojima."

"Well, I'm glad Nanako has a 'sister' like you." He smiles at her before turning to leave with Nanako. "Goodnight."

Mika is able to pick up a new iPod and headphones before the holidays come to an end and its back to the grind. Mika heads off, ready to start throwing herself into studying for the midterms. _I wonder if we should do group study sessions at my place? Hehehe, 'my place', like it's actually my home…Well, it's really starting to feel like home. Nanako is so cute! She really is like a little sister to me. And Uncle Dojima has been really nice, whenever he's actually around…_ Mika's thoughts trail off as she puts on her headphones and heads to school, blasting her music for the first time in forever.

"Hey Mika!...Mika!...Oi! MIKA!" Yosuke is shouting as he comes up behind Mika, finally reaching out and poking her shoulder.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mika jumps as she spins around. "WHA-!" She feels her heart hammering in her chest as she sees Yosuke's face next to her. "Oh god! You scared me half to death!" She smacks his arm.

"Hey! Not my fault you had your music on so loud! I was yelling your name, but you didn't answer me."

"Oh, I'm sorry…It's just that I finally managed to get a new iPod, and…Sorry." She squints as she apologizes.

"It's cool. I was just gonna ask your opinion on getting a motorcycle. So what do you think?"

"What do I think of you getting one? I think you'll kill yourself by day's end, if you drive it as badly as you ride a bike."

"That's not what I meant…I meant, what do you think of guys who have them?" He blushes slightly and looks away.

"I guess they're cool. I remember a lot of them at the city schools. Mostly third year students had them. Usually with some idiot girl glued to them on the back of it."

"Oh…" He looks away abashed, because that was exactly what he wanted to happen, mostly thinking of Mika as the girl on the back, 'glued' to him.

"I think I'd prefer to have my own. Maybe get a retro Vespa or something…Like the one in _Roman Holiday_!" Mika completely misses his dejected face.

"Roman what?"

" _Roman Holiday_ , you know, with Audrey Hepburn…"

"Nope. Never heard of it."

"Oh, well never mind. I just fell in love with the Vespa in that movie. I always wanted to drive around on one and wave at people, saying 'Ciao!'" She imitates sitting on a scooter and waves at the passing students, several of which look at her with raised brows.

"Well that's not helping me…"

"Sorry!" She shakes herself from her imaginary ride. "What was the point again?"

"Arg! Never mind." Yosuke stomps off into the school.

 _What's his problem? I thought I made it clear that I like them? Maybe I lost him with the whole black and white movie reference…Guess not everyone's parents drag them to classic movie night at the theaters…_

Later that night, as Mika walks into the house, she finds Dojima sitting at the dining table, Nanako is seated in front of the TV. He looks up and smiles at her, she smiles back. She walks over to the table and flops into the chair across from him, dropping her bag next to her. _Maybe I should try to talking to him. We really haven't gotten a chance to since I moved here…_ But before she can open her mouth, Dojima speaks.

"So…We haven't really had a chance to talk…Did you have some time now?" He looks away, unsure if he's being too pushy.

"Sure. I've got time." She smile warmly, hoping to make him feel more comfortable.

"Oh, well…" He pauses. "What do you talk to a teenage girl about?" He mutters under his breath. "Oh, um…School, how's it going?"

"It's fun so far. I like my new friends. Well, midterms are coming up, so I'm not exactly thrilled about that…"

"Ha. I remember that feeling. But your days in school are over before ya know it. It's good to hear you're enjoying them…" He looks around anxiously but determined. "And, you said you've made some friends? Look, I'm not saying who you can or can't hang out with, but…You know what I'm getting at right?" He looks hard at her. She shifts uncomfortably.

 _Well, that deteriorated quick…_

"If you're talking about Yosuke…I…Well," She looks away, unsure what to say.

"Are you two fighting?" Nanako looks over from her spot on the floor.

"No. I was just asking her about school…" He shifts in his seat. "We're not fighting Nanako." He says quietly. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that, all these things started around the time you came to town. And it's my job to eliminate the random element in these cases…But you and your friends have been…Never mind. Just promise me you're not getting involved in anything, ok?"

"I'm not." She looks down quietly.

 _I hate lying to him. But he'd never believe me…I should just go upstairs and get away from this stifling atmosphere._ Mika stands up and excuses herself and goes to her room.

Midterms have arrived. The days blur into each other as everyone is focused on their exams. On the last day, at the end of class, they all sit there quietly for a moment. They talk about how they think they did. Yukiko and Mika are confident in scoring well, Chie and Yosuke…not so much. Both of whom ask Mika and Yukiko what they got as answers and upon hearing theirs they both look down, knowing their answers are wrong. As they talk happily, they overhear students talking about a biker gang in town, and how there's a scary first year boy in it.


	9. Chapter 9: The Punk

Chapter 9: The Punk 5/13-5/17

The next night, Mika is watching TV with Nanako and Dojima, when the news comes on. The woman on the screen introduces the next segment. _Oh, it's that biker gang the gossip mongers were talking about at school. Hahaha! I like this guy! "Get bent!" Hah, guess he doesn't like being interviewed…_

"Up to the same old trouble making?" Dojima looks at the screen over his newspaper.

"You know him?" Mika asks surprised.

"Yea, through work... His name is Kanji Tatsumi. His family owns the textile shop in the shopping district. He's always causing trouble for his mom…Well, he beat up an entire biker gang, 'cause the noise kept his mom up at night. It's a nice gesture…But really? Beating them up wasn't the right way to go about handling that…That blur is ridiculous, too. Everyone who's seen him before will know who it is…pointless." He fluffs the paper and continues to read.

"Oh! It's gonna rain tomorrow. I'll make sure to hang the laundry inside."

"Good idea Nana-chan. I'll help you."

The next day, after school, the team talk about the weather, and what it may mean. They all agree to watch the Midnight Channel, all of them hoping that no one else appears this time. But later that night while Mika is sitting on her couch, waiting anxiously for the clock to strike 12:00, her TV flickers to life. _Frick. There's someone there…Argh! It's too blurry! All I can tell is that it looks like a guy, young, maybe in high school?_ Suddenly her phone rings as the image fades to black, it's Yosuke.

"Hey, you saw that right? Someone appeared."

"Yea, I saw. But I couldn't tell anything about them. It looked like a high school guy…maybe? It was so blurry…" _Wonder if having a small TV is part of the problem…_

"I know what you mean. Guess we should all get together tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Good night."

The next day they meet up at the Junes food court, Yosuke leads their discussion.

"This is now the first official meeting of the Inaba Murder-Kidnapping Investigation Team!"

"Yeesh! Take a breath, would you?" Chie looks at him, shaking her head.

"Oh! Does that make this place our 'special headquarters'? Snrk!" Yukiko suppresses her giggle.

"*Stifled giggle* What are we? Kids?" Mika can't hold in her giggles after looking at Yukiko.

"Well, I kinda like it. This place really is our HQ." Chie smiles at the giggling girls.

"I agree. Nicely put Yukiko-san. Now if we could get back to business…"

"Yes. So, did anyone recognize the guy who was on last night?" Mika collects herself enough to speak.

"I didn't. All I could tell was that it was a boy." Yukiko shakes her head.

"Me, neither…I mean, it was so blurry again!" Chie fluffs her hair while thinking.

"Yeah, I didn't recognize him either. But judging by what happened with Yukiko-san, he should still be safe."

"That's what I think. Yukiko, you 'appeared' on the midnight channel before you were taken and thrown in. So if we can figure out who this person is, maybe we can stop them from ever being thrown in."

"Oh, well. We can watch again tonight. Hopefully we can get a better look." Yosuke suggests to the team.

Later, close to midnight, Mika gets a call from Yosuke.

"Hey, sorry to bug you, but I just figured we could watch while on the phone, making it easier to figure this out."

"You're not bugging me." She smiles as she continues. "And good thinking. I hope we can figure this out together. I-"

But before she can continue the TV flickers, she and Yosuke go silent. They watch as the figure appears again. Its more animated this time, it reminds Mika of someone… _The way he's moving…I know I've seen something like that recently…Oh! That kid on the news! "Get bent!" kid!_

"I think I know who that is. Dojima mentioned him when he was on the news the other night. Kanji Tatsumi."

"Great! Now maybe we can keep him safe!"

"Yup!"

"Well, I should let you get to bed. I'll see ya tomorrow. Night…"

"Oh!...Yeah…Goodnight Yosuke…"

He hangs up, she closes her phone and holds it to her chest and pouts slightly. _Poo. I kinda wanted to keep talking…But I guess it is getting late. He was probably tired…_

The next day after class, the team talks about how it was Kanji who appeared on the Midnight Channel. Yukiko brings up knowing his family since she was a child and that their textile shop is not far from the shrine. They agree to head there and see what they can find out. As they enter the store they spot a small young man just finishing up a conversation with Mrs. Tatsumi and then leaving.

"Oh, Yuki-chan! It's nice to see you. You out shopping with your friends?" Mrs. Tatsumi notices Yukiko as she concludes her conversation with the young man.

Yukiko goes to talk to her as the rest of the teams looks around the store. Something catches Chie's attention.

"Hey, that scarf…it looks really familiar."

"Yea, it does…Where did we see it again?" Mika movers her face closer to it.

"I think it was in that creepy room! *Gasp* The one…hanging from the ceiling…"

"Oh yeah.*Shivers* Oh that brings back unpleasant memories." Yosuke shakes his head as he recalls their first time inside the TV.

"Why's that here?" Mika is about to continue when Mrs. Tatsumi notices the scarf they're looking at.

"Oh, you've got a good eye. That's part of a special order made by Ms. Yamano, part of a matching pair; a man and a woman's scarves. But Ms. Yamano changed her mind and only took the one. Now I only have that one left." She shakes her head softly. "Such a shame. They made such a beautiful set."

Suddenly there is a ring from the back and someone yells out "Delivery!"

"Oh. I should get that. Please excuse me."

"Oh, it's ok Mrs. Tatsumi. We were just heading out. I'll let my mother know you say hello."

"Wow! So Ms. Yamano is connected to this place…"Chie puts her head to the side as she tries to puzzle out the connection to Kanji.

"We should see if we can find him and talk to him. C'mon lets go." Yosuke heads for the door.

As they step outside they see Kanji and the strange young man talking to each other. The team dashes into a small alley nearby so they can listen in. It sounds like Kanji and the boy are going to meet up after class tomorrow. Kanji is muttering under his breath when he spots them.

"Hey! What the hell ya think you're doin'?" He yells as he runs towards them.

The team panics and makes a mad dash for safety, away from the angry Kanji.

"Oh jeez! That was scary!" Chie sputters as she catches her breath.

"Seriously! Well, I mean, we were eavesdropping…But that's no reason to run after us!" Mika pants.

"You said it! I don't think I've ever run so fast before!" Yosuke manages between heaving breaths.

"He wasn't like that when he was younger…"

"Well it looks like they made a plan to meet up tomorrow. We can wait for them by the front of the school and just tail them. Maybe we can learn something." Mika points out, after catching her breath.

"Oooo! Our first steak out! This is so cool!" Chie hops from one foot to the other excitedly.

 _Sheesh! Chie is like the Energizer Bunny! We just ran for our lives and she's already hopping around!_

"Then it's settled. I guess we should all just head home then. I probably need to help out at the inn for a little bit." Yukiko heads off with Chie close behind her.

"Want me to walk you home?" Yosuke looks at Mika and smiles.

"Um, sure. Thanks." She smiles and turns her head to hide the reddening of her cheeks. _He can be so sweet sometimes…I really like that about him. I'm also really enjoying him walking me home all the time._

The next day at school, the team hides by the school gate, waiting for their target to show. Kanji walks out and waits. A few minutes pass when the mysterious young man comes up to him.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"No! I-I only just got here." Kanji looks down and away as he turns pink.

"What the hell is that?" Yosuke whispers.

"It's, uh… something…" Chie shakes her head. "Oh! They're leaving! We need to follow them quickly, before we lose 'em!"

"Right. I think we should split into teams. Chie, you and Yukiko can steak-out the shop. Yosuke and I will follow those two."

"Ok. We will call if anything happens on our end." Yukiko nods in agreement.

"We should probably act like we're on a date. Ya know, to make it more believable." Yosuke just sort of throws that out there.

"We should wha-what?! Da-date?! Wh-um…" Mika begins flushing deep crimson as she stutters out an incomprehensible response. "Let's just go!" She ducks her head and runs after Kanji and the young man.

Yosuke doesn't manage to say anything before Mika dashes off. They follow in uncomfortable silence, eventually making it down to the Samegawa River. _What was that just now?! Pretend to be on a date? How does that make following them more believable? Do boys and girls need to be dating in order to be seen walking together? We do that all the time! Well, if this supposed to be a date, should we be holding hands?_ _What_ _am I thinking? Holding his hand?! I'd be red as a tomato the whole time! Oh god! Then I'd get sweaty palms from being so nervous! He'd be holding sweaty, shaky hands! He'd be so grossed out that he'd never think about_ _actually_ _dating me! What would I-_

"The hell are you two doing?!"

"EEEP!" Mika is ripped from her thoughts and confronted by a furious looking Kanji.

"Ya know! Us two crazy love birds are just out on a date…hehehe." Yosuke manages to get out as he reaches for Mika's hand.

"What? Crazy birds?" Mika wasn't paying attention, so she has no idea what Yosuke is on about, all she can think about is that he's holding her sweaty, shaky hand…

"Play along!" Yosuke hisses through the side of his mouth.

"Hey! I know you guys! I saw ya yesterday! The hell? You following me?"

"N-No! It's just a coincidence that we happen to be walking behind you. Damn small towns. Heh, always running into the same people…heheh…"

"Yea! Small town. And you know, you two meeting up and walking around together is fine. It's not strange at all." Mika's smile is more of a grimace.

"What'd you say that for?!" Yosuke says through clenched teeth, panic in his eyes. He's ready to bail.

"What do ya mean strange?!" Kanji makes to run at them.

Yosuke grips Mika's hand tighter and bolts, Kanji hot on their tail. He chases them around the gazebos a few times, yelling the whole time.

"Hey! This ain't what you think! You got it all wrong!"

Yosuke and Mika eventually lose him and head over to the textile shop, too afraid they'll have to run again to call the girls. They eventually arrive and go up to the girls, apologizing profusely. It's decided to just hang around a little longer and wait for Kanji to come home. Not much later they see him walking up the street.

"Huh?...Aren't you those lovebirds I just saw?" Kanji narrows his eyes at Mika and Yosuke.

"I-I'm not a bird!" Mika blurts out.

"What're you assholes doin' here?! You following me? What the hell is goin' on?!"He shouts before calming down a little, "*Sigh* I'm not sayin' it's 'cause of you guys…But…Damn it!"

"Um, hey, mind if we ask you something? Has anything strange happened lately?" Yosuke plucks up the courage to start asking Kanji questions.

"What's strange? You calling me strange?" His voice grows louder.

"What? No! I didn't mea-"

"You shitheads better get the hell outta my face before I make you!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Do I look like I'm kiddin'?!" Kanji raises a fist angrily.

The team flees before he can make good his threat. They eventually come to a stop by the river.

"Well that was a waste of time. But, I guess nothing happened either, so it's a good thing?" Chie attempts to alleviate the mood.

"Yea…Well if it's anything like what happened with Yukiko, then it should be happening soon." Mika looks down.

"Guess all we can do is try to keep an eye on him. Maybe we will see who tries to get him…" Yosuke rubs the back of his head, frustrated.

"So, we should just keep an eye on the Midnight Channel?" Yukiko confirms.

"Yes. I think we should all watch tonight. Maybe we'll get lucky, and he won't be in there yet."

"OK. Then I'm going to have to go now. I have to help out at the inn for a bit." Yukiko smiles before leaving.

"Yea. I'll watch tonight as well. I'll see ya guys later!" Chie says before she runs off after Yukiko.

"…So…"

"Yeah…I…" Yosuke pauses fora while before continuing. "I wanted to say sorry for bringing up the whole date thing."

"Um…I-it's ok. I didn't mind…Sorry my hand was sweaty…" Mika is looking everywhere but at him.

"Honestly, mine was too, so I didn't even notice if yours was, heheh…" He nervously rubs the back of his head and looks up at the sky.

"I didn't notice…So, why did you suggest that?" She finally manages a peek up at his face, a shy smile on her lips.

"Oh! U-um. N-no reason." He flushes as he looks down at her looking up at him, then quickly looks back up at the sky.

"…Oh...Ok then…Well, I guess I'll just head home then…" She can feel her stomach turn over. _I guess it_ _was_ _just to look believable while following Kanji…Mmmph, I feel sick…_

Her eyes are threatening tears so she turns to go before Yosuke can see them.

"Oh. Did you want me to walk you home?"

"No!" She says louder than she had intended, "Um, no. It's ok. I'll talk to you later." She speaks softly, keeping her back to him, struggling to hold in her sobs. _I need to go before he asks why I'm crying and I'll have to tell him everything. It'll all just come spilling out, how much I love when he walks me home, the way he smiles at everything, his easy goofiness with me. It'll be like word vomit…Or actual vomit…_

"Ok then…" Yosuke looks down after watching her leave, his own stomach lurching.

Mika arrives home shortly after and goes straight to her room. _God! That was awful! How could I think he likes me? He's barley known me for a month…It was nice holding his hand…He probably still really likes Yukiko. She only seems sweeter and more elegant the more I get to know her. He's probably thinking the same thing. I should have paired him with her and had them watch the store…Argh! No! I wanted to pair up with him…But if Yukiko likes him too…_ Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone buzzing on her desk; the caller ID says Yukiko. _Speak of the devil…_ *glares then slumps* She reaches out and answers her phone.

"Hey, Yukiko. What's up?" She forces herself to sound pleasant.

"Hey, Mika. I just got off the phone with Kanji-kun's mother. She said he's missing. She's not that worried, saying he does it from time to time, but what if?"

"Yeah. What if he's in there now? Let's hope that's not the case, but I don't feel very confident that he's not in there…"

They end their call quickly and Mika flops face down onto her couch. _Why are boys so infuriating? I can't tell what they're thinking unless they're thinking of_ _that_ _, and that's just sort of an all the time thing with them...I'm really starting to like him. How am I supposed to keep acting normal around him?_ She sniffles a little as she buries her face into the pillow and stays like that, lost in her emotional storm, till the Midnight Channel comes on.

The screen flickers to life, this time Kanji is clear as day…and mostly naked…in a bad, bad bathhouse… Mika is at a loss for words when her phone rings. Its Yosuke's song as the ringtone, the one he told her was his favorite…

"Did-Did you just-I mean!" Yosuke's brain is moving faster than his mouth can keep up.

"Yeah. It's definitely Kanji in there." She says quietly.

"Y-yeah. That's what I meant, too…So…um…I guess we need to come up with a plan to go in there, right?"

"Yeah. That sounds good to me…" She's still speaking softly.

"Hey, Mika, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…well, what I mean is…" She pauses for a long moment, she can hear him breathing softly, "I'm just tired. Forget I said anything. Night." She hangs up before he can say anything else to her.

 _I just can't deal with this right now. Push it down. Shut it up and focus! We need to get Kanji out of there and I won't be much of a leader if I'm stuck in this funk. It's just gonna have to wait._ She can feel her personas shiver within her. _Don't worry guys. I know, I won't deny my feelings. I'll just bury them, with everything else that's ever been a disappointment. 'No one likes a gloomy girl.' Right Mom?_


	10. Chapter 10: The Search for Kanji

Another big thank you to my two betas! La Vie Musicale and Apocalypse Angel Laiceica, you guys are great at editing and you are both very supportive, so thanks! Hope all you readers are enjoying the story so far, I'm having fun writing it, so let me know what you think of it. Also made a DeviantArt page with all my doodles and other random stuff I do, so check it out, the name on it is the same as on here Alexandra67

Chapter 10: The Search for Kanji 5/18-5/19

The next day the team hangs around after class to discuss the situation thus far. But the only thing they really have to go on is the Midnight Channel.

"Everything started with that rumor. Chie, do you remember where you first heard it?" Mika looks over at her.

"No…it's just something I heard really. I don't even remember when I first heard people talking about it." She hangs her head to the side and fluffs her hair, trying hard to think.

"And does the strange laughing we heard when rescuing Yukiko have something to do with people watching the Midnight Channel?" Everyone shrugs at Mika's question.

"But if everyone starts watching it, and the rumors continue to spread, would there be panic about it?" Chie points out a potentially terrifying scenario, everyone looks down frustration heavy in their midst. "Sorry. I said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"No…It's a good point. It's just scary to think about how important it is that we figure this out as fast as we can…" Yusuke looks around at everyone before hanging his head again.

"Maybe we should ask Teddie. He may know something else." Yukiko says quietly.

"Yeah. Let's go guys." Mika gets up and waits for everyone else to gather their things before leaving.

The team isn't really sure how this is all connected or even how they can stop this, but they're determined to solve the mystery anyway. They head over to Junes to seek Teddie's help once again.

"Hey bear! Has anyone come in here?" Yosuke's happy voice pulls Teddie back to reality.

"Oh…Yep. I think there's someone here…"

"You think? Do you know where?" Chie tilts her head to the side.

"I dunno…"

"Teddie, are you ok?" Mika looks at him with concern.

"I dunno. I sniff and sniff, but there's nothing. I can't tell where it's coming from…"

"Are you sure you're not just overthinking things? I mean, you've been doing that a lot lately. You do know your head's empty, right?" Yosuke shakes his head at Teddie, trying to lighten the bear's mood but failing.

"You're right…"

"Poor Teddie." Yukiko lightly pats Teddie's head, but he hardly seems to notice.

"Hey, Teddie, I'm sorry you're having a hard time, but we need to find Kanji. If you can't tell where he is, is there something else that we can do to help?" Mika looks at Teddie.

"Well, maybe if I knew more about him as a person. Can you guys find out something about him and tell me?"

"Sure thing bear. So cheer up! It's so weird seeing you all gloomy." Chie shakes her head as she heads out.

"Ok Teddie, we'll get you what you need." Mika smiles at him as she walks out quickly followed by Yosuke and Yukiko. "Poor Teddie. He looks awful."

"Yea…Maybe after we rescue Kanji, we can do something for him? What does the bear like anyway?" Chie's head dips to one side.

"Ya know, I don't even know what that bear likes aside from Mika here." Yosuke throws her a cheeky, knowing smile.

"Oh haha Yosuke!" She mock glares at him and sticks out her tongue at him; surprised by her own easy banter with him, considering how she was feeling last night. "I don't know, but maybe we can do something after we get Kanji out of there. Speaking of, any ideas where we should start looking?"

"I was thinking we should ask around town. Maybe someone knows him better than I do. I'll head out now." Yukiko nods her head as she waits for confirmation.

"That sounds good. Should we split up the town, so we each cover a specific area?"

"Yeah. Oh! I'll ask around at school." Chie hops to it immediately after the words leave her mouth.

"Oh, Chie!" Yukiko calls after her, but she's already gone. "Oh, well. I'll go to the southern shopping district then." Yukiko smiles and waves before heading out, leaving Yosuke and Mika alone.

 _Frick! We're alone! It was easier pretending nothing was wrong with the girls around, but now that we're alone its really weird feeling…I need to get out of here! No word vomit! No actual vomit! No vomit of any kind! Get out of here before you say something really stupid! Like how he looks really cute today, or that you stare at his butt every time he walks in front of you…Hrmph…That's it! Just start walking and he won't see this ridiculous face you're making._ She shifts her weight nervously from one foot to the other and then starts to walk away before Yosuke can talk to her.

"Hey, Mika…about-"But she's already walking away, she only calls out to him with her back turned.

"I'll go ask his mom." _Just keep walking! God, I want him to follow me…_

"Aaaaand she's gone. Good job Yosuke…" He stays back so that he won't catch the same elevator and make things worse.

Everyone is out, asking around town about Kanji, but none of them turn up anything useful. Mika takes a long time getting to the textile shop to speak with Kanji's mother; too consumed with her thoughts about how to keep things normal between her and Yosuke. Mika eventually makes her way there and speaks with Mrs. Tatsumi. She mentions the mysterious young man who had been around lately and how he seemed to be very keen on speaking with Kanji. _Hmmm. Wonder if this guy would have any good info. But where would a stranger to this town hang out? There's not a whole lot of places to go around here really, aside from the Junes…Maybe I'll start there. Those gossipy house wives are sure to have noticed a new person hanging around._

Mika goes to see if she can track him down, texting her team to have them keep an eye out for him. She ignores Yosuke's text asking her if they can talk. _Can't talk now. I'm investigating. It has to wait. I just can't right now…I just can't…_ Tears threaten to spill over her lower lids, she squeezes them shut and takes a deep breath. _I can be calm and composed while walking around town. I have to be…It's a good thing that I'm checking out the Junes, I need stuff for dinner anyway…_

Mika makes her way there, stopping to ask some of the women in the lobby if they had seen the young man, one mentioned him being around a lot. _I guess I'll try back tomorrow after class…I don't really feel like cooking anymore. I'm just too out of it. Maybe I'll just make some cold soba, that's easy for me and Nanako to make._ Mika texts everyone again about what she's found out and that she's gonna head home.

Once at home she shuts off her phone and makes dinner. After eating and putting Nanako to bed, she goes for a walk to clear her mind. _I'll just put on some music and enjoy the fresh air. I need to get my priorities straight and try to act normal around him. At least until this is over…Maybe I'll ask Yukiko if she likes anyone, She's really the only person I have to worry about him still liking. And if she likes him…If she likes him then I'll just have to accept that and eat these stupid feelings…_ She drowns out the outside world and loses herself in the rhythm of her songs and tries desperately not to think about him.

The next day Mika heads to school, music blaring with her head down in a book, drowning out the world around her. Yosuke spots Mika up ahead of him and jogs up to her. He notices she's wearing headphones, so he doesn't waste his breath with shouting, instead he nudges her with an elbow. She starts and looks over to see his beaming lopsided smile.

"Hey Yosuke." She takes off her headphones and smiles back, finding it difficult to not smile when he's around her.

"Hey you. So I checked the forecast, things look good for a while, so don't stress out, ok?"

"That's good. I'm trying not to stress, but I guess it's just frustrating not being able to stop this murderer…" _And pretend that I don't think about you constantly and blurting out that I have the biggest crush on you…Aaahh! Just act normal. Don't let him see you being all weird._

"Yeah. I totally get that. You seemed pretty out of it lately…" He pauses and takes a deep breath, "Anyway, I wanted to apologize to you about the other day. I kinda just grabbed you and ran…"

"Oh! You're apologizing about saving me from an angry Kanji?" She gives him a cheeky smile.

"Uuuh, yeah…" He smiles back sheepishly and looks away.

"It's ok. I really didn't mind you holding onto me…" She smiles and looks down, focusing intensely on the toes of her boots. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed…Dang it Mika! Not now! He's not interested, so stop torturing yourself._

"Really?!" He blinks rapidly while looking over at her, she doesn't see the hopeful glint in his eyes.

"No…" _Don't look up! He's gonna see the embarrassment written all over my face!_ "Anyway we should hurry up or we'll be late." She keeps her head down as she hurries away so he won't see her flushed cheeks.

Later at lunch Chie rushes into the classroom and straight up to Mika, leaning in really close to her face.

"Teach me oh great sage!" She claps her hands together and bows to Mika.

"Chie, what are you doing?" Mika looks around at the other students, all of whom are looking at her and Chie.

"You got the highest scare on the midterms! You beat Yukiko! And she's never been able to help me get my grades up, so I was thinking you could!"

"Uh…I didn't know the grades got posted. I guess I can help you study…But know this! I am a harsh task master! You sure you want me to be your tutor?" Mika crosses her arms and arches her eyebrows like a cartoon villain.

"Uuuuuhhh…" Chie looks at her, beginning to regret her request.

"I'm kidding Chie!" Mika laughs at her friend's worried look. "I'd be happy to help you out. But you have to be the one that comes to me, I'm not going to chase after you to make you study. I'm not your mom." She smiles warmly at Chie.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were being serious there for a sec!" Chie playfully pushes Mika's as Yukiko and Yosuke return from the cafeteria.

"Hey Yukiko-chan! Mika got a better test score than you did!" Chie wiggles her eyebrows at her friend.

"Really? Congratulations. It's a good thing I used your notes then." She smiles wide and sits down.

"Teach me, oh great sage!" Yosuke makes a fuss over bowing exaggeratedly before Mika.

"Not you too!" Mika throws up her hands in exasperation and sits down.

After class everyone resumes their quest to find info on Kanji; Mika heads straight to Junes. _Really hoping that mysterious boy is there today._ She spots him through the glass as she's walking up to the sliding doors. _Oh thank god, he's here! Didn't want to wait much longer to go get Kanji._

She discusses Kanji with this mysterious young man. Something about this mysterious boy seems off to her, but she can't quite put her finger on it. The mysterious boy tells Mika about how Kanji seemed to be an odd sort of person. After the mysterious boy told that to Kanji he then started to act differently, like his behaviors were forced, maybe due to some form of a complex. Mika gets what she thinks is useful information and calls everyone to meet up and head into the TV. _A complex? What does that even mean? A complex about what? His hair line? His height? That he's a little weird? Everyone is a little weird…What are boys insecure about anyway?_

"Hey Teddie. I think we've gotten just what you need!" Mika walks up to him and begins to explain what she was told.

"A complex?" Teddie tentatively sniffs at the air, "Hey! That's it! I know where he is now. Follow me!"

Teddie heads off quickly, making the team rush after him. He stops up ahead a ways. The team looks up as they approach a…something…

"Is it just me? Or is the fog different?" Chie stays back a ways.

"My glasses are fogging up." Yukiko squints, trying to see clearly.

"What's with this place? It's like a-"Yosuke is cut off by a familiar voice.

"C'mere pussy cat…Oooo, such well-defined pecs…Aww, there's no need to be scared…"

"I'm not going in there…" Yosuke shakes his head as he backs away, but Mika is behind him and she puts up her arms to stop him.

"Oh no! If we have to go in there, so do you! Remember, we're here to save Kanji."

"Easy for you guys…this place gives me the creeps." He shivers, but follows the girls into the steam.


	11. Chapter 11: Breath Deep the Steam

Chapter 11: Breath Deep the Steam 5/19-5/23

The steam is even denser inside the bad, bad bathhouse, obscuring the shadows that lurk with in. Many of which are difficult for the team to defeat at first, but Mika's ability to change her personas begins to show just how powerful it can be. Yukiko also starts to get more confident in the battles. Konohana's naturally powerful Agi spells devastate enemies and her healing abilities take some of the pressure off of Mika being the primary healer helps improve the battles. _I'm so happy someone else can concentrate on keeping us in good shape. Now I can focus on kicking butt! If I could_ _see_ _the butts in this steam! This place is so weird…I think I'm starting to catch onto what the "complex" is…_

The team's battles begin to flow more efficiently, their team work and leadership taking them further into the bathhouse.It's not long before Teddie says he can sense something ahead. The team steels themselves for a fight, but nothing can quite prepare them for what they find beyond the door…

"Hey, it's him! Kanji we…" Mika trails off as a scantily clad "Kanji" turns around.

"Ooooh! Welcome! Welcome! Thank you sooo much for your…undivided…attention." He accentuates the words with long pauses and speaks with a lilting lisp. He then smiles seductively, "This is coming to you all straight from this steamy paradise! No charming encounters*widens the seductive smile*…yet! What sort of mischief will I get up to in here, hmm?"

There is a resounding chorus of laughter as cheesy gameshow music plays and a light up sign appears over Shadow Kanji's head.

"This is so wrong on so many levels…" Yosuke shudders and grimaces as he looks away.

"Yea…it is…" Mika is too shocked to really comment on what she is witnessing.

"Actually, I remember it being like this with Yukiko…" Chie squints her eyes as she puts her head to the side.

"No it wasn't!" Yukiko rounds on Chie, shouting her protestation.

"Yea…And those voices, we heard them last time too…" Yosuke briefly looks around for a source to the laughing.

"Are they louder this time?" Mika looks to the others, but before they answer her Shadow Kanji speaks again.

"That elusive thing that I truly yearn for, will I finally find it here? Tee-hee!" He giggles but then suddenly sounds very serious and much more like his usual self, "Let's get going damn it!" And then runs off deeper into the steam of the bathhouse.

"Come on guys. We need to get to Kanji and then get the hell out of here." Mika looks in the direction that he ran off.

The team pushes on, all the while they can hear Shadow Kanji speaking about his secret desires and what he truly wants; something that is… taboo. Briefly they hear the real Kanji denying what the shadow is saying. They fight their way ever deeper into the steam, eventually Teddie alerts them that they're close. The team approaches the final door; Mika opens it and finds Kanji standing inside and beyond him is his shadow.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko yells out as they enter the vast steamy room, but he isn't listening to her.

"Oh come now. Why the charade? It isn't very nice to deceive people…or yourself."

"I-I-"Kanji stutters at his shadow.

"What's wrong with doing what I want? Liking the things…and people I like? I'm what you really want to be! Admit it!"

"Hell no!"

"I hate girls…They only make fun of me…'you like to sew?', 'you can paint?', 'that's not manly!' They're so cruel…What's it mean to be 'manly' anyway? Girls are so scary…"

"I ain't afraid of 'em!"

"But not guys. Men are much better anyway. They never say such mean, nasty things…Yes. I much prefer guys to girls. Isn't that right me?" He looks Kanji in the eyes, challenging him to continue denying himself.

"What the hell?! What makes you think you can say that with my face?!"

"Because I am you! This is my face! And I'm saying the truth! But you deny me!"

"No! No fucking way you're me!"

"You can't keep denying me. I AM YOU!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT ME!"

"Tee-heehehehehehe! That's right! I'm not you! I am the shadow! The true self!"

Kanji's shadow grows as it takes in more shadows, morphing into something monstrous, large muscular body with its Kanji like self in the middle, adorned with roses and holding golden male symbols. Mika looks at it, a bit distractedly. _Well that's certainly…something. A bit gaudy really…_ Suddenly the shadow goes to strike Kanji while Mika isn't paying attention. But Chie reacts quickly and unleashes Tomoe to block the blow.

"Let's do this!" Chie shouts.

"Ok Teddie! You're up! Keep us posted as to what it's planning and get Kanji out of the way!" Mika snaps back to reality and begins to issue orders to the team.

"Sensei, he has no weaknesses. But I think he uses Zio like magic! Yosuke be careful!"

"Got it! Thanks for the heads up Ted! What you want me to do partner?"

"I need you to concentrate on quick hits! Get in and out quickly, distracting him, try not to get hit. Chie and I will try to do pummel him, keep him from casting his Zio spells. Yukiko, I need you to keep us up and running, fire off some Agi spells if you see an opening!"

Mika shouts adjustments as they try to take down the hulking shadow. It's hard going; it seems to shrug off everything they throw at it. Chie is starting to lose steam and Yukiko is having trouble keeping up with the fast paced battle. Mika looks around at her team. _We have to end this quickly. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up._ Mika yells at Yosuke to prepare for one more attack with her and to put everything he's got left into it. She then shouts to Yukiko and Chie to prepare to give it their all for the finishing blow. Mika and Yosuke's attack works, the shadow is knocked off balance. Chie and Yukiko call on Tomoe and Konohana Sakuya and team up to deal one last devastating blow; the shadow is reduced to its former Kanji like self. The team is exhausted, all of them barely able to stand, but Shadow Kanji stands again and begins shuffling slowly towards Kanji again.

"Guys! Something's wrong! He's still moving!" Mika tries to move her tired limbs.

"Sensei, Kanji is still rejecting it!"

"Such passion." Shadow Kanji turns and looks at Yosuke. "I think you'd make an excellent boyfriend."

"Whoa! Dude!" Yosuke puts his arms up as he backs away.

"Stop it! The hell are you saying?" Kanji begins to raise himself up.

"Won't someone…anyone accept me?"

"I said shut up!" Kanji rushes is shadow, throwing a right hook into the side of his shadow's face. Kanji looks down at his shadow, "…Can't believe something like you is inside me…" He takes a deep breath, "Yeah, I know you're me. I've known all this time…it's just…I'm scared to let anyone see the real me. It's not just a matter of girls or guys, it's not being accepted for who I really am. Not fitting into what everyone thinks is the way a guy should be…So I try to make everyone hate me, so they never find out who I am and they can never reject me based on that. I'd rather be hated for being a punk than havin' people look down on who I really am."

"Kanji-kun…I-I don't really know what it is that you're struggling with, and I know we haven't really been close since we were kids, but you can always talk to me." Yukiko smile softly at him, "All of us know that everyone struggles with who they really are sometimes."

"Thanks Yukiko-senpai." Kanji looks down again at his shadow, "C'mon, get up. Anyone who looks like me can take a hit. I know you're me and that I'm you, damn it…"

His shadow begins to glow faintly as it transforms again, this time into Kanji's persona: Take-Mikazuchi. Kanji collapses onto a knee as he looks up at his rescuers. Mika and Yukiko go to either side of him to help him stand.

"Shit. Sorry guys…"

"It's ok Kanji-kun."

"Let's get out of here. Kanji doesn't look so good." Mika begins to walk the three of them forward, the rest of the team following close behind, back to Junes.

"About what just happened back there…nrgh…" Kanji's face contorts as he wobbles on his feet.

"We will tell you everything about it. But it will have to wait. We need to get you home so you can recover. Agreed?" Yukiko takes charge of Kanji as she speaks firmly to him.

"Yea…I guess you're right. But you guys better tell me!"

"Sure thing. Here, I'll help Yukiko get him home. See you guys later." Chie comes up next to Mika and takes her spot supporting Kanji then leaves with them.

Mika stands quietly, watching the three move through the aisle and to the elevator. Yosuke walks up next to her and nudges her with his elbow,

"Can I walk you home today?" He's quiet as he looks at Mika.

"Yea…I'd really like that…" Mika smiles as she looks down and begins to walk out of the store. "I'm really tired after all this. It'll be nice to have company on the way home…makes the walk seem less arduous."

"Ard-u-. Never mind…Ya know, I thought you were mad at me or something last time."

"No! I-I'm not mad, I mean I wasn't mad, I just…I'm really tired and kinda stressed from trying to find Kanji, that's all…" _well, it's not entirely a lie. I really was stressed out; just not all of it is because of Kanji. God, I wish I knew what he thinks of me…and what he thinks of Yukiko…_

"That's a relief! Not that you being stressed is a good thing! Just that…ya know, you not being mad at me is a good thing."

"Of course not. We're friends, right?" She smiles up at him to hide her turmoil.

"Yea…friends…" Yosuke mumbles and looks away, hiding his frustration.

The walk back to Mika's is mostly silent and awkward. Mika keeps her eyes firmly glued to the pavement in front of her as Yosuke stares intensely at the clouds. _This is so wrong. I miss his easy smiles and goofy banter…But I can't bring myself to speak, for fear of word vomit…Maybe I should ask Yukiko if she likes anyone. No. I should to ask him. Hrmmm…why is this so hard?!_ After he walks her to the front gate, she quietly says goodbye and goes inside, not seeing the sad look in eyes. Inside she finds Dojima and Nanako sitting in front of the TV.

"Welcome home Big Sis!" Nanako beams from her spot on the floor.

"It's good to be home. Anything for dinner?"

"Yeah, I put yours on the table."

"Awesome! Thanks Nana-chan."

Mika sits down and eats her dinner before going to sit down with the family and watch TV. Dojima looks up from his newspaper as she sits down.

"They found the Tatsumi kid. Kanji."

"That's good! It's kinda scary having people disappear."

"Yea…By the way, I've been told that you were around the Tatsumi store a lot recently. Is there something going on?"

"No. Yukiko had to go there to pick up some stuff. She knows the owner so we hung out with her for a little while. I saw this really pretty scarf there! It was a dark blue with sakura blossoms on it-" _There goes the lying again. Sad how easily it comes to me, but this guilt is awful..._

"Ok, ok. If that's all it was, then I guess its ok. But you need to be careful, there's-"

"Are you two fighting again?" Nanako interrupts Dojima.

"No. We're not fighting Nanako," He sighs heavily before looking back at Mika, "That's all."

Mika goes upstairs after the show ends. _We really need to be careful about how we gather info…Uncle Dojima isn't stupid, and though he may not be able to prove how we are involved, he will know we are…I don't know what he'd do if he ever found out just_ _how_ _much we really are involved…_


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

So sorry about my mix up! I had posted chapter 11 twice, but here's the real chapter 12.

Chapter 12: Recovery 5/24-6/7

After rescuing Kanji the team falls back into their normal lives. Mika gets back into studying, playing with Nanako and hanging out with her friends. She even manages to help out a lot more at the book store. Chie and Yukiko pop in on her a few times, Yosuke makes a point of bringing her snacks and new song suggestions when she's at work; his visits are her favorite. Adachi even finds time to pick up his favorite manga, begging Mika not to tell her uncle about it, afraid that Dojima will call him an idiot for it.

Mika decides to pay a visit to the Velvet room. It had been a while and she had some changes to try out with her personas. Mika takes out her key and lets herself in; finding that it's no longer just Margret and Igor, but the girl she met when she first arrived in Inaba now sits in one corner.

"Hey, I know you! But, what are you doing here?" Mika looks at her, flummoxed by her presence in the Velvet Room.

"What?" The girl glares back at her.

"Now you must excuse Miss Marie, she is still learning how to speak with people." Margret looks meaningfully at Marie before she smiles at Mika, "Marie will be helping you on your journey from now on. But in return I would like you to help her as well. She is not of your world and so her understanding of the human world is incomplete. I'd like you to take her out and show her your world, so that she may learn who she is and be better at communicating." She gives Marie a stern look at the last part.

"Stupidnoseandladytellingmewhattodo."

"Ummm…Ok?" Mika looks from Margret to Marie and back to Margret, "What exactly am I supposed to do with her?"

"Show her around your world and help her to understand it."

"Alright…Marie, is there something you want to do?"

"I don't know…Maybe…"

"That's not really an answer…But I guess I can take you out around the shopping district sometime this week." Mika smiles at Marie.

"Fine."

Mika concludes her errand in the Velvet room and heads home, pondering what it was that just happened in there. _What a strange girl. Margret said she's not from my world? What the heck does that mean? Is she from the TV world? But if she is, then why does she look like a normal girl? And what about the Velvet Room? Is that part of this world or the TV world or a completely different one all together?! Bah! This makes no sense…Well, nothing about my move to Inaba really makes much sense…Hopefully she'll be in a better mood next time I see her. I really don't want to have to babysit such a grump._

The fog comes and goes, no one appears on the Midnight Channel; the team has foiled the killer yet again. A few days later Kanji returns to school. On the day of his return he joins the Investigation Team on the roof after class.

"H-Hey there senpai."

"Hahaha. Dude, what's with the manners?" Chie laughs at his sudden formality.

"Um, well…I didn't realize you guys were my senpai…But…umm…thanks. Though I'm not exactly sure what the hell happened…"

"It's ok Kanji-kun. But there are some things we would like to ask you-" But before Yukiko can finish, Chie butts in.

"Yeah! Like who was that you were with?"

"I don't really know him. We only met twice…"

"Really?! But you were walking home with him and everything! What'd ya talk about anyway?" Chie's flustered response quiets Kanji for a moment before he answers.

"Well, he just sorta asked me a bunch of stuff, like if anything different had happened lately. And I don't know what I was thinking 'cause the next thing I knew I was telling him I wanted to see him again…"

"To a guy?..." Yosuke drags out the last syllable while arching an eyebrow.

"Like I said! I didn't know what I was thinkin'! I mean, I don't like talkin' to girls. They're loud and weird. Guys are usually so much more laid back…Well, what I mean is…What I'm trying to say is…What if I'm the type that never likes girls?...I kept thinkin' about it and I just couldn't accept that. I just kept goin' in circles in my head…"

"There's nothing wrong with that. There's lots of guys like that. Well, at least I don't care if you like girls or not." Mika smiles reassuringly at him.

"I guess I get why you don't like talking to most girls. Most of them are obnoxious," Chie and Yukiko glare at Yosuke's remark, "Not you girls! Of course I didn't mean you guys!" He laughs nervously and looks away.

"Mika's right! There's nothing wrong with you not liking girls. We all accept you just the way you are." Yukiko smiles at Kanji, "Anyway, how are you feeling after what happened to you?"

"I'm just fine now. I mean, all that shit was in my head, right? It's just been hard. Growing up in the shop I learned to sew, I was good at it and I liked doing it, but…well no one else got it. Girls would make fun of me for it, the neighbors thought I was weird. I couldn't take it. The rejection of who I was. So I started acting out, causing trouble. Ya know, to really give them a reason to hate me. I was so scared of the rejection for being myself…Shit! I've just been talking about myself! That's so weird…Sorry…" He looks down and flushes bright pink at his admission.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Mika gushes at him.

"You're such a good kid!" Chie joins in.

"I'm not cute and don't call me a good kid!" Kanji flushes a deeper red with flustered embarrassment.

"Awww! He's blushing!" Mika claps her hands together and all three girls start to coo at him.

"No need to get all embarrassed. You know they'll stop if you stop reacting to it." Kanji just grumbles as Yosuke continues, "Anyway, you remember anything about what happened after you chased us off the second time?"

"Uhh…I went home, was gonna sleep that whole mess off…but I think someone came…"

"To your house? Who?" Yosuke fires off more questions.

"I dunno!...Just a feeling I get…and then there was a dark entrance…and when I finally came to I was in that sauna."

"Hmmm…A dark entrance…Oh! Could it have been a TV?" Yukiko ponders aloud before posing her question.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Did you talk to the police at all?" Mika looks over at him.

"Yeah. Ma had them looking for me. I told them everything I just told you, but they all looked at me like I was crazy and sent me home. Are you guys tryin' to figure this out?"

"Yeah, kinda." Chie tilts her head to the side.

"Senpai! Let me help! I wanna get the bastard that put me through all this shit!"

"Ok. I think everyone will agree you'd make a big difference in our investigation. Welcome to the team!" Mika smiles as she extends her hand towards him and they shake on it.

"Thanks ma'am! You won't regret this!"

"Wait! We need to make this official!" Chie suddenly jumps up.

"Yes! We need to take him to our special headquarters!" Yukiko enthusiastically agrees.

"Are we seriously still calling it that?" Yosuke grimaces at the giggling pair of girls.

"*Giggle*Let's go!" Mika stands and heads out, her team close behind her.

They head to the food court at Junes to further discus their theory about the killer. Their original thought that it was only females involved with Ms. Yamano has been proved wrong, but what else is there? Kanji suddenly remembers that he scared some kid who had been following him around, when he did the kid dropped something. Kanji hands it to Yosuke; it's a list with the victims' names, TV shows and dates. They ponder over it briefly before Mika realizes all the Victims were on TV right before appearing in the Midnight Channel and subsequently dying or disappearing. Everyone agrees that that is how the culprit is choosing their victims and maybe they can use it to save the next target before they're thrown into the TV.

After going over their revised theory the team takes Kanji into the TV world to meet Teddie.

"Hey! It's that thing from last time…" Kanji moves closer to Teddie, "Didn't think it was a bear…Why is it bear?"

"I don't know why I'm a bear! Why are you a human?" Teddie retorts.

"Sorry…You're kinda cute…Can-can I pet you?" Kanji looks closely at Teddie's soft fur.

"No touching!" Teddie swats at Kanji's hands.

"Fine! Dumb bear…" Kanji crosses his arms and looks over to Yukiko and then to Yosuke, "So, Yukiko went missing too, right? So does that mean she…you know…came out in front of everyone? What was that like?"

"Well, I don't know if-"Mika begins to speak but Yukiko moves over to Kanji and slaps him hard across the face. "Wha?!" Mika doesn't know what to say after seeing Yukiko assault Kanji.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't think I hit you that hard. I'll be more gentle next time."

"More…gentle…next time…Wait! Next time?!"

"Don't worry about it Kanji. She's like this sometimes. Hehe…" Chie pulls Yukiko away before they both do something else to make things weirder.

"Oh! Here Kanji, these are for you." Teddie walks over and hands him a pair of glasses.

"Ain't these different from your guys'?"

"You should put them on!" Yukiko seems to have forgotten her slap from a few moments prior, for there is a mischievous glint in her eyes now.

Kanji shrugs and puts on the glasses, revealing swirling lenses and a large bulbous nose guard. Yukiko is barely able to contain herself.

"They*snrk*look*stifled giggle*GREAT! PffftttHAHAHAHA!" Her giggling fit bubbles forth as she clutches her sides and doubles over laughing.

"Very nice Kanji!" Mika quickly succumbs to giggling along with Yukiko.

"I had a normal pair ready for you, but Yukiko insisted I give you these."

"You!" Kanji rounds on Teddie and grabs another pair of glasses, then he throws the gag pair into Teddie's face before putting on the new pair; they're exactly the same…

"You must really like those!" Yosuke joins in on the laughing.

Kanji rips off the glasses and throws them far into the fog and then stands there shaking furiously.

"Here's your real pair." Teddie holds them out to Kanji, who then rips them from his paw and puts them on.

"The hell you make the other two for?! Useless crap!"

Everyone devolves into a laughing fit as Kanji rages at Teddie.


	13. Chapter 13: Misadventures of Spring

*Author's Note*

Sorry this one took so much longer to post. It's a much longer chapter and I got busy helping out sick family. I am currently working on chapter 14, so hopefully it won't be much longer for it. And I wanted to thank my first reviewer! Thanks so much for your review, it made my day reading it! Hope everyone reading is enjoying my story so far, and please, more feedback is always welcomed! So write a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Chapter 13: Misadventures of Spring 6/7-6/18

The next day at lunch Mika sits with Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko to share one of her now famous home cooked lunches.

"This is really good Mika. I should really have you help me cook a little better." Yukiko smiles at her while she delicately takes a bite of the ginger pork.

"Thanks! I'd be happy to help you out some time."

"I'm looking forward to the class campout. How about you guys?" Yosuke asks after swallowing a large bite.

"Oh yeah! My old school had us go to some old temples in the woods. It was beautiful! I'm hoping we do something like that here."

"Hate to break it to you two, but our school doesn't do anything cool like that." Chie shakes her head as she continues to stuff her face.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to the mountains near here?" Yosuke looks from Chie to Yukiko, hoping for some form of contradiction.

"Well yeah. But it's only for one night and it's to 'develop a love of one's hometown'." She puts on a voice imitating the principle before continuing, "We really don't do anything interesting."

"That doesn't sound so bad to me. I like the mountains. Do we just go on a nice hike or something? Ooo! Or a scavenger hunt to look for stuff that's in the mountains around here?" Mika smiles, hoping for better news from Yukiko.

"No, I'm sorry, but it's nothing as nice as that. Apparently we develop a love for our home town by picking up trash on the mountain…" Yukiko shrugs slightly at Mika and Yosuke's crestfallen faces.

"What?! I don't want to pick up garbage! This is such bullshit!" Yosuke wails his disapproval.

"But there's a river there and the last day we get out early so we can do whatever we like. Last year some people went swimming." Chie quickly adds with a weak smile.

"And at night we cook our own dinner and we get to sleep in tents. I think it'll be nice since we're in the same group." Yukiko adds.

"Well, the camping part sounds fun. And I'll get to be in the same tent as you and Chie! I guess it'll be like an outdoor sleepover." Mika begins to cheer up at that thought.

"So…you can go swimming…" Yosuke mumbles, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"What was that?" Mika looks over at him, but he just shakes his head and continues eating.

After school Mika spots Kanji and Yosuke at the school gates, so she sneaks up behind Yosuke and covers his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who!" She attempts to disguise her voice, but she's giggling too much to do a very good job of it.

"I know it's you, Mika" Yosuke grabs her hands and laughs. He can feel her pressed up against his back, the sensation suddenly reminding him of his goal of getting a motorcycle and how that will facilitate this same thing happening again. He turns to face her, "Hey. I'm gonna be taking the test to get a motorcycle license soon. Want me to take you for a ride when I get my motorcycle?" He smiles at her, almost suggestively.

"You're really gonna go through with it?!" She laughs remembering how she thought that he'd just crash like he always does on his bike, completely missing his hint. "Wow. You're really into it huh? Are you even allowed to give someone a ride?" But before he can answer her Mika spaces out, mumbling to herself, "Hmm…Maybe I should just get my own…I do really like those old school Vespas…"

"You're gonna get one too Mika-senpai?" Kanji looks at her in disbelief.

"Sure! I'd like to be able to go out and not have to depend on the train here. It runs at such inconvenient times! I don't know how you guys live with it."

"I still have to wait a year before I can get one. You guys are so lucky!"

"Will your uncle even let you get one?"

"Maybe. I don't see why not. I'm not terribly irresponsible or anything. And I'm sure if he's that worried about it he can ask my mom."

"Well, if not, I can always take you out, like to Okina or wherever." He smiles at her almost desperately, but yet again she misses his hint.

"Well, I'm working today so I gotta run. I'll ask my uncle about it tonight when I get home!" Mika waves goodbye as she walks away from the boys, not seeing Yosuke look down and kick at the dirt.

After work Mika returns home and sees Dojima and Adachi sitting in front of the TV, enjoying dinner.

"You're back a little late."

"I had work this afternoon and I stayed a little longer to finish up some homework." She smiles as she tosses her bag on the dining table and goes to join them on the floor.

"Hi there Mika!" Adachi smiles up at her.

"Hey Adachi-san." She smile brightly at him before turning to Dojima, "So what'd you guys get for dinner?"

"Eel! It's so good!" Adachi answers before Dojima can swallow his mouthful.

"Awesome! I'm starving!"

"Hey, Adachi, after you're done I'll give you a ride back, ok?"

"Sure thing boss." He nods before turning back to his food, stealing glances at Mika as she eats.

"Oh, before I forget, would you mind if I took the motorcycle license test? My friend Yosuke is taking it as well." She puts on her most dazzling "please" smile.

"Uh, well…I don't know. They can be dangerous and I can't imagine my sister being ok with it."

"Aww, come on Dojima! She's gotta be bored out of her mind out here! At least let her be able to go out with her friends." He sneaks a side smile to her.

"I don't know…" Dojima looks down while thinking, rubbing at the stubble on his chin.

"Don't you remember telling me about some of the stuff you used to get up to when you were young and had one?" Adachi winks at Mika this time, hoping she notices that he's trying to help her out with convincing Dojima.

"Hey! Don't go giving her any crazy ideas about me!" He growls at Adachi, "*Exasperated sigh* I guess it's ok. You are old enough to drive one…And so far you haven't done anything to make me think that you'd be reckless on it. But only if you promise not to drive it at night! Or in the rain! Any bad driving conditions!"

"Ok! Of course! Thank you so much!" She leans over and glomps onto him, sneaking a mouthed "thanks" to Adachi. "Ok, well, I'm gonna head upstairs to study more for the test. Good night!" She stands and waves to them before dashing up the stairs to her room.

Two days later Mika and Yosuke go to take their motorcycle test and both of them pass on their first try. Excitedly they return to Inaba, upon disembarking the bus they spot Dojima at the gas station, Mika grabs Yosuke's am and rushes over to where her uncle is standing.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Dojima smiles as the teenagers approach him.

"We took the test, and…we passed on our first try!" Mika can't contain her excitement as she hops up and down, grinning wildly and taking out her temporary license, waving it around.

"Oh! I didn't realize you'd be taking it so soon…"He scratches the back of his neck before continuing, "I guess it's a good thing I got this old thing fixed up then." He smiles as he steps to the side to reveal an old silver Vespa.

"Wha?! Really?!" Mika squeaks as Dojima smiles and nods at her, gesturing towards the Vespa. Before she dashes over to it she hops up and latches onto Dojima, "Thank you so much! This is amazing!"

"Ah! Mika I can't breathe." He gasps as she lets go and smiles apologetically at him. "It's not much, but it runs. Just please promise me to be careful." He smiles and hands her the keys and turns to Yosuke, "Don't do anything stupid and don't take her out at night on that thing. You got that?" He stares intensely at Yosuke who only nods in response.

Meanwhile Adachi comes over to the group and spots Mika sitting on her new Vespa, noticing her skirt ridding up on her legs giving him an eyeful.

"Nice ride!" He smiles at her as he stands next to her.

"I know! It's beautiful! I can't believe Uncle Dojima let me have it!" Her words tumble out rapidly as she bounces excitedly on the seat, grinning up at Adachi.

"Hey Dojima, why are you so grumpy at the station? It looks like that with your family you're a pretty cool dad after all."

"Shut up Adachi!" Dojima glares his warning at Adachi.

"Why's he always yelling at me?" He shakes his head as he once again looks down at Mika.

"It's just his way of showing he cares." She gives him a cheeky smile before looking over at Yosuke as he approaches them.

"Let's get going Adachi." Dojima starts to walk to his car, Adachi following reluctantly. Just before getting into the car, Dojima turns and looks at Mika again, "And remember what I said about riding at night, ok?"

"Have fun Mika and I'll talk to you again later." Adachi winks at her before getting into the car.

"You're so lucky! I still need to buy mine. Mom wouldn't let me get it until after I passed the test." He shakes his head as he leans over to inspect the controls.

"I guess I'm the one who'll have to give you a ride."

"No way I'm riding bi-!" He stops himself as he looks down at her confused face, "Nah, its ok. I feel like walking. After all it'll be one of the last few times I'll ever have to." He smiles nervously at her, hoping she doesn't hate him for not wanting to ride behind her.

"Ok, well I'm gonna ride around the neighborhood to get a feel for it. I'll see ya tomorrow." She waves at him and takes off.

Several days pass before Yosuke gets his scooter. He asks Mika if she'd like to hang out after school in Okina. She agrees, but before they can leave Kanji spots them and just sort of invites himself, even though he only has a bicycle…They all head out, the scooters moving at a snail's pace so as to not ditch Kanji and his bike. Yosuke was all for leaving him in the dust, but Mika insisted they be nice and keep their speed low enough for him to keep up.

After arriving they wander around the stores for a while. Kanji at first tried to hide that he needed to go to the craft store for supplies; He's apparently making small stuffed animals with clothing for some of the people around town. Upon hearing that Mika insists that he has to make her a little grey kitty that wears lavender. Shyly at first, but then encourage by her enthusiasm, Kanji and Mika plan out his new project, meanwhile Yosuke rolls his eyes while following them around the craft store as they pick out the supplies.

After what feels like an eternity to Yosuke, they head to the café. After getting their order they move to the outside patio and take a table by the corner facing the street, an assortment of desserts set out before them; Mika has a fascination with petite cakes. All the cakes are soon devoured over easy conversation about school and life in general. As they're enjoying themselves Kanji excuses himself to the restroom, leaving Yosuke and Mika alone. Mika is about to speak when she sees Yosuke frown suddenly and duck down in his seat and turn his head as far as he can towards the café window.

"What's the matter?" Mika looks at him with her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Hi Yosuke!" Comes a voice from behind Mika.

She turns to see a girl from school she doesn't really know other than she's in the same year as them.

"Hey…Hanako…" Yosuke grumbles under his breath, still refusing to turn towards the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" She comes closer and leans on the gate next to Yosuke's chair, the metal groaning in protest.

"Just… ya know… hanging out with some friends." He continues to look away and grumble his responses to her.

"I see." She glares over at Mika before continuing, "I was just shopping for some new stuff to wear this spring. It can be so hard to find clothes that show off my curves." She pushes out her sizable breasts as she says this, as if to emphasize their enormity.

"Yeah…" Is all Yosuke manages before turning to look at Mika, "help me" written in his eyes.

Just then Kanji returns so Mika stands to signal she's ready to head home, hoping that this will be good enough help for Yosuke. As she does Hanako looks her up and down and then turns back to Yosuke with a loud "Tch!" Yosuke also stands, hoping that Hanako gets the hint that they're leaving. All three head out the patio gate as Hanako walks alongside them and continues to follow them, talking incessantly the whole way about her shopping excursion. Because of the other people walking around they group gets separated into pairs; Kanji and Mika at the front and Hanako and Yosuke in the back.

"Hey, Mika-senpai, does Yosuke know this chick?" Kanji whispers as they walk.

"I guess. Though I can't imagine he likes her very much. He's been grumbling under his breath ever since she showed up." _He won't even look at her directly…But she doesn't take her eyes off him unless it's to glare at me._

Yosuke suddenly picks up speed as their scooters come into view, pushing past Kanji as he tries to outpace Hanako, but she picks up her speed and is right behind him. She pushes in between Kanji and Mika, hip checking Mika and sending her tumbling into a light post. Mika grabs on before falling over and glares over at Hanako as Kanji looks on in shock. Yosuke missed the whole thing and Mika wasn't about to start whining about it like a little girl on the school yard, and she glares at Kanji to keep quiet and not start yelling like he's want to do.

"She's a little skinny isn't she?" Hanako arches an eyebrow and looks back at Mika, glaring at her for not falling over.

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?" Mika retorts, clenching her fists at her side to keep from slapping her fat face.

"Yosuke isn't interested in little things like you." She scoffs lightly. "He's only interested in real women." She says dismissively.

"Wha-!" Mika has no words for her outrage, her fists now shaking at her sides.

"Senpai, want me to take care of this bitch?" Kanji whispers to Mika, readying himself to step in, but Mika only growls quietly.

Instead Hanako simply ignores them and sashays over to Yosuke's scooter and bends over it in an attempt to be provocative.

"What do you say to giving me a ride home?" She whispers huskily into Yosuke's ear, causing him to shudder.

"I don't know about-"He leans back and away from her leering face.

Just as he's about to climb onto his scooter Hanako jumps onto the back of it and lands hard on the seat, promptly breaking the rear tire shocks and popping off both of the tires and bending the frame. The sound of groaning metal soon fills Yosuke's ears as he watches his new scooter being demolished by Hanako's prodigious girth. She topples over with an undignified sounding grunt.

"Hmph! Well I never!" She scoffs as she picks herself up off the wreckage and dusts herself off. "You had better get yourself a better quality scooter if you ever expect to take me for a ride!" She turns her nose up and stomps off towards the train station.

Yosuke just slumps to the floor and whimpers at the broken pieces of his freedom. Mika slowly walks up behind him and crouches down to assess the damage. _This is really bad! He's gonna have to have them straighten out the frame and replace both sets of shocks, maybe even the axels…_ She looks over at his dejected face and rubs his back to comfort him.

"I…I…I didn't even get to ride it for a whole day!" He sobs.

"Want me to give you a ride on my bike Senpai?" Kanji asks, trying to help; Mika looks up at him like he's said the wrong thing while Yosuke quietly continues to sob. "What? I can pedal fast enough to keep up with you, even with another person on my bike." He attempts to hold onto his pride under her intense stare.

"Want me to call your mom so she can bring the car to take the pieces to the shop?" Mika asks quietly while still stroking his back.

"Yes…"

Their adventure ends in disaster as the three of them silently wait for Yosuke's mom to show up.

The morning of the sixteenth Mika wakes excitedly. _The campout is tomorrow! I can't wait! I know we'll be picking up trash, but that's just one part of it. I get to camp out with my friends and sleep in a tent and maybe go play in a river. I think this'll be fun!_

After class Mika speaks with Yosuke about the class camp out. Apparently the school is feeling the effects of budget cuts, so the first year students will also be coming on the camp out; they're only doing the trip once every two years from now on, meaning they'll see Kanji as well. Shortly after Chie and Yukiko come up to them, seemingly determined to tell them something…

"Chie and I were thinking and we want to make the dinner for our group."" Yukiko nods nervously at Mika and Yosuke.

"Yeah! I mean, you're always making stuff for us, so we wanted to make something for you this time." Chie rubs the back or her head, fluffing her hair and smiling sheepishly at Mika.

"Really?" Yosuke looks at them surprised.

"Yeah really!" Chie glares at him. "So, what do you say?" She turns her attention to Mika.

"I think that's so sweet of you two! I'm looking forward to having dinner cooked for me for once!" Mika smiles widely at the girls.

Chie and Yukiko are relieved and hurry out of the classroom to do the shopping, neither mentions what they're planning on making.

"You really think that that's a good idea? I mean, I've never had anything they've made before. Have you?"

"No. But how hard can it be to make something simple? It's not like we're expecting them to make a five course fancy dinner or something. Just camping food. What could possible go wrong?" She smiles reassuringly at Yosuke.

Cleaning garbage from the mountainside is excruciating, leaving both Mika and Yosuke wiped out. Mika slumps over the picnic table resting her chin on the table with her eyes closed. Yosuke lays down across the bench, an arm thrown over his eyes and his head next to her lap.

"Who throws away and entire bike? Like, seriously?!" Yosuke complains from under his arm.

"The same person who thought it'd be funny to TP four trees and silly string the bushes?" She queries, her eyes screwed shut and rolling her cheek flat to the table top. "God, I'm starving."

"Yea, me too. Hope those two are almost done."

Meanwhile Chie and Yukiko are hovering over their fire pit, tentatively looking into the pot at their "creation"; a curry of their own invention. Having no clue as to how curry is actually made, the girls had bought up every ingredient they had ever heard of being in curry, or close enough to pass as the original ingredients…right? Because, really, what's the difference?

"Hey, Yukiko, you think this is edible?" Chie sniffs questioningly at the contents of the pot.

"Maybe." Yukiko looks at the strange consistency of the "curry" and shakes her head, "You try it fist."

"No way! Have you looked at that stuff?! I'm not touching it!"

"Well, maybe it'll taste better than it looks…" It comes out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yea! It has to…" Chie trails off as she begins to spoon the sludge onto the plates of rice, handing one Yukiko before walking over to the table where Mika and Yosuke are waiting.

"FOOD!" Mika immediately perks up at the sight of Chie approaching and she shakes Yosuke so he sits up.

"It's ready?" He rubs his eyes as Chie sets a plate in front of him.

"Where's mine?" Mika looks up at Chie hopefully.

"Oh! Um Yukiko is bringing it." Chie smiles apprehensively at Mika then looks over at Yosuke, "So, how is it?"

"Don't know yet. Oooo! I'm so hungry!" Yosuke heaps a mouthful onto the spoon and shoves it into his mouth. Yosuke freezes, his mouth slowly going slack and the food plops out and back onto the plate, keeping its original globular shape…

"Yosuke? Was it too hot? Did you burn your mouth or something?" Mika touches his arm gently, trying to get his attention.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THAT'S NOT EVEN FOOD!" Yosuke finally finds his voice and shouts at Chie as he leaps to his feet, Chie shrugs her shoulders and looks away. "DON'T YOU LOOK AWAY FROM ME AND GIGGLE! WHAT IS THIS SHIT?! IS THAT EVEN FOOD?!"

Just as Yukiko approaches the table she sees Yosuke's outburst and freezes mid-step.

"Wha-? WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!" Chie stomps her foot and slams her hands down on the table across from him and glares.

Yukiko sees the situation escalating and turns back around without a sound, luckily avoiding being seen by any of them, including Mika.

"Yosuke, what's wrong?" Mika asks again, raising her voice to be heard over their shouting match.

"It's POISON! That's what's wrong!"

"Hey! We worked really hard on that! I don't see you cooking anything for Mika!"

Mika is looking at the two of them as they're yelling back and forth. _It can't really be_ _that_ _bad, can it?_ Mika slowly reaches over and takes a small amount onto the spoon and brings it to her nose and gives it a small sniff. _Weird…it doesn't smell like anything…Like there's no scent at all…_ She brings the spoon to her mouth and opens her mouth and slowly places the contents onto her tongue. _Oh god! This was a mistake…there's no smell because there's too many things for my nose to pick one and identify it…there's just too many, and all of them probably warning against eating it that my nose simply gave up…It's slimy and gritty and gelatinous all at the same time…there's clumps of potato starch, or at least I'm hoping that that's what it is…and there's something in here that's mushy, something stringy and something else that's chewy and…and…_ Mika's body goes into shock, refusing to swallow the toxic substance and she spews it out onto the table before slowing beginning to fall over, effectively ending the argument.

"Mika!" Yosuke grabs her as she begins to fall backwards. "I told you not to eat that!" He shakes her, trying to bring her back to life. "Look what your noxious food did to her!"

"I didn't do anything! We only put the normal curry stuff in there!"

"Liar! You're trying to kill us!" He glares at Chie before looking down at the limp figure in his arms, "She's dead…you've killed her…" He leans back dramatically as Mika moans at all the shaking.

"Mika? Are you ok?" Chie pokes her arm, trying to elicit a response other than a moan.

"Mmmrrrrrph. I don't feel so good…"

"Maybe we should take her back to the tent so she can lay down." Chie looks at Yosuke as he repositions her so she's leaning against his shoulder.

"You sure we don't need to have her air lifted to the hospital and have her stomach pumped?"

"Oh shut up and help me get her to the tent!"

Chie and Yosuke support Mika as they get her to the tent and onto her sleeping bag. Meanwhile Yukiko quietly disposes of the "curry" and slinks back to the tent, happy she missed the drama at the table. As she walks to the tent she passes Hanako seated at one of the other tables, a large heap of food piled onto the plate before her. Yukiko looks away quickly as her stomach grumbles and picks up her pace to get away from the smell of edible food.

A few hours pass as the girls try to settle down for the night, Chie and Yukiko sit quietly watching over Mika when Hanako enters the tent; apparently she's their fourth tent-mate. Hanako ignores them for the most part, saying how she needs her beauty rest so she settles into her sleeping bag and falls asleep moments after she lays down. Not twenty minutes later an unbelievable sound emanates from the large body on the floor. Chie and Yukiko exchange an exhausted look before resuming their silent vigil. Mika moans in her sleep before regaining consciousness, mostly due to Hanako's snoring.

"What time is it?" She groggily asks while sitting up.

"11 o'clock." Yukiko responds while she stares daggers at Hanako.

"I was out for that long? Wow." Mika looks over at Chie, who's avoiding eye contact with her. "Not that I don't appreciate you trying to cook!" They both look at each other briefly before looking over at Yukiko who's still intently staring at Hanako.

"Do you think she'd stop if I covered her face with a pillow?" Yukiko asks, now a more murderous look in her eyes.

"I don't think that'd work…" Chie looks glumly at her.

"I didn't know people could sound like that. It's like something out of a really bad comedy." Mika turns to look at her as well. "Do you think we could sneak out of here and make it to the boy's tent? 'Cause I think I'd rather risk King Moron finding me than subjecting myself to this any longer."

"I'll go if you go!" Chie quickly agrees while Yukiko simply stands and moves towards the tent flap in silence.

The girls creep across the camp ground to the boys' side. They can hear Yosuke and Kanji in a tent at the very back and closest to the trees, both trying to stifle their laughter. They follow the noise and hurriedly enter it, surprising both boys at the same time.

"What the hell?!" Kanji jumps up.

"Shhhh!" Chie slaps a hand over his mouth, "You want King Moron to hear us?!" She hisses through clenched teeth before releasing her grip and speaking quietly, "Sorry to sneak in like this, but we had to get out of our tent."

"Yea. I think Yukiko was gonna murder your girlfriend." Mika winks at Yosuke.

"Who?"

"Hanako." Comes the curt response from Yukiko as she closes the tent. "I was going to see if holding a pillow over her face would make her snoring stop…" She looks away and remains silent, Yosuke and Kanji's simply look at her with gaping stares.

"Did you have to bring her up? As if today couldn't possibly get any worse." He wines at the girls.

"Sorry." Mika squints apologetically at him. "But, do you guys mind if we sleep in here tonight? Hanako sounds like a lawn mower on a gravel road."

"Seriously! There's no way we'd get any sleep in there." Chie scooches closer to one side where she spots an empty sleeping bag.

"You guys aren't worried about gettin' caught?!" Kanji looks at the girls in disbelief.

"Not really." Mika shrugs, showing more courage than she feels. "By the way, is it just the two of you in here?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, the other two were first years in Kanji's class. They took one look at him sitting in here and turned around real quick. Can't say that I blame 'em." He nudges Kanji's arm as he teases him.

"Tch. Not like I ever did anythin' to 'em."

"It's ok Kanji. They just don't know about your softy side. Making little stuffed animals and all." Mika grins widely at him, he just turns away so no one can see his red face.

"Well, I guess it's ok if you guys sleep here. But you better make sure to beat it before the teachers wake up. King Moron already came by and scared the hell out of us earlier."

"Ok. How are we gonna do this?" Mika looks around at the small tent.

"I call end! Chie flops onto the sleeping bag she had been slowly moving towards.

"I'll be next to Chie. " Yukiko slides into the bag next to her.

"It doesn't look like five of us will fit all in a row…Kanji, do you mind sleeping by the bottom of the other sleeping bags?" Yosuke looks over at Kanji, trying desperately to get him take a hint.

"What?" Kanji looks at Yosuke for a long moment before it dawns on him what Yosuke is trying to get at. "Oh, yeah sure thing." He says nodding slowly as he grabs his overnight bag to use as a pillow and his jacket to lay on.

"Aren't you going to be cold Kanji? I didn't mean to take your sleeping bag."

"It's ok Mika-senpai. I get too hot in those things anyway." He smiles before turning around and settling into his spot.

Mika gets into the bag next to Yosuke and turns onto her side so she faces him. Yosuke turns off the light and gets into his sleeping bag and faces Mika. They look towards each other's face in the darkness as they lay there in the dark for a few minutes.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here. I set my phone to wake us up at 6:30. Hope that's early enough."

"Any time." He smiles at her, blushing invisibly in the dark.

"Well, good night."

"Night."

After they say good night Mika continues to stare into the darkness, for how long she isn't sure. _Wish I could get closer…I still haven't asked Yukiko if she likes him or not. I really need to do that. I mean, she did know him first and so she has dibs…But she didn't try to get the spot next to him, she went straight to being between me and Chie…Does that mean she doesn't like him? God! I'm really overthinking this…I wonder… Would he notice if I got closer?_ Mika chews her lower lip as she tries to quietly shift her sleeping bag so that she's closer to him, not noticing that he had done the same. She can feel their arms pressing against each other through the bags, trying desperately to fight the instinct to jerk away and apologize. Instead she freezes, her heart racing as she looks into his face, now only inches from her own.

"Um, sorry." She whispers.

"It's ok." Yosuke shifts his arms so that he touches more of her through the barrier.

Mika and Yosuke shift closer still, their arms pressed fully against the other's arms. They stay silent for a long while, both breathing raggedly, trying to comprehend just what this situation means for both of them. Neither of them can bring themselves to speak or move, Mika chews at her lower lips as Yosuke rubs his thumbs over his clenched fingers. They simply stay like that till sleep wins out and they slip into unconsciousness, neither willing to think about what will happen in the morning.

The next morning Mika wakes up before the alarm goes off, the sun barely peeking out over the mountain. She stays perfectly still, looking at Yosuke's sleeping face. She reaches a hand out of her sleeping bag to brush a lock of his hair away from his eyes. The feather light touch causes him to wake and slowly open his eyes, Mika freezes. He takes in the panic in her eyes before registering just what it is that she's doing. He watches her begin to nibble her lower lip frantically, her hand frozen at the side of his face.

"I-I'm sorry." She moves her hand away but not before Yosuke reaches up and grabs hold of it.

He opens his mouth to speak…*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* Just then her alarm goes off above their heads. Both of them jerk their bodies away from the other and turn away so that no one else sees just how close they had been.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Chie gasps awake and sits up suddenly, pieces of her hair stuck to the side of her face.

"Mmmrrph…" Yukiko slides further down the sleeping bag and holds the top shut with her hands. "Do we have to get up now?" Comes the muffled groan from within the bag.

"Five more minutes ma…*Light snore*" Kanji simply rolls over and throws his arm over his exposed ear.

"Guess we better head back to our tent before the teachers get up and start making the rounds." Mika avoids looking at Yosuke as she unzips the sleeping bag and crawls to the tent flap.

The girls make a quick exit and hurry back to their own tent. Once inside they're greeted by an awake Hanako. She watches in silence as the girls settle down on top of their sleeping bags.

"So…You girls didn't sleep in here last night, did ya?" She snorts at them and turns her nose up at them. "Should have known I'd get stuck in a tent with delinquents."

"Excuse me? It was because of your sn-mrphmrph!" Mika quickly silences Chie by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Yes! We are terrible delinquents. Please don't tell anyone we were out all night." Mika smiles sweetly before continuing, "We would really owe you one for it." She adds, hoping it will be enough to buy her silence.

"Yes. We would be in your debt Hanako." Yukiko nods along with Mika and Chie, who still has a hand pressed tightly over her mouth.

"Well…I guess I can keep it a secret." Hanako moves her shoulders as she acquiesces to their pleas, a haughty smile spreading over her puffy lips.

All three breathe a sigh of relief and begin to clean up their things before heading out to meet up for breakfast. Yosuke insists that they all meet up by the river as soon as they're dismissed and then runs off to his tent. _Wonder what that's about? But I am so happy that the school provided breakfast! I don't think any of us would have made it through another day of no food. I guess we should just get our stuff and head to the river. Wonder if we'll play around in the water today? It's not that warm…_ The girls grab their things and head to the river where they see Yosuke and Kanji waiting for them.

"Hey. So why'd you want us to meet here?" Chie looks at the boys suspiciously.

"Well in light of being almost killed by your cooking, I've decided how to get even with you two." And with that he presents them with three girls' bathing suits. "I had one of the girls at Junes help me pick them out." He smiles triumphantly at their aghast faces.

"How am I included in the punishment of swimsuits?! I wasn't the one who cooked last night!"

"Well, you actually sounded excited about swimming in the river, but those two didn't seem all too thrilled about it. So it's just something you happened to want to do and now it's something these two have to do."

"Did you have these this whole time?! You were planning this from the very beginning! How is it fair to say its punishment for something that hadn't happened yet? God! I hate you…" Chie grumbles and snatches the swimsuit that has shorts as the bottoms and stomps off, continuing to grumble under her breath.

"That's not fair if this was always your plan Yosuke." Yukiko glares as she puts her hand out for him to give her a swimsuit, he hands her one with a cute little skirt bottom. "But I guess we have no choice at this point it's either this or you'll never let us live the cooking disaster down…I agree with Chie, I hate you…" She mumbles as she follows after Chie, dragging her feet the whole way.

"I remembered your favorite color and that you like cats, so I hope you like this one." Yosuke rubs the back of his head as he hands Mika a lavender two piece that has little black cat paw prints on the front of the top and on the back of the bottoms.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go change with the girls. You better be joining us!" She playfully punches his arm as she runs after Yukiko and Chie. _I can't believe he actually got me a suit that's this cute! Can't wait to go in the water now!_

"Wow senpai! Didn't think you'd actually go through with it!" Kanji looks at Yosuke with awe.

"Well, ya know! I'm awesome like that!" He laughs as they go to change.

The girls come back and wait for the boys to join them. Chie and Yukiko keep looking around nervously, terrified that someone else from school will see them there. Mika keeps looking up and down the river to see if anyone else is going in, but she can't see anyone. _That's so weird! Why wouldn't there be_ _anyone_ _else going in? It doesn't make any sense…_ Lost in her thoughts she doesn't notice the boys come up behind her. Yosuke tries not to stare at Mika's long slender legs, or her round little bubble butt or…He just looks away quickly only to have his eyes rove over Chie and Yukiko, each looking cute in their swimwear.

"Wow! She did a really good job of picking suits for you guys! You all actually look really good in them!"

"Wha-what?!" Yukiko gasps as she futilely tries to cover herself with her arms.

"What do you mean 'actually'?" Chie stomps her foot in outrage.

"He's right. You all do look nice in them!" Kanji stutters slightly in trying to compliment his senpai.

"Thanks!" Mika is the only one who takes their comments as the compliments they were meant to be.

"Oh that is it!"

"You said it Chie!"

Slowly Chie and Yukiko position themselves in front of Yosuke and Kanji and then shove them over into the river. The boys fall into the water with a large splash and loud shouts.

"Woah! That's cold!" Yosuke wraps his arms around his chest and shivers, Kanji chattering his teeth beside him.

"Hahahaha! Oh my god! Hahaha! You two look miserable!" Mika doubles over with laughter as the boys struggle to move towards the shore.

But as they begin to move their frozen legs they hear a sound from just above the water fall…the sound of someone heaving into the water, Mr. Morooka's voice echoing the grunts and moans as he empties his stomach into the river. Mika's eyes widen as she registers what's coming down the river to where the boys are standing. Both of whom have frozen, unable to move even in the face of such mortification.

"So that's why no one was in the water." Yosuke grumbles as he looks down at the water rushing by. "This is what I get for getting my hopes up that this trip wouldn't be a total bust."

Mika simply gets Chie and Yukiko to help her bring towels for the boys so they can at least get out of the vomit water and go home.


	14. Chapter 14: Idolization

*Author's Note: So sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've been busy with work, it's the holiday season so we get super busy at the bakery. And my husband has been taking the laptop to school, so I haven't had as much time to write. But anyway, here it is and I hope you all enjoy!

And if there's any terrible typos, that's my own laziness or blindness, not my fantastic betas' faults!

And thanks for the reviews and favorites! Keep 'em coming! ^o^)/

Chapter 14: Idolization 6/19-6/24

Mika is exhausted from the school camp out. _It's like all I want to do is sleep, and try to forget what happed…Well, most of it any way…The sleepover in the tent was nice._ Her face flushes uncontrollably as she remembers what it was like to be so close to Yosuke, how his face looked while he was sleeping, even the cute way he snuffled and almost lightly snored. _Ahhh! But the stupid alarm ruined everything! He was about to say something! But then everyone was up and we had to leave and I chickened out and left without another word! Ahhh! I should really call Yukiko and just get that awkward conversation over with. Maybe I'll stop by the inn today and just find out. Yeah! Good plan Mika! I'm gonna go there and face this…this really awkward situation…Am I the only one who feels like it's awkward?_ Mika gets herself ready and heads out on her scooter, nervously thinking of how she's going to broach the topic with Yukiko. She's there before she comes up with a plan; Yukiko is sitting on the front porch, reading a book for school.

"Hey Mika! I heard your scooter." She smiles as she stands up, putting her book down on the chair.

"Hey Yukiko! I…I came by 'cause I wanted to talk to you about something…" Mika speeds through the second part as she looks down nervously, removing her helmet and shaking out her hair.

"It's about Yosuke, isn't it?"

"Wha-! How?!" Mika can't quite get her brain to make complete sentences.

"I figured as much." She smiles sweetly at her, "I noticed a while ago. You two are so funny! How neither of you ever notices the look on the other's face." She giggles into her hand as she shakes her head at Mika's flabbergasted face.

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed how you look at him; your eyes slightly wide and you constantly chewing on your lower lip and looking away quickly when he turns his attention to you." She watches as Mika's face flushes bright crimson before continuing, "And I'm always catching him staring at you in class or when we hang out together. Every time he catches me looking at him, he quickly looks up and away. He does the same thing when you catch him looking at you, but you don't seem to notice that that's what he was doing."

"I always thought he was spacing out and that I distracted him from his daydreams…" She looks down at her toes, "I thought he was daydreaming about you…He said he liked you…" Her words come out at just above a whisper.

"Maybe at one time, but not since you moved here. I think he really likes you." Yukiko smiles reassuringly at Mika, who's still looking down at her toes. "Have you said anything to him?"

"WHAT?! NO?!" Mika shouts, much louder than she had intended to be. "I didn't want to because I thought you might like him back. We've all gotten closer since this whole thing began. And since he already liked you, I thought maybe you had started to like him back. You are amazing and sweet and pretty and smart and he liked you. How could he not?! And he's funny and cute and a goofball and really sweet and I thought you might have seen that in him too. And that you might want to… So I…I…" Mika's fast tumbling words halt as she fights back tears.

Yukiko rushes to Mika and hugs her close. Mika sobs onto Yukiko's shoulder as she clings to the fabric at the sides of her kimono.

"Oh Mika, I'm so sorry. I would have said something sooner if I knew how conflicted you were." She whispers softly into Mika's ear as she strokes her hair.

"You really don't have feelings for him?" Mika raises her tear stained face to look at Yukiko.

"No. I don't. He's my friend."

"*Sniffle*That's all?"

"That's all." She smiles and nods, hoping to cheer Mika a little.

Elation! Mika doesn't quite know what to do as all the anxiety drains from her system. She squeaks happily and hugs Yukiko again and dances in a circle with her. Mika's sobs becoming slightly hysterical giggles.

"Oh god! What a relief!" She huffs as she lets Yukiko go. "I've been so tied up in knots about this! I didn't think I'd ever feel normal again!" She laughs and sighs, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm happy I was able to put your mind at ease!" She smiles brightly at Mika's beaming face.

"Well, I'd better let you get back to work, or reading, or whatever it is you were doing. See ya at school tomorrow!" Mika waves as she gets onto her scooter and zooms off home. The whole way daydreaming about Yosuke, and when she should finally say something to him.

Mika spends the rest of the day with Nanako; cleaning up the house, doing the shopping, homework and making dinner while waiting for Dojima to get home. After he does, they settle in for dinner in front of the TV as per the usual. There is a press conference being broadcast for an idol; Risette, otherwise known as Rise Kujikawa. The press conference is so she can announce that she's taking a break from showbiz and will be returning to her home town of Inaba. Dojima lowers the volume as the press erupts into a frenzy of questions for Risette and her agent, his face has a slight frown as he begins mumbling to himself.

"This town used to be just a quiet little town of no real interest to anyone. But now, suddenly there's all this buzz about Inaba…What is going on here?" He grabs the dishes and shuffles off to the kitchen, continuing his disgruntled mumblings.

Mika watches him walk off before turning to Nanako, who has a confused look on her little face.

"What's wrong Nana-chan?"

"Is Rise-chan quitting her job?"

"No. She's just taking a break. Like when you're sick and can't go to school. Looks like she just needs some time away and to spend some time with her family." Mika looks back up at the TV, "It'll be interesting to see a celebrity in town. Wonder if she can sign my CDs of hers." Mika smiles back down at Nanako.

"Yea! She has fun songs! My friends and I dance to them!" Nanako's confusion is quickly replaced with smiles and giggles as she begins to dance in her seat.

"They are! And I love the cute outfits she wears!" Mika strikes typical modeling poses and giggles back at Nanako.

The two continue to giggle and talk more about Risette's move to Inaba while Dojima cleans up the kitchen. After he finishes he says it's bedtime for a certain little girl, everyone says good night before heading to their rooms. Mika finally takes the time to think about what happened with Yukiko earlier. _Fwah! Oh it's such a relief! It was getting so hard to not be resentful of her and her elegant charms and be friends and co-investigators. But she doesn't like him! This is great news! And she thinks he may even like me back!.. I hope he does…This would just be awful and awkward if he didn't…Now I'm being all negative! Argh!_ She grabs her phone and flips it open to look at the screen, contemplating texting him now. _No, it's getting late. And this is something I should do in person…_ She chews furiously at her lower lip as she tries to think of how she will tell him. But it's only driving her to madness and insomnia, so she turns off her light and puts on some quiet soothing music to help her still her mind and hopefully get some sleep.

The next day Mika wakes up super early, so she decides to head to school early to work on some stuff for class. Her plans quickly go out the window as she spots Chie and Yukiko already in the classroom. She walks over to them and begins chatting idly before Yosuke and Kanji walk in about 15 minutes before class starts.

"Morning ladies!" Yosuke bows dramatically in front of the girls, eliciting a giggle from Mika and Yukiko and a snort followed by a smile from Chie. Grinning, he pops back up and tosses his bag on his desk and leans into their midst, "Whatcha talking about?"

"Nothing really." Yukiko shifts over to make more room for him next to Mika, giving her a hidden, knowing smile; Mika rolls her eyes, hoping Yosuke doesn't notice, he doesn't.

"Sup senpai." Kanji nods his head back as he comes in between Yosuke and Mika, earning him a quick glare from Yosuke. "Oh, yeah." He quickly barges through the center of the group and squeezes in between Chie and Yukiko. "*Clears throat*So, you guys watch the news last night?"

"Yea. That idol, um…Risette, is moving back here or something, right?" Chie tilts her head to the side as she tries to remember, she obviously hadn't paid much attention to the press release.

"Yeah, Rise Kujikawa. Her family owns the tofu shop, Marukyu, in the shopping district. We use their tofu at the inn sometimes."

"I loved her CD! I dance to it all the time." Mika giggles, a little embarrassed as she sees the quizzical looks on Chie's and Kanji's faces. "Do you guys like her?" She looks around at her friends.

"I guess. I'll listen if it comes on the radio, but otherwise I don't really pay attention. And last night I didn't watch the whole thing 'cause I was trying out some new moves." Chie spreads her arms to push everyone out a little ways just before she deftly kicks her leg up and over Mika's head, makes some strange sort of Kung Fu sound effect and brings her heel down hard on the ground, finishing in a crouch. Everyone stares in startled silent amazement. "See! Anyway, I really didn't catch the whole thing. Sorry." She smiles sheepishly and fluffs the hair at the back of her head as Yukiko shakes her head at her antics.

"I don't mind her music, but I'm just not that into idols or anything. And I'm surprised that she needs a break so soon. I would have thought a move back home would be a setback to her new found popularity. Though I imagine she has a pretty big local following." Yukiko taps a finger to the side of her mouth as she thinks aloud.

"Nice move Chie-senpai!" Kanji thumbs up Chie, "I really don't know who she is, so I don't care." He shrugs indifferently as Yosuke gasps at him.

"Really?! How could you not know her? Dude! Every guy has her posters!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we all know now that I'm just not into chicks…" Kanji flushes, still having a hard time with the subject of his sexual preferences, even in front of his friends.

"Oh yeah…Sorry. Totally forgot about that." Yosuke looks around uncomfortably, "Well, anyway, I'm a huge a fan of hers. I've got all her pin-up posters. She's got a perfect body!" He starts to get really into describing her to Kanji, "She's small and cute and has the perfect sized boobs and she has such nice long, slender legs…" He trails off, staring into nothingness, imagining Risette. He feels Yukiko's glare before he sees it and pulls himself back from his imagination. "Ahem! N-Not that I care about that kinda stuff! Hehehe…hehe…" He tries to laugh it off as the group looks at him in silence, Kanji shaking his head at him with a look on his face that says "dude…wrong time…"

Mika purses her lips while thinking quickly to herself. _Does that mean I'm not his type at all?_ Mika looks down at her chest where her sizable bust is making it so she can't see her feet past them. _Are my boobs too big? Am I too tall for him? Hrmm…_ Trying to hide the horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, Mika looks at Kanji.

"Anyway, didn't you bring her up because she kinda fits the murderer's MO?" Mika asks, staring right at Kanji, avoiding looking over at Yosuke.

"Wha?" He blinks, trying to pick up on the sudden shift in the atmosphere. "Um, well, kinda. But she's not involved with Ms. Yamano…" He rubs the back of his head trying to not look like an idiot. "So, I don't know, maybe she's not…"

"No. You may be right Kanji-kun. If we are going off the new assumption that the murderer is using the TV appearances of people as their way of choosing victims, she may fit the profile."

"But, it's not like she's never been on TV before. She's an idol!" Chie doesn't quite follow Yukiko's train of thought.

"No, but Ms. Yamano was also on the TV regularly before she was murdered. I think it has to do with it being in Inaba and being on the TV in an out of the ordinary way, like exclusive interviews or scandals. Something that gets everyone talking about them." Mika clarifies for Chie.

"Hmmm. You two really are the smartest in our grade. How can you put it all together and have it make sense out loud?" Chie marvels at her two friends as the bell rings.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late! I gotta book it! See ya!" Kanji takes off in a hurry.

"Bye!" Mika barely gets the word out before he's disappeared beyond the door. "Why is he in such a hurry?" She looks over at Yukiko as she sits in her seat, Yukiko just shrugs as does Chie.

"Mandatory attendance. Or that's what he was telling me. It's that or he'll get kicked out of school." Yosuke explains as he sits down.

"Oh." Mika doesn't turn around, afraid she'll look sad if she looks at him.

Mika hunches over her note book as she thinks to herself. _Great. Just great. I finally find out that Yukiko has no interest in him only to find out that his ideal girl is an idol! Risette! And she's moving here. HERE! And here I was, thinking that I finally had a chance, but NO! Damn it! His walls are probably plastered with her in little skimpy out fits, and swimsuits that cover almost nothing. And she's probably really nice and funny…She'll probably hit it off with him and then they'll be…God! I can't even think it! How am I supposed to compete with that?! Aaaaaaahhhhh!_

Lunch is quiet and weird. Mika keeps furrowing her brows and chewing her lip in silence, Chie scarfs her food, Yukiko keeps looking from Mika to Yosuke and back again, trying to get Mika to say something to him, and Yosuke keeps peeking at Mika from between his bangs, trying to figure out why she's being so quiet while he attempts conversation with everyone. After class Mika rushes to the girls' bathroom to hide in there until Yosuke leaves, Yukiko comes in after her.

"You ok Mika?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…I don't know." Mika sinks to the floor in the corner and buries her head in her arms.

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't say anything to anyone." Yukiko slides down the wall beside her and leans lightly on Mika's side.

"Thanks Yukiko. But I don't even know what to say, or how. I'm just gonna wait till he leaves. Can you wait with me?"

"Sure thing. I'm free today, so we can hang out today."

"*Sniffle*Ok…" She smiles at Yukiko, happy to have someone there for her. They sit quietly for a few minutes before Mika speaks again, "Oh! I know. We can stop by Junes and you can help me cook dinner. I did promise to help you learn, right?"

"That sounds good to me. Come on. Let's go. If we run into him, you can just tell him its girls' night, so you can't hang out." Yukiko smiles warmly as she takes Mika's arm in hers and they stroll out of the school.

The girls decide to make "real" curry and rice. Mika decided it would be an easy thing to learn and then Yukiko could practice the recipe at the inn since they would have all the ingredients. Only problem is that Yukiko couldn't even make rice correctly. Mika had Yukiko start the rice and then help her chop vegetables and sauté the chicken. When it was time to get the rice, Mika discovered just how much she was going to have to teach Yukiko.

"Did you put in enough water?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Because the bottom of the rice is burnt…Did you put it on the wrong setting too?"

"I just hit the button. I don't know what it does." Yukiko squeaks, embarrassed.

"Never mind. We'll just have to add more water to the curry and make udon noodles. We can have soup instead." Mika looks at Yukiko and smiles warmly.

"I'm sorry…" Yukiko is sullen as she dumps out the rice and returns to help with the rest of dinner, this time under the strict supervision of Mika.

After dinner Yukiko heads home and Mika hangs out with Nanako, reading her stories before it's time for bed. _Yukiko really is super nice! And a great friend…I'm so happy she hung out today. Even if she did find a way to ruin rice. *_ Giggle _* Well, I guess we'll just have to keep on working on her cooking. Just gonna have to start from the very beginning…_ *Yawn* _Oh am I tired! Better get some sleep…_

Mika slowly drifts off, careful not to think about Rise and Yosuke. The next day it rains; everyone is anxious to see the Midnight Channel and if it will confirm their suspicions. Mika avoids Yosuke for the most part, keeping from being alone with him and leaving school with Chie and Yukiko. Yosuke doesn't seem to notice the change in her behavior and waves happily to the girls as they leave campus.

"Hey, you guys want to hang out today? I was thinking we could do homework together and maybe eat at Aiya." Mika twirls around so she's walking backwards.

"Sure thing! Aiya sounds soooo good right now!" Chie salivates at the mention of food.

"I can't today. Gotta do some stuff in town. But I'll come to Aiya with you."

"Awwww! But I need both of you to help me study!" Chie pouts dramatically.

"Sorry Chie." Yukiko gives her an apologetic smile. "Besides, I want to get these errands over with so I can be free to help the team protect Rise. Looks like something will be happening any day now."

"True…But my grades suffer during these excursions." Chie pouts at Yukiko before turning on her heel and peering back at her over her shoulder. "Fine! Ill forgive you if you buy me a mega beef bowl!" She flashes a cheeky smile.

"Chie! You used a big word! I'm so proud of you!" Mika clasps her hands together on the handle of her umbrella, a mocking look of pride plastered on her face.

"Shut up! I know stuff! Sometimes…" She sticks out her tongue as Yukiko and Mika laugh at her.

"*Stifled giggle* I'll get you the beef bowl. I'm gonna try the challenge this time too. So if I don't finish, I can bring the rest to Nanako." Mika smiles as the girls turn down the main street towards Aiya.

Mika and Yukiko watch in awe as Chie scarfs the whole beef bowl challenge with in fifteen minutes. Mika looks down at her bowl, she still can't even see the rice and her stomach is stretched to its limit. _Where does she put it all?! This bowl is like a black hole of beef! I hope Nanako is hungry…I could probably feed Dojima with this as well…_ Mika pushes her bowl to the side and asks for a to go box. The girls get up, Mika and Chie say bye to Yukiko and head off to Dojima's. Once there the girls don't get much studying done, instead opting to play some videogames and just hang out. It's the first time Mika has really been alone with Chie like this, it's really fun and it takes her mind off Rise and Yosuke. It's pretty late before the girls realize it.

"Ahh! I need to get going! Mom is gonna kill me!"

"God! It's 10 o'clock already?!"

"Yeah, I know right? Well gotta run! See ya tomorrow!" Chie rushes shoving her feet into her shoes, grabs her umbrella and runs out the door.

"Bye!" Mika yells after her from the front door.

Mika closes the door and heads up to her room to get some homework done before the Midnight Channel comes on. Mika stretches on her chair and looks at the clock on the wall, it reads 11:57. _Guess I can stop and wait for it to come on._ She settles on her couch and waits for the screen to flicker to life. There's the figure of a girl again. The screen keeps zooming in on her chest and upper thighs, Mika rolls her eyes and tries to see if it really is Rise, it certainly looks like it…Her phone rings as the screen fades to black; Yosuke's song softly plays next to her.

"Hey." She answers the phone quietly.

"Hey. So it really was Risette! You recognize her right?" Yosuke sounds excited.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?! There's no mistaking her boo-er, I mean, anyone would recognize her!"

"It's not like I stare at her picture all the time Yosuke!" Mika almost shouts into the phone, immediately regretting sounding annoyed and slapping her palm to her forehead. _God! What am I doing?! It's like I'm PMS-ing at him!_

"Oh…yeah…sorry. I guess a girl really wouldn't do that…Sorry…" He's quiet on the phone as they both just breathe quietly for a few moments.

"Well, if it is her, then we should go to her family's shop tomorrow after school and talk to her. Warn her about what's been happening…Hopefully we can stop it from happening again."

"Yeah…"

"So, I'll see ya tomorrow. We can talk about it with the rest of the team."

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow."

Yosuke hangs up and Mika flops down onto her futon, groaning at herself before falling into a fitful slumber. The next day at school everyone is buzzing about Risette being in town already. The whole team is gathered in the classroom, Kanji is even hanging around before the bell goes off.

"Well, guess that settles it. We will be going to the tofu shop after class." Mika looks at everyone gossiping in the classroom.

"Sorry, but Yukiko and I have to go do something after class, so we won't be able to today." Chie squints apologetically to Mika.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think she'd be here so soon." Yukiko bows slightly to Mika.

"Well, I can come along if you guys want." Kanji looks at Yosuke, "I mean, I don't really care about celebrities, but this is for the investigation, so I don't mind."

"Sure. The three of us can handle it, right Mika?"

"Ok. Meet up at the school gates after class?"

"Will do Senpai." Kanji nods before heading off to his own class.

"I can't wait to meet Risette!" Yosuke looks over at the girls enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" Mika tries to keep the sarcasm from her voice as they all head to their seats.

After class Chie and Yukiko rush off while Mika waits for Yosuke to pack up his stuff and head to the front gates. Kanji is already there waiting for them so they head out immediately. Their approach into the shopping district is slowed by an unusual amount of traffic. As they approach the shop they spot Adachi out front directing traffic.

"Adachi-san!" Mika calls out as she walks up to him.

"Oh! Mika-chan! What are you doing here?" He smiles at her, not bothering to keep up with his task.

"Oh, just came by to see our local celebrity."

"Yeah, well join the crowd!" His smile fades a little as Kanji and Yosuke come up to stand next to her.

"That why you're on traffic duty?" Kanji relaxes into his usual pose, which is rather intimidating looking if you don't know him.

"W-well the Inaba police isn't very big. We weren't meant to handle this kind of thing." Adachi eyes Kanji nervously.

"Tch. I guess." Kanji shifts where he's standing so he is slightly in front of Mika, trying to get a better look into the shop behind them, not even giving Adachi another glance, his disdain for police evident in his tone of voice.

"Well, I've got some work to do. I'll see ya later Mika-chan." Adachi suddenly walks off down the street, abandoning his post, but sneaks a peek back at Mika as she turns to her friends. "Damn it…"

Mika waves and shouts bye at him as he hurries off before turning her attention to Kanji.

"Kanji…" Mika shakes her head at him.

"What?" He looks at her wide eyed.

"Dude! You just scared off a cop on duty!" Yosuke taps Kanji's shoulder with his fist.

"Oh. I didn't mean to…Anyway, we gonna head in or not?" Kanji walks off into the shop.

"I guess we weren't the only people who wanted to come and see Risette, huh?" Yosuke smiles at Mika as he follows Kanji in.

Just as the three of them are about to enter the shop Dojima walks out, ushering the gawkers out with him and back away from the entrance. He spots Mika and her friends walking up.

"What are you doing here?" He glares in their direction.

"We came to see Risette." She smiles at her uncle who just grumbles at her in response. "What? It's not every day we have an idol in town. And I happen to be a fan of her. I'm not going to bother her or anything…" She looks down and frowns. _What is he doing here as well? Do the police think Risette might be a possible victim as well? But why would they think that? Ugg! Just go away uncle! It's weird trying to do our investigating with you hovering around here! I DON'T need you figuring out that we are involved in all of this…_

"Yea! It's so exciting! I've never seen a celebrity up close before!" Yosuke grins at Dojima.

"Well, just remember that this is her home, so don't go bothering her. Ok?" He scowls as he looks around. "Damn it! Where'd he go? I told him not to wander off…" He continues to grumble as he walks off in search of Adachi.

Another group of onlookers is saying that Risette isn't in the shop, that it's just the old lady…

"WHAT?! She's not here yet?" Yosuke wails in disappointment.

"You look like someone just told you there's no Santa." Kanji eyes him reproachfully.

"Well…yeah…but…" He pouts and looks at the floor while Mika rolls her eyes.

"Oh let's just go in and see for ourselves!" Mika stomps up the stairs and into the shop, closely followed by Kanji and eventually Yosuke.

They walk in and look around, there's a woman in the back hunched over something, her back to the store. Mika shrugs as she begins to look around. _Might as well pick up something for dinner while I'm in here._ She begins to gather things on a tray while the boys are huddled over a display of ready to eat foods. Apparently Yosuke isn't a fan of tofu and Kanji is trying to explain what something is. Mika walks up to the counter with her items, the woman hears her approach and turns around.

"Welcome. How can I help you?"

"Um I wanted to get these…" Mika trails off as she studies the woman's face. No, the young girl's face…"Hey, are you…Risette?" She asks quietly, not wanting Yosuke to hear her.

"Yeah. So?" She says somewhat hostilely.

Yosuke hears her and turns around and immediately recognizes Risette. He grabs Kanji and speeds over to the counter, stopping just inches from Mika.

"You really are Risette!" He exclaims excitedly.

"Uhhhh. What do you want?" Exasperation heavy in her voice.

"OH! Umm…Kanji! Order something!" He elbows Kanji, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Ouch. Dude!"

"Can you ring me up for these please?" Mika interrupts their shenanigans and hands Rise her tray.

She glares at the boys over her shoulder as Rise turns around to pack everything. Kanji shrugs and turns around to get himself something while Yosuke closes his mouth and looks at her wide eyed. Mika purses her lips and turns back towards the counter and waits.

"Here you go. Anything else?" Her voice has no life to it.

"Um, yeah. H-have you noticed anything strange lately?" Yosuke stutters at her.

"Strange? What, you mean like stalkers or something? Are you guys fans or…?" She eyes him suspiciously.

"Well, this guy sure is." Kanji startles Yosuke as he comes up behind him with a tray overflowing with food.

"Kanji!"

"What? You are. 'Her curves! Her slim legs!'" Kanji does his best to imitate Yosuke fawning over Risette.

"What did you say that for?!" He flushes deep crimson as he whirls around to face Kanji who just shrugs at him. "Well, ya know it's been pretty dangerous in Inaba lately. So we've been investigating some stuff." He tries to play down having Kanji out him in front of her.

"Have you heard about the Midnight Channel?" Mika asks Rise, drawing her attention away from the boys.

"That thing on the TV last night? Yeah, I saw it. Some friends of mine told me about the rumors before I moved back. But that girl on last night wasn't me. I've never been filmed wearing that swimsuit and my bust line isn't that big." Her arms lightly push her breasts together to emphasize the difference.

"Yeah…now that you mention it…" Yosuke suddenly realizes that he's thinking out loud and slams his mouth shuts and looks away. "S-sorry!"

"There's no need to apologize." She smiles slightly at him, warming up to the group. "Do you guys know what that show is about?"

"Not really. But it seems like the people who show up on it are kidnapped soon after. Since it looked like you on there we thought we should warn you." Mika shakes her head at Yosuke as she gives her warning.

"Oh!" Rise looks taken aback by their genuine concern for her. "Thanks so much for worrying about me." She flashes her first genuine smile lighting up her face. Her smile is infectious and everyone smiles along with her.

"Hehe! Yeah!" Yosuke has his usual goofball look on his face as he smiles at Rise.

"*Giggle* You are so funny!" She giggles into her hand as Yosuke flushes crimson again. "I'm glad there's some normal people around this town. I was starting to worry everyone was just going to keep treating me like an idol. Thanks you guys!"

"Yea, well, celebrities ain't nothin' special. And I come here all the time for these." Kanji gestures to the overloaded tray he had handed her.

"I was excited to meet you too, but I didn't want to just come and gawk at you. That seems so rude to me. And besides, you're going to be living here, so seeing you isn't going to be all that strange after a while." Mika smiles at Rise as she is handed her bag of goodies.

"Here. I put in some extra tofu for you guys. Thanks again. I'll be on the lookout for sure."

Rise smiles and waves at them as they head out. Kanji heads off to his family's shop and waves at Mika and Yosuke. Mika turns to leave, afraid of being alone with Yosuke, but before she can leave he nudges her and she turns back around.

"I can't believe it! I really met Risette! This is so cool!" He babbles excitedly.

"Yeah. She seems really nice in real life." She smiles, Yosuke's excitement getting her excited as well. "It was really nice of her to throw in some extra tofu as well."

"I know! I don't even like tofu! But I'm gonna eat this tofu!" He giggles lightly as he starts walking down the street. "So, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure!" She beams at him despite herself. _What are you doing?! You know he's just gonna talk about Risette the whole way. About how nice she is. How pretty she is. How she seems totally down to earth and relatable! God! Why did she have to be so nice and cute?! It would be so much easier to hate her if she was a bitch…_

Yosuke only gushes about Rise for a short while. He seems to be picking up on Mika's growing despondency. He changes the subject to maybe coming up with a game plan depending on what they see tonight on the Midnight Channel. They bid each other goodbye at the Dojima residence gate. Both reluctant to be the first to turn around and walk away. Mika is the first, thinking suddenly about having to make dinner for Nanako still.

Later that night, as the rain comes steadily down, Mika sits in front of her small TV and awaits the Midnight Channel. The image is much clearer, even the face can be seen to some degree. It's definitely Rise on the screen. Mika's phone vibrates in her hand before the screen goes black. She answers without checking to see who is calling.

"Hey! Did you see that? It really is her!" She hears Yosuke's worried voice over the receiver.

"Yea…it's her alright." She smiles weakly, trying to mask her resentment at his care for Rise and her own concern for her.

"Well, what's the plan then? How are we gonna keep her safe?"

"Um, well, I guess we should talk about it with the rest of the team. I think it'll be easier to come up with a good plan if we get everyone's input." _More like I don't want to talk about her with you right now. I don't want to hear about you wanting to be her knight in shining armor coming to her rescue…_

"Ok. Yeah…I guess I'm just worried about her. But she should be fine for tonight and tomorrow we can keep an eye on her."

"Yeah…"

"Ok then. 'Night."

"'Night." Mika hangs up quickly and rolls onto her futon, burying her face in her pillow until she drifts off to sleep.

The next day after school the team meets up in the shopping district to discuss their latest steak out plan. It's decided that they should stay close to the store to keep an eye on Rise. The team heads to the convenience store to get some snacks for their steak out. As Mika is bent over a display of new cookie flavors she hears footsteps come up behind her. She turs her head and sees Adachi walking over to her, she smiles at him as she stands up to face him.

"What are you kids doing here?" He smiles broadly at her.

"Just getting some snacks before heading over to see Rise. What are you doing here? I hope you're not getting more instant noodles for your dinner." She teasingly scolds him.

"Me? No. I'm here just…um…looking into some leads. Hehehe…" His laugh takes all credibility from his stammerings.

She just giggles and shakes her head at him as she walks over to the counter to buy her snacks and wait for her friends to get their stuff. Just as they reach the door she turns around and looks over at Adachi, so who is watching them leave.

"You want to come with us? I could probably point out something better for you for your dinner tonight." She beams at him.

"Oh! Uh, sure. I was just heading there anyway." He scratches at the back of his head as he follows them next door.

Mika heads inside with Yukiko and Adachi while the others hang out on the stairs and eat their snacks. Yukiko and Rise help Mika pick some easy to make stuff for Adachi's dinner. He just follows the girls around the store and lets them load up his tray with whatever they want. After making his purchase they head out of the store leaving Rise to her work. Mika plops down on the stairs next to Chie and shoves a cookie in her mouth. Yukiko stays standing and looks over at the boys.

"You don't think the culprit will think it's suspicious having all of us camped out in front of the store?"

"I think it'd be more conspicuous to wander endlessly up and down the street. At least now we just look like ordinary teenagers loitering in front of where we got food." Mika looks up at her, her mouth still full of cookie.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey. So do you guys normally hang out here in the shopping district after class?" Adachi walks over to them, having finished looking over all the food he just bought.

"Sometimes. Why you asking'?" Kanji's tone is confrontational from habit.

"Uh! J-Just wondering! Sorry." He stammers at Kanji.

"Oh, leave him be Kanji." Mika glares at him before smiling at Adachi.

"Hey…What's that?!" Yukiko is looking up the telephone pole where she's spotted someone clinging to the top.

"What?! Hey you! Get down from there! What are ya doin' up there?!" Adachi rushes to the base of the pole as the rest of the group jumps to their feet.

The man begins to panic sliding down a little then trying to climb back up. Eventually he slides all the way down and takes off running down the main road, Adachi and the team hot on his heels. Adachi continues to shout at the man to stop, but the man refuses to even slow down. Kanji is quickly catching up, passing everyone else, and just as he reaches out to grab him the man swerves on his heel and stops just before tumbling into traffic on the highway. He threatens to jump into traffic if everyone doesn't back away from him. Mika is furious, she looks him over and sees that he has a powerful zooming lens on his camera, all the better to spy on people with. _I bet he was taking pictures of her through the windows! Creepy, murderous bastard!_

"Don't come any closer! I-I'll do it!"

"Argh! Forget this!" Mika yells as she marches up to him.

He freezes mid-step as he watches this angry teenage girl ignore his threats and stomps her way in front of him and grabs the strap for his camera and begins to drag him back from the street.

"P-Please! Don't break my camera!" He stutters at her.

"Oh! I'll break so much more if you don't start cooperating!" She shouts back at him just before swinging him into Adachi.

"Well, be careful not to hurt him! The police will be held responsible if anything happens to him!" Adachi scolds her for her rough treatment of the suspect. "But anyway, you are under suspicion for the murders that have taken place here recently. You're coming with to the station."

"NO! WAIT! You've got it all wrong! I just really like Risette!" The man begins to protest as Adachi drags him off.

The man continues to deny his involvement with the murders while Adachi marches him back down the main road, the team following close behind so they can tell Rise and get their stuff. Adachi stops in front of the Marukyu shop where Rise's grandmother is standing outside.

"No need to worry ma'am! The police have caught the suspect!" Adachi's voice is filled with satisfied pride.

"Oh! That's wonderful news. Thank you." Rise's grandmother smiles at Adachi.

"Hey, is Rise inside? I wanted to tell her something." Mika asks as she walks up the stairs to her.

"Oh no, she's not here right now. I think she must have wandered off somewhere again. She does that every once in a while." She smiles benignly at Mika's worried expression.

"Don't worry about it Mika-chan. We've got our murderer. She's probably just fine. Anyway, I need to get this guy down to the station." He smiles at Mika as he moves the suspect along.

"Do you really think she'd just up and disappear like that without saying anything? Especially after we warned her?" Yosuke comes up next to Mika as they watch the old lady go back into her shop.

"No, I don't."

"Then let's go look for her. She can't have gotten very far." Chie looks up at them on the stairs.

"Yeah. Let's split up and look around. Everywhere you can think." Mika issues her order before turning to go to the shrine and check there.

Everyone splits up and agrees to text everyone immediately if they find her. But no one has any luck. Rise has disappeared, and no one around the town seems to have even seen her walking by. Yosuke seems really worried, everyone gathers next to Marukyu after their search turns up nothing.

"I'm really hoping she didn't get thrown in there. She must be so scared right now." He moans as he slumps against a wall.

"Well we did everything possible to stop this, so there's no reason to be bitching about it now." Kanji glares at the ground and crosses his arms. "The weather guy said it's gonna rain tonight, so all we can do is watch the Midnight Channel and see what comes on."

"Yea. You're right. All we can do now is wait and see." Mika looks down at her toes. "I'm gonna head home guys. Bye." Mika pushes off the wall and waves to everyone as she hops down the stairs.

It's late by the time Mika gets home, it makes her thankful for all the extra tofu Rise gave her. But then that reminds her that she's missing and possibly in the TV world. _This is such crap! I don't want her to be stuck in there! Well, I don't want her around as completion either, but this isn't what I would want as an alternative! Argh! This is so stressful! I'm sick of this sicko and his sick game of throwing good people in there! Aaaaa!_ Mika continues to grumble to herself as she makes a quick dinner and spend the rest of the night with Nanako before heading upstairs to watch the Midnight Channel.

The clock strikes twelve as the screen flickers to life. And on it, in full aggravating color and detail is Rise's shadow, inviting everyone to come and see everything she is. Mika turns her head and looks away as her phone begins to vibrate and play Yosuke's song. She just looks down at it for a moment. _Here we go…again…_


End file.
